Sang intérêt
by Green Mamba
Summary: Dis, je peut manger ta soeur ' 'Ouh, le caprice ' Les tribulations de 2 jeunes gens très très particuliers... Vampirestory DMOC [Fic abandonnée]
1. Lucy Harker

Salut !

Voici ma deuxième fic, « Sang intérêt ». Je cherche un correcteur pour mes fautes d'orthographe. Si quelqu'un est intéressé.

Pour le rating, c'est plus de la prudence… On sais jamais…

Bon, je vous laisse bonne lecture !

Sang Intérêt

Intro

Ma vie est un univers violent, ou le sang a sa place, une trèèèès grande place. Je suis censée incarner le froid. Le dur. L'envie de tuer. Je l'incarne très bien. Trop bien. Froide et dure ? Plus que moi, ça n'existe pas ! Et je ne compte pas les personnes que j'ai envie de tuer. Mais je m'ennuie. Oui, misérablement, je m'ennuie. Moi, la divine Lucy Ducarla, je m'ennuie. Comme une pauvre mortelle ! Que je ne vais pas tarder à devenir. Ce stupide collège est un vrai parc d'attractions et je n'en profite même pas. Peuh. Parc d'attraction, parc d'attraction. C'est vite dit en fait. Ici, il sont tous plus ou moins cons.

Dans ma maison, c'est tous des fils de chiens, quand le maître de leurs parents fait sa crise, la terre tremble ! Cette guenille de choipeaux qui croyait que c'était là que je serais le mieux ! Les gars, une bande de brutes stupides. Les filles, des madeleines écervelées. Tous à s'effondrer quand leurs parents ont été punis par le "Lord" ou à trembler après les attaques. Les autres maisons, c'est encore pire. Finalement, la guenille avait raison. C'est ici que je suis le mieux ! Dans les autre maisons, ils sont vraiment insupportables. Sentimentaux à en mourir, ridicules, pathétiques ! La pire, c'est sans doute Griffondor. Cette bande d'abrutis impulsifs et imprudents la moitié mourront dans la lutte contre le "Lord". Bien sûr, l'autre moitié triomphera, et c'est tant mieux. Flint arrêtera de m'emmerder pour que je passe de leur côté. A chaque fois qu'il me parle, je me retiens à peine de lui sauter dessus. Mais son sang n'est pas de bonne qualité. Il a beau dire qu'il est un Sang-pur, je vois dans ses veines du sang de moldu.

Pas que les moldus ne soient pas délicieux. Maman en a goûté des excellents. Moi aussi. Mais tout dépend de la personne. Flint n'est tout simplement pas assez classe pour que je prenne des risques. Mais je commence à avoir faim. Maman m'a répondu que je devais trouver par moi même comment me débrouiller. Ah les parents ! Toujours là quand on en a besoin... C'est ça oui, ma mère est terrée en Transylvanie, elle s'est achetée une télé spécialement pour regarder des films d'horreur et "Buffy contre les vampires", qui la fait pouffer de rire pendant des heures. Non, mais vraiment. Quand à mon père, hum, et bien, il est décédé. Une histoire d'hémorragie. Mais comme je le disait je commence à avoir faim. Avant j'opérais avec le maléfice d'oubliette. Mais les souvenirs remontait à la surface à la vue des traces. Ce qui fait que j'ai surveillé les victimes pendant toute une année pour qu'elles n'aient pas de soupçon. Je pense que je devrais mettre une annonce du genre :

"Cherche sang frais, gratuit et sans risques."

Ha ha. Très drôle. Mais... Cette idée d'annonce... Bonne idée. Ce soir j'accrocherais au tableau une annonce. Je l'ai rédigée comme ça : "Cherche moyen de faire disparaître coupures et cicatrices, si vous avez une réponse remettez la formule à Miss. Teigne." Miss. Teigne est une vielle amie. Les chats aiment les gens de notre race. Nous pouvons communiquer. Depuis que j'ai recueilli en troisième année un de ses chatons, le père était un certain Potiron ou Pattaton, je n'ai pas très bien comprit son nom, (le plus noir, je l'est appeler Sang d'encre), elle accepte de travailler pour moi. Apprenant le métier à Sang d'encre. Je l'ai mise au courant. Dès qu'elle aura le papier elle viendra me rejoindre sur le toit de la tour nord, mon repère. Habile comme un... euh, comme un chat, je monte le soir pour y faire mes devoirs. C'est agréable. Mais revenons au sujet. Je vais bientôt pouvoir manger. Je meurs de faim. Je supporte de moins en moins le soleil. Mes habits autres que noir me brûlent. Je les ai tous jetés. La transformation va bientôt arriver à son terme. Maman est déjà si fière de mes canines ! Elle dit que je vais avoir les plus belle d'Angleterre.

Tant mieux.

C'est vrai que même rentrées elle son beaucoup plus pointues et longues que la moyenne. Mes yeux tournent au rouge, je suis de plus en plus blanche, mes canines s'aiguisent comme des couteaux, je ne supporte plus la viande normale, ce sang de mauvaise qualité, mes long cheveux noir volent autour de moi, même quand il n'y a pas de vent, mon aura devient de plus en plus sombre. Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, même Dumbledore me respecte, mais il est comme Flint, il me veut de son côté, je le suis déjà. Mais je le lui dirais plus tard.

Moi, Lucifer Dracula, vampire dans son état, j'ai faim.

Il me faut du sang et vite.

………………………….. ;

Voilà, c'est fini, à la semaine après prochaine, peut-être. Je pars en vacance alors peut-être pas de new chap, mais


	2. Pacte

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, voilà le chapitre 1 de Sang Intérêt ! C'est maintenant que l'histoire commence vraiment ! Ah oui, comme vous aller le voir Lucy ne s'appelle plus Ducarla mais Harker. Vous saurez pourquoi dans les prochain chapitres... Allez, soyez de bon lecteurs et oublier le nom de "Ducarla"...

Maintenant, place aux **RAR** :

**Kate Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peut pas savoir comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Pour la transformation de Lucy, elle est presque à son terme...

**Hugh** : Merci ! Lucy s'est déjà beaucoup attachée à toi et voilà la suite !

**bee orchid** : Ben, maintenant tu sais que j'ai entendu ton appel désespéré ! Et si non, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

**Paprika star** : Merci pour ta review ! Le fait que Dumby l'est acceptée est expliquer quelque chapitre plus loin et c'est dans ce hapitre qu'elle rencontre Draco ! Donc voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Tout à partient à JK Rowling, l'idée du vampire appartient à Bram Stoker, écrivain de « Dracula ».

Chapitre 1

J'ai décider de répondre. Ce panneau m'a intriguer. Que fait Miss. Teigne dans cette histoire ! D'habitude, je ne prête pas attention aux panneaux. Moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aider les autres. Surtout les anonymes qui veulent effacer leur blessures. Hum, mais je ferait une exception. Rien que pour savoir qu'à avoir Miss. Teigne avec les cicatrices. Peut_-_être est_-_ce un mot de Rusard, dans ce cas. Il serait intéressant de percer quelque secrets sur lui. On ne sait jamais. Si un jour j'ai besoin de faire pression sur lui...

Je sais, je sais. C'est misérable, moi, je me laisse tenter par la curiosité. Père dit que c'est mon plus gros défaut. Peut_-_être parce que grâce à ce défaut, j'ai découvert tout c'est plans de rébellion contre le seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il prenne sa place. Puéril, des jeux de gamins. Père va juste finir sous un Avada Kédabra un peu plus tôt. Stupide. Le camp des perdants n'est pas la ou on le pense. Saint Potter gagnera, j'en suis convaincu. Pas parce qu'il est Saint Potter, ou qu'il a un trou dans la tête. Juste parce que les méchants perdent toujours, c'est bien connu. Tout les grands tyrans perde toujours, ou fuient, une révolution aux fesses. Demander à ma cousine de trois ans, elle vous le confirmera. Cela peut paraître bête mais ça ne l'est pas. Question de logique. Tous des gosses. Pff... Après on m'accuse d'être naïf !

Mais revenons à ce panneaux, écrit à l'encre rouge, dans une écriture stylisée. Elle évoque la violence du geste, l'impatience et la colère. Ce n'est sûrement pas Rusard qui l'a écrit. Je décide d'attendre cette nuit pour donner la réponse à Miss. Teigne. À propos, comment je vais la trouver celle_-_là ? On verra. Zabini s'approche. J'incline la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il peut parler.

_-_ Malfoy, nous avons un problème de taille.

_-_ Hum ?

_-_ Potter et sa clique s'intéressent au joyau.

_-_ Au joyau ! C'est en effet un problème de taille ! Il ne peut pas rester avec sa chinoise !

Je détourne la tête mécontent. Potter, tu peut t'amuser avec les Serdaigles, bien que la Serdaigle en question m'intéresse et que tu m'a torturer, mais le joyau, pas touche ! Ou tu risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes avec les héritiers des familles les plus vicieuses de l'univers...

Ahhh, le joyau... Le trésor de Serpentard, qu'on surveille tous jalousement.

Lucy Harker.

Qu'un gars d'une autre maison s'en approche, aussitôt, le gang lui fait clairement comprendre que, Harker, c'est propriété privée. Mais si le garçon question, c'est Potter, une simple paire de baffes ne va pas lui suffire, il en as certainement déjà reçut une... Zabini, voyant que je médite, s'éclipse discrètement, je lui fait signe de rester.

_-_ Que veut tu dire par Potter et sa clique ?

_-_ Potter, les deux Weasley et Granger.

_-_ La petite Weasley est impliquée !

_-_ Oui, depuis peu, Potter la prend en compte...

Je siffle de rage. Potter, déjà, tu me pique ma chinoise, qui finalement n'était pas si bien que sa, mais EN PLUS, tu me vole la petit Weasley !

La Weasley je plaçait beaucoup en elle. Elle deviendra un allié précieux pour Dumbledor, mais en plus elle, elle était sympathique avec moi ! C'est bien là seule Griffondor qui m'adresse la parole gentiment. Du moment qu'on m'insulte pas, je n'insulte pas ! La petite Weasley à su être civile, alors elle est montée dans mon estime et deviens mon "amie"... Elle est là seule à savoir que je suis du bon côté... Je lui est fait promettre de ne rien dire à son chéri Potter et elle tiendra parole...

Potter, non content de tout ça, tente de dévaliser Serpentard de son joyau ! Si il détruit ce semblant d'amitié. Mon espoir pour me rapprocher de son clan, c'est tant pis pour lui.

Je suis dans son camps, je trouve que Voldemort devrait aller se faire foutre, je ne l'emmerde plus depuis des années et là c'est LUI, qui s'acharne sur moi !

Weasley femelle et Harker c'est propriété Malfoy, alors pas touche ! Enfin, je sais que Ginevria aime Potter à la folie, alors bon, je suppose qu'il peut (il DOIT d'ailleurs, si Gin' en à envie) t'approcher d'elle, mais qu'il ne l'éloigne pas de moi !

Je me perd dans mes rêves. Le joyau, le joyau...

Je me ferait Mangemort rien que pour le joyau... Rien que pour la connaître un peu. Je sais, c'est sentimental, mais que voulez vous, je, moi, Draco Malfoy, suis envoûter par le joyau.

Je commence à faire les cents pas, me rappelant du Saint Potter. Zabini me regarde avec crainte, comme un soldat attendent des ordres cruciaux de son supérieur.

_-_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Potter n'aura ni le joyau, ni la Weasley ! Zabini, fait parvenir l'information. Potter n'aura pas le joyau !

_-_ Bien. Le joyau ne sera jamais à Potter. Le joyau est il toujours propriété de Serpentard ou...

_-_ Oui, propriété commune. Diffuse l'information à tout le monde. Il faut que chacun sois près à combattre Potter. Il faut les éloigner du joyau.

_-_ Bien. Mais comment allons nous faire ?

_-_ Suivez la discrètement. À chaque fois que Potter s'approche à moins de 100 m, déployer vous autour d'elle.

_-_ Dernier détail, montrez vous charmant avec la petit Weasley. Tu es au courant de notre pacte. Pas de Serpentard hostile à Ginevria Weasley. Dés que j'aurait le temps, je m'en occuperait.

_-_ Quel sera votre rôle personnel ?

_-_ J'irait parler au joyau. Il faut la prévenir que si elle tombe dans les mains de Potter, c'est la ruine pour la maison.

_-_ Ce sera tout ?

_-_ Oui.

Il s'apprête à partir. C'est un bon soldat, il mériterait une récompense et puis, je suis dans mon jour de bonté :

_-_ Eh, Zabini, tu es efficace, tu m'aide beaucoup dans la protection du joyau et dans mes affaires personnelles. Que veut_-_tu et dans la mesure du possible, je t'aiderait.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et rougit un peu. Mal à l'aise.

_-_ Euh... C'est que... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me faire respecter. Les 7° années vous obéissent mais moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je voudrait vous demander si... Et bien, si vous me tutoyez et si je peut vous appeler par votre prénom alors, je monterai dans la hiérarchie presque au dessus de Flint !

_-_ C'est accorder, Blaise.

_-_ Merci, euh, Draco.

Et il s'en va, tout content, me laissant avec mes plans contre Potter. Mais le soir arrive et pour le moment, il s'agit de retrouver ma formule, et de l'envoyée à se mystérieux destinataire. Puis, aprés tout ça, parler au joyau...

oooooooooooooooo

La nuit tombe. Je commence à me demander comment trouver Miss. Teigne. Je traversé la salle commune pour me planter devant "mon" panneau et là, j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir Miss. Teigne sagement assise au pied d'un fauteuil. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle ne bouge pas. Je le tant le papier, plier en quatre et elle le prend dans sa gueule avant de sortir à tout vitesse. Sans réfléchir je me lance à sa poursuite.

Je suis stupide. Le grand Draco Malfoy, poursuivant un simple chat ! Ridicule. Mais ce n'est pas un simple chat. C'est un messager. C'est un peu mieux. Hum, la voilà qui tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et saute sur le toit de la tour nord, où elle m'a amenée. Je grippe difficilement. Dés demain, je cherche si il n'y as pas de gymnase au collège... Apparemment, il y a déjà quelqu'un... Mais non ! Que je suis bête, c'est le mystérieux destinataire, qui apprivoise les chats et grippe comme un singe... Miss. Teigne se dirige vers lui, ou plutôt vers elle. J'aperçoit de long cheveux noir soyeux qui viennent d'être libérer du chignon serré qui les retenait, j'aperçoit des lèvres pulpeuses, rouge comme le sang, j'aperçoit bien d'autre choses encore. Pour résumé j'aperçoit une fille d'un grande beauté, assise sur le toit comme sur une plage, à la laquelle Miss. Teigne ronronne à l'oreille. Sur ses genoux est posé un chaton, plus noir que les ténèbres. Quand elle eu finit d'entendre la chatte. Ses yeux se tournent immédiatement vers ma cachette. D'une voix envoûtante, elle dit :

_-_ Ainsi, un humain t'as suivie et il m'espionne en se moment. Je le savais déjà, chérie ! Tu oublie ce que je suis. Oui, tu as bien fait de le laisser venir, je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

La chatte émit un miaulement, la créature ce lève, toujours dans l'ombre :

_-_ C'est l'expéditeur de la formule ! Pour ça, dit tu, je ne doit pas lui faire de mal ? Mais je veut juste m'amusée, je te dit ! Je ne lui ferait aucun mal. Si il le veut bien... Son sort est entre ses main ! Approche, humain, qu'on voit ton visage...

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, cette fille, qui ne se prétend pas humaine, me rappel quelque chose. Draco Malfoy, sois tu es en face d'une dingue, sois d'une créature magique. Dans les deux cas, sois prudent ! Malfoy, tu es un Malfoy ! Je m'avance dans la lumière.

_-_ Que me veut tu ?

_-_ Malfoy !

Le ton de la voix est surpris, amusé, ironique. Je n'aime pas ça. Draco, toi et ta stupide curiosité !

_-_ Alors comme ça, le grand Malfoy se dérange pour les petites annonces... C'est bien. Surtout pour les annonces provenant de moi !

Et elle s'avance dans la lumière. C'est un spectacle époustouflant.

Lucy Harker, une fille asociale. Qui n'ouvre jamais la bouche et qui ne vous regarde jamais dans les yeux, celle que Flint vantait parce que le seigneur des ténèbres y tenait tellement.

Elle même, Lucy Harker, qui était également la fierté de tout la maison.

ELLE, était devant lui, plus belle qu'un ange, ou plutôt qu'un démon. En effet, il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas. Ce n'était pas une humaine ! Debout, fière comme une étoile, ses longs cheveux lui descendants à la taille, ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate se détachant sur sa peau plus que blanche, ses pupilles aussi rouge que ses lèvres... Et surtout, surtout, ses canines, longue de dix centimètre, blanche et aiguisée comme des lames !

Tout en moi me hurle : "c'est un vampire, c'est un vampire !", mais je la trouve divine. Plus belle que la nuit, elle m'hypnotise. Voyant mon désarroi, son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant un peu plus ses canines :

_-_ Draco, ne fait pas cette tête, voyons. Je ne mord pas ! Enfin, si, mais pas toi !

Elle rit.

_-_ Alors, surpris que le bijoux de Serpentard ne sois pas si innocent qu'on le pense ! Oh, je vous voie bien, vous et votre manège, visant à me sois disant protégée. Je n'est aucunement besoin de votre protection, je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Tu as de la chance Draco, tu me connais comme je le suis vraiment, le jour où j'achève ma transformation... Si tu en es digne, nous seront associés ou "amis", comme ce mot semble vous plaire. Si non, tu oubliera tout. Mon chou.

Elle est maintenant tout prés. J'en est des frissons partout. Elle a murmurée ses derniers mots dans mon oreille. Si les autres Serpentars était témoins, j'aurait été le héros de la maison. Celui qui a polis le joyaux. J'aurait reçut le droit de la soigner, de m'en occuper personnellement. Maintenant, je doute que se sera si facile. Harker n'appartient qu'à elle même, comme tout ceux de sa race. Mais l'insistance de son regard me ramène sur terre et je déglutit difficilement.

_-_ J'accepte.

_-_ Parrrfait. Oups, excuse_-_moi. Mon accent Transylvanien ressors. N'est ce pas amusant ! Demain tu viendra me parler et nous serons... errr, "amis". Tu deviendra le roi de Serpentard, félicitations. De toute façon tu l'est déjà... N'est ce pas Drrraco ?

_-_ Oui, Lucy.

On ne rigole pas avec le roi de Serpentard. A bien y réfléchir, on ne rigole pas non plus avec son joyau. Hum, le roi et le joyau.

Alliance explosive en perspective.

Potter va mourir de jalousie.

Ok, c'est fin pour ce chapitre ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Au menu, POV dee Lucy première journée du pacte, apparition de Mr. Potter et sa bande et plan diabolique…

la semaine prochaine !

Green


	3. Prend garde à ton coeur, Draco

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le fameux chapitre qui avait disparut...

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

Les RAR seront dans le chapitre 7 ! Désolée...

Chapitre 3

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête pas possible. Puis, les événement de la veille me reviennent en bloc.

Je n'y croit pas ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi futile ! Ce garçon, Draco Malfoy, et certes, séduisant mais ce n'est pas une raison... Vampire complet ou non, je continue à être vrai tête brûlée. Alliance, alliance... Ne jamais faire confiance au humain, ça oui ! Et les stupide conseil de ma mère, qui ne m'aide absolument pas et qui me poussent sur le mauvais chemin ! "Civilise toi, tu as besoin d'alliés humain pour survivre...", je vous dit, n'écouter jamais vos parents, ça vous ruinera... Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Restons positive. Cet éclat n'est pas digne d'une vampire ! J'assume mes actes et je ne me trompe jamais. Ce que j'ai fait était la seule chose à faire. Ce Malfoy ne me sera pas d'une grande aide, mais il sera un passe temps intéressant. Après tout, il connait le comportement des humains, puisqu'il en est un lui même, il pourra m'enseigner. À ce que j'ai apprit, il n'a comme fréquentation qu'une jeune fille, Jenna Weesly ou quelque chose comme ça (je n'est vraiment pas la mémoire des noms !), elle pourra m'enseigner les comportement d'une jeune fille normale. Je ne pense pas que Malfoy sache ça. Bien, ma décision était tout ce qu'il y a de meilleure ! À la grande salle.

Mais d'abord Lucy tu doit :

1. Te lever

2. T'habiller

Je me lève, partie 1, OK

Je m'habille, mais mon regard et attirer par une touche de bleu au milieu du noir de mes habits. Je frôle le tissu et aussitôt, je retire ma main. Je me suis sévèrement brûlée ! Je regarde ma peau s'auto guérir, finalement c'est assez avantageux d'être immortelle à partir de 20 ans ! Au moins, je suis fixée, le procésus s'enclenche à partir de la fin de la transformation ! Comme si un vampire pouvait saigner ! Je pouffe de rire. Je doit être dans un bon jour, pour sourire si tôt le matin ! Je me saisit d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon noir, par dessus lequel j'enfile mon uniforme noir également (heureusement !). La matinée comence par enchantement avec les Serdaigles, je me suis installée avec Draco, est bien évidement, nous n'avons rien écouté. Toute les filles de la pièce me regardait d'un air envieux, alors que les gars faisait de même pour Draco. Il reconaissent tous ma beauté...

Ensuite, nous avons botanique, là encore nous avons encore moins préter attention. Faire la connaissance et aprivoisé le roi de Serpentard se révéla être une tache ardue. Pour tout le monde, bien entendut pas pour moi. Et en deux heure, dans la poche, le Malfoy !

À midi nous nous rendons dans la grande salle, je m'assois à la table de Serpentard, Draco vien s'assoir en face de moi :

_-_ Alors Lucy ? Cette première matinée, "d'amitié" ?

_-_ Tu est parfait...

J'allais finir mais je suis coupé par un imbécile qui vient de poser la main sur mon épaules. À voir la tête de Draco, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. À vrai dire, À MOI NON PLUS. QUI EST CE CRÉTIN ! Je me retourne lentement, self contrôle, Lucy, self contrôle... Qui je voie ? Mr. Sentimental de service et sa bande. C'est à dire Potter, Gandeir et le frère de Weesly, Ray.

_-_ Bonjour Lucy ! Alors, pour toi Malfoy est parfait ?

Je lâche, froidement :

_-_ Potter ! Veux-tu, s'il te plaît enlever tes mains de là.

_-_ Mais bien sur, Lucy !

Je le foudroie du regard, Draco, en face de moi, aussi.

_-_ Potter, je ne t'es jamais donner la permission de m'appeler par mon

prénom. Pour toi, se sera Harker.

_-_ Ok, Harker.

La brunette, Gandeir, me sourit gentiment (c'est forcé et ça ce vois) :

_-_ On se demandait, Harry, Ron et moi si tu voulait pas venir t'asseoir à Griffondor, au lieu de rester avec Malfoy...

_-_ Tu es... ?

_-_ Hermione Granger.

Granger, Granger... Je savais bien que c'était pas Gandeir !

_-_ Eh bien, Granger, je ne voie pas pourquoi je m'assoirait pas avec Draco...

Puis ce que tu te pose la question, pourquoi TOI tu ne viens pas t'asseoir avec nous ?

_-_ Euh, parce que, parce que... Parce que Malfoy nous insulterait tout le temps !

Ridicule, même Draco pouffe de rire. Cette Hermionne est intelligente, mais pleine de préjugés stupides... Dommage.

_-_ Granger, Granger... À quand remonte la dernière fois que Draco t'as insultée ?

_-_ ...

_-_ Bien. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai répondu à tes questions. Si c'est tout, je pense que vous pouvez repartir.

Le rouquin prend la parole :

_-_ Je te conseil de ne pas rester avec cette fouine ! Il n'est pas respectable et il est fourbe ! Il a pervertit Ginny.

Lucy, tu doit faire quelque chose, Ginny, pas Jenna ! Mais ce gars est un

train d'insulter Draco. Draco est maintenant l'ami d'un vampire.

Pas sympa et imprudent, ce Ray...

Toi, tu es...

Ron Weasley.

Bien, Weasel. Les fouines et les belettes sont amies généralement, non. Et puis, tu vois, là, j'ai pas trop le temps d'étudier le comportement des animaux, parce que je suis un peu fâchée. Devine pourquoi ? Parce que tu as insulter mon ami... Tu sais, c'est très vilain. Tu pourrait payer cher pour ça. Très cher. On ne rigole pas avec Lucy Harker, ni avec ces ami. Maintenant, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, remballe ta bande de bouffons et dégage, tu cache le soleil...

Il reste bouche bée, comme si j'avais dit la pire insulte du monde. Pour faire effait, j'agrandi mon sourire, dévoilant mes canines.

Il recule précipitament, pour finalement partir d'un air hautain avec les autre. Je suis déçue par Granger. Cette fille a du potentiel, mais elle cache mal ses sentiments. Elle ne laisse faire Weasley que parce qu'elle en pince pour lui. Ridicule. En attendant, Draco aussi et bouche bée. Je me retourne vers lui :

Quoi !

Tout en disant cela je me lève et sort de la grande salle, suivit de Draco.

Tu... tu n'avait pas à me défendre.

Merci, ça existe.

Je peut me défendre tout seul, _merci !_

Insolent. Je t'es rendu service et je ne voie pas pourquoi je ne t'aurait pas défendu. On as fait un pacte. J'honnore ce pacte.

De toute façon, le lord vas réduire en poussière cette grosse tête de Potter.

Ne joue pas au petit mangemort, c'est ridicule. tu ne croit pas un mots de ce que tu dit. Tu peut être du côté de Dumbledore sans aduler Potter ! Regarde-moi, comment je fais d'après toi !

Gi... Gin t'as dit !

Oh, arrête ! Je n'est jamais parler avec ta Weesly, pardon Weasley ! Il faudra que tu me la présente d'ailleurs. Elle sera présente à ma petite réception entre amis.

Euh ?

C'est à dire, rendez-vous, toi, moi et Weasley, sur le toit de la tour nord,

ce soir, dés que vous avez fini vos devoirs. Mais en attendant, nous avons potion avec nos délicieux Griffondor. Pas d'insultes pour Granger, elle ne les mérite pas. Elle est intelligente, même si elle feint d'être une gourde.

Comment tu sais ça ?

Tu as déjà entendu parler des pouvoirs extra-sensoriels...

Mais...

Un regard pénétrant suffit à le faire taire. Quand on pense que c'est lui le roi de Serpentard...

Bon, Ok. Pourquoi Granger feint elle d'être une gourde si elle est

surdouée ? Pourquoi reste t'elle avec Potter, au lieu de lier des liens d'amitié avec moi ou toi ?

Parce qu'elle aime Ron Weasley et pour ta 2ème question, parce qu'elle à un gros paquet de préjugés, ce qui est dommage.

Granger aime Ron Weasley ! Ouf, c'est une information intéressante !

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de soupirer :

Et après on dit que les filles sont curieuses...

Draco rougit, ha ha ! Ainsi, Draco Malfoy est curieux et il le sais... Hum, ça, c'est aussi une information intéressante. Il est aussi intéressant de savoir que j'arrive à faire rougir le roi de Serpentard !

Tu sais que le rouge te vas à merveille ! Tu ferait un parfait petit Griffondor !

Ce n'est définitivement pas drôle...

Aller, Draco, ne fait pas cette tête, nous sommes devant les cachots. Il est temps d'entrer si tu ne veut pas froisser l'orgueil du directeur de la maison en étant en retard, quoique la maison ne perdrait pas beaucoup de points !

Pauvre Draco, il est si petit. Il à mon âge, mais je suis supérieure. Rogue commence à blablater sur une potion de niveaux 1... Longdubat a encore fait exploser sont chaudron. Je ne comprend pas tout ces imbéciles qui s'obstinent à s'assoir près de lui. Il savent bien qu'il est un danger pour l'humanité. Mais bon, j'ai finit ma potion depuis des lunes. Draco, lui s'applique pour la réussir, Granger à finit tout comme moi. Nos regard se croisent et elle détourne les yeux.

D'une certaine manière elle doit savoir que je sais... Qu'elle drôle de phrase... Jenna, euh, Ginny Weasley regarde Potter avec adoration. Bordel ! Qu'ils sont faibles et risibles ! Les forts cachent leur force et servent les faibles. Il mentent, il trompent leur nature... Granger et Potter, on du potentiel. Granger le sait, Potter l'ignore. Potter, malgré tout les espoirs qu'on reporte sur lui, n'est encore qu'un grand enfant. Il se moque de Draco car auparavant, il était stupide et arrogant, mais il le deviens lui même de plus en plus. Quand à Ray, pardon, Ron Weasley, ce n'est pas une lumière. Définitivement. Il est courageux, mais il est également stupide. C'est bien le genre de Griffondor. Potter à des ascendants Serpentard, Granger à des ascendants Serdaigle, Ron Weasley, lui, est Griffondor ascendant Griffondor !

La petit Weasley, elle, est beaucoup mieux partie que les autres Griffondor. Elle e été la première à créer des liens avec un Serpentard, et pas n'importe le quel ! Le roi, ce qui lui apporte une sécurité complète !

Pas bête, pas bête... Bien que je ne pense pas que se soit prémédité ! Elle est parfaite pour Serpentard, rusée, ambitieuse et un coin sournoise, on se demande ce qu'elle fait à Griffondor. Réponse : elle suis les trace de sa famille. C'est à dire, du courage insensé. À vrai dire, elle est _presque_ parfaite pour Serpentard. Un seul défaut, et pas des moindre : elle aime Potter. Stupide, tellement stupide... Elle n'est pas moche, il y a des dizaine de gars qui connaisse sont existence et ne l'ignore pas comme Potter le fait ! Mais non... De toute façon, l'amour est un sentiment pour les faibles. Il entraîne à la soumission... Ce qui pour quelqu'un comme Ginny Weasley, devrait être pire que la mort. Mais ils l'ignorent et leur ignorance les tuera.

Mais le cours est finit, et je n'est même pas entendu Draco m'appeler. Il

commence à s'énervé. Pauvre chou... Après deux longues heures de potion il doit pas être en pleine forme...

Excuse moi, j'était sur Pluton...

Je te disait qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut attrapé Gin avant Potter. Une fois qu'elle se plonge dans sa concentration, il faut organiser un stratagème subtil pour faire sortir Potter de son champ de vision, ou tu ne pourra plus lui parler...

D'accors, on se dépêche.

On sort de la salle de classe et il se dirige à pas rapide vers la grande salle, cette fois si, c'est moi qui le suis.

Pendant le cour, j'ai sonder le groupe de Potter. Parmi les quatre compères, trois valent quelque chose. Weasley mâle et courageux mais abruti. Les autres sont acceptable. J'ai découvert que Potter et ta Ginny, pourrait sans problème être à Serpentard.

Mais... ! Comment peut tu savoir ça ! Comment fait tu pour savoir les moindre secret sur les personnes de ton entourage !

As tu oublié ce que je suis ?

Non. Bien sur. Ça fait il partit des pouvoir des vam...

Shhh ! Tais-toi ! Imprudent ! Ou tu finira comme mon père, mort d'une hémorragie !

Il dégluti. J'ai fait mon effet. Il reprit sa marche, silencieux. On était

presque arrivés, et son visage était soucieux. Je reprit, d'un ton plus doux :

Draco, tu es inquiet. Qui as t'il ?

Je m'inquiète à propos de Gin'. J'ai peur que Potter la convertisse et qu'elle devienne comme Granger, asservie par son amour...

Weasley n'est pas comme Granger. Elle est libre et son amour pour Potter ne tien qu'à un fil. Il suffirait que Potter fasse l'imbécile une fois de trop et c'est fini. Ce fil, il est grand temps que tu t'occupe de le rompre !

Et sur ce nous sommes entrer dans la grande salle. Notre entrée, côte à côte, avait fait taire les Serpentars. Les Griffondor à la table à côté, s'interrogèrent sur la cause de ce silence. Quand il nous virent, on put lire différente expressions sur leur visages. Peur, étonnement, haine... Ridicule. Potter me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il était debout et se dirigeait vers la petite Weasley, heureusement, il c'était arrêter pour nous voir passer. Draco, profitant de l'occasion, arriva près de Ginny Weasley en premier :

Gin' tu viens manger à notre table ? J'ai besoin de te présenter quelqu'un.

Dray ! Harry allait venir me parler ! Répondit elle, offusquée.

Je décidait d'intervenir :

Viens Weasley.

Comme une automate, elle se leva et nous suivit à notre table :

Alors Dray, je peut savoir qui tu voulait me présenter ?

Déjà ne m'appelle pas Dray ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de se surnom !

Et ne va pas donner de mauvaise idées à Lucy ! D'ailleurs, c'est elle que je

voulais te présenter, Gin', Lucy Harker, émeraude de Serpentard. Lucy, Ginevria Weasley, rubis de Griffondor.

Bonjour. Entre joyau, on devrait s'entendre.

Je sourit, dévoilant mes canines pointues bien que rentrées.

Certainement, du moment que tu n'est pas... euh, tu sais...

Mangemorte ? Oh non, surtout pas. Voldemort n'a pas conquit tout le monde chez Serpentard, bien qu'il est l'air de tenir à moi... Regarde, même leur roi n'adhère pas à sa cause...

Draco grogna. Ce qui fit rire Ginny.

Alors c'est bon, Harker.

Appelle moi Lucy.

Alors appelle moi Ginny ou Gin'.

Je n'est pas encore de surnom, mais je suis sur que vous aller en trouver

un. N'est ce pas Draco ?

Et dans un geste d'apparence innocent, je m'appuis contre lui, mon dos et ma tête contre son torse. De la parfaite drague...

Je le sens frémir. Pas indifférent.

Je suis mortellement amusée. Les humains, leur sentiments et états d'âmes sont des jeux et la vie m'apparaît comme un gigantesque amusement. Un jeu ou je suis le gagnant et ou mes adversaires sont tellement insignifiant qu'il font partie du jeu. Je sens que Draco Malfoy va lui aussi, beaucoup s'amuser à jouer dans ce jeu ! Je sais que si j'insiste Draco ne résisterait pas et tomberait follement amoureux de moi... En voilà un projet. Déjà, alors que je n'est fait que m'appuyée contre lui, je m'amuse et me sens bien... il tomberait dans les maille de mon filet comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Et puis, il n'est pas moche, ce pourrait être un jeu agréable. Je sais, se sont des jeux enfantin, mais après tout ne suis-je pas une enfant ? Rien que cette pensée me fait rire.

Draco, qui m'a toujours dans ses bras avait commencer une conversation avec Ginevria. Il s'arrête un moment de parler, pour mieux entendre se son étrange. Soudain j'arrête rire. Je reprend mon expression habituelle. Et en une minute je passe en mode Lucifer Dracula. Je le sens, il tombera si facilement dans mon piège. Il est troublé, il a peur et il raison d'avoir peur. Lucifer, Lucifer ne rigole pas. On ne l'entendra plus jamais rire comme elle l'a fait maintenant, sauf si un événement important viens chambouler le cour de sa vie. Le diable s'amuse, mais ne rit pas.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, voilà, c'est fini ! C'est la totale parce qu'il faudra que je remplace tout les autre chapitres... Pff, que de boulot !

Aller !


	4. Le plan

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est là, tout beau, tout chaud, joli point de vue de Draky chou, qui est déstabiliser par notre dangereuse Lucy ! Qu'elle est diabolique celle là...

**Disclamer** : Lucy est à moi, rien qu'à moi tout à moi ! Ainsi que Draky chou et tout les autres ! Ok, Madame Rowling ! Pas besoin de procès, j'vous les rend (de toute façon, Pansy est invivable)!

**RAR** :

**Kate Malfoy **: Alors, marci infiniment d'abord, pour le réconford immense de savoir que quelqu'un suis mon histoire ! Ensuite, oui, Lucy est dangeureuse, mais séductrice aussi. Pour moi, c'est son point faible... Pour Draco et Ginny, il s'entendent bien parce que Gonny a décider de taper sur les nerfs de son frère en devenant amie avec un Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, par exemple ! Ensuite, comme Draco est du côté du "bien", il s'est dit que cette amitée pouvait marche, et voilà... Merci encore et voici la suite !

Allez, bonne lecture.

Chap 4

Prend garde à ton cœur, Draco

Je frissonne. Le joyau est contre moi, le joyau est contre moi, le joyau est contre moi... JE TIENS LE JOYAU DANS MES BRAS ! Alléluia ! Elle a l'air si innocente ! Je me doute bien qu'elle ne l'est pas, vu ça "condition" et elle ne serait pas à Serpentard si non, mais tout de même ! Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'écoute pas la conversation, presque assise sur me genoux, contre mon torse. Tout les Serpentars me lancent des regards admiratifs. En plus d'être le Roi, je vais être Celui_-_qui_-_tien_-_le_-_joyau_-_dans_-_ses_-_bras ! C'est presque mieux que Celui_-_qui_-_a_-_survécut ! En fait d'autre personnes me regardent... Potter & Cie la regardent, interloqués, Ginny me lance des regards plein de sous_-_entendus du genre :

"Draco Malfoy va t'il craqué et l'embrassé devant toute la grande salle ?"

Gin', tu me donne de mauvaises idées... Zabini est bouche bée et ô, surprise, Dumbledore me sourit !

Ah ah !

Vieux barbu est fier du supposé bébé mangemort ? Hum, reprenons notre sérieux, Ginny me répète la même chose depuis 5 minutes et elle commence à s'impatienter. Lucy, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle cause, réfléchit toujours. N'empêche que Lucy me fait peur. J'ai honte de me l'avoué, mais c'est vrai, j'ai signé un pacte d'amitié magique avec un vampire et qui est la fille la plus convoitée de tout Poudlard... Je relève les yeux, Ginny fait un monologue, bien contente que je ne l'interrompe pas. Puis, Lucy, bouge, elle se relève et me regarde un instant. Elle se rassoit sur sa chaise. Je soupire sans faire exprès, Lucy me lance un regard ironique. Et merde ! Lucy fait mine s'intéresser à ce que raconte Ginny, sont dos toujours appuyer contre mon torse. Je relève la tête, me rendant compte que je m'était égarer dans sa contemplation...

Tout à coup, je croise le regard de Anne_-_Laure Andersen, sulfureuse Pouffsoufle elle a été ma petit amie pendant 2 mois. Je n'est qu'une attraction physique pour elle mais elle s'en contente bien. Elle me regarde, je la regarde, elle regarde Lucy, elle regarde mes bras autour d'elle, elle me regarde. Pousser par je ne sais quel instinct, je lui sourit d'un air de prédateur, ce sourire que Ginny n'arrête pas de vanter au prés des filles de Griffondor pour me faire des fans en plus (et pour les éloignées de Potter)... À son tour elle me sourit, puis elle se retourne vers ses amies. Je baisse la tête pour regarder encore un peu les long cheveux soyeux de Lucy, mais ce n'est pas ses cheveux, mais une paire d'yeux rouge que je rencontre. Des yeux à l'air déçut... Elle se relève, dit quelque chose à Ginny, qui se lève prestement (c'est fou sont influence sur les autres !) et les deux s'en vont, me laissant planter là !

Ne pas perdre la face, ne pas perdre la face. Je sourit et me retourne vers Anderson. Elle me fait signe de la main et s'approche.

_-_ Draco, qui était cette ravissante jeune fille ?

_-_ En quoi ça te regarde, Anne_-_Laure ?

_-_ Tu sais, je suis libre.

_-_ Et bien pas moi !

Elle écarquille ses grand yeux bleus.

_-_ Cette fille c'est...

_-_ Non.

Je la foudroie du regard. Elle frissonne, avant de retrouver contenance et de m'attraper la main pour m'entraîner dans les couloirs. Je me dégage vivement. Bien sure elle s'étale sur moi. Se relevant, Anne_-_Laure me fait un clin d'œil :

_-_ Merci Dray ! Alors maintenant, parlons de notre couple.

_-_ Quel couple ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Maintenant AnLo, lâche moi, j'ai autre chose à faire !

_-_ Autre chose à faire, comme courir après ton petit cercueil ambulant ? Nous ne somme pas un couple ? Toi et cette petit imbécile, vous en êtes un peut_-_être ?

_-_ CE N'EST PAS UNE PETITE IMBÉCILE !

_-_ Ouh ! J'ai toucher le point faible...

_-_ Harker n'est pas mon point faible. Mon point faible, c'est la galanterie, parce que si je n'était pas galant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêcherait de te mettre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule...

Elle me lance un regard en coin.

_-_ Mais Dray, on dirait un croque mort, cette fille !

_-_ Qu'est ce que Harker viens faire là dedans ?

_-_ Mais, tu l'aime, non ?

_-_ Je quoi ?

_-_ Tu l'aime ! Alors que tu devrait m'aimer moi !

_-_ Je...

Je ne finit jamais ma phrase. Prenant peur je m'enfui dans les couloirs. Comme un dernier appel, Anne_-_Laure cria :

_-_ Draco, prend garde à ton cœur...

Les parole de Anne_-_Laure raisonnant dans mes oreilles :

"Tu l'aime, tu l'aime, tu l'aime, tu l'aime, TU L'AIME !"

NON ! Je ne l'aime pas, je ne veut pas, je ne peut pas.

Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas !

"Draco, prend garde à ton cœur..."

Je ne PEUT pas l'aimer. Un Malfoy n'aime pas.

"Draco, prend garde à ton cœur..."

Ou est t'il, mon cœur, maintenant ?

Je déambule dans les couloir, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma route. Outch ! J'ai fait collision avec Granger. Pour éviter les problèmes je la relève, marmonne un vague "pardon" et repars dans les couloirs. J'ai foutu en l'air ma réputation.

Merde.

J'ouvre le porte de n'importe qu'elle classe, vérifiant qu'elle est vide je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, le grand Draco Malfoy doit faire le point sur ses idées...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà, c'est fini ! Et à la semaine prochaine, POV de Lucy !


	5. Agréable soirée

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 6, qui est un tournant de l'histoire !

Une petite review ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

**RAR :**

**Lau :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour le "jeux de mots" entre "Dracula" et "Harker", je supose que tu as lu le livre "Dracula", de Bram Stoker. C'est un bon livre, et tu retrouvera beaucoup d'alusions à lui dans cette fic ! Pour Lucifer, c'est le nom du diable et comme les vampires sont des creatures diaboliques, je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien ! En plus, je voulais absolument qu'elle s'appelle Lucy, et je me suis rendue compte que ça pourrait être son diminutif ! Pour les fautes, merci ! Ça m'a servi d'argument dans la lutte avec ma mère pour la convaincre que je suis pas si nulle en orthographe qu'elle le croit ! "Mais mamaaaan ! Mes reviewers disent que je fait pas de fautes !"

**Helfi Malfoy :** Des clichés ? Où ça des clichés ? Montre les moi que je les extermine ! Je peut pas me corrigé si tu m'indique pas mes erreurs avec plus de précision... Mais merci quand même ! Pour le chapitre ou il déssendent les escaliers, je voit pas... En ce qui concerne la longueur de mes chapitres, je les écrit longtemps à l'avance alors...

Mais bon, j'espère que tu aime bien ma fic quand même ! Merci pour les compliments sur mon style et ma fic !

**Kate Malfoy :** Aaaaah, mon admirable Kate Malfoy ! La chaleur de réconfort dans mon cœur perpétuelement glacer par le manque de reviews ! Tu vois, je m'improvise poétesse pour te remercier ! Ça ne fait rien si tu as raté un chapitre ! L'important c'est que tu continue à suivre ;) ! Pour Ginny qui aide quand même Lucy, c'est à cause de son pouvoiiiiiir hypnotique dans la voix !

**Nephentes :** Merci Beaucoup ! Tu est le 2° inscrit à qui m'envoie une review et je vais de ce pas lire tes fics !

**Lélou :** Merci beaucoup ! Et pour le "coupage", c'est pour le besoin de suspeeeence ;) !

Chapitre 6

Je me maudit une dernière fois. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Je suis entrain d'aider la reine des vampires à bouffer mon pire ennemi avec la principale fan de celui-ci !

Mon dieu, mon dieu... La décadence n'est pas loin, Draco...

Accroupi derrière une statue, je regarde Potter passer avec Granger et Weasley. Je me remémore mon rôle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepter, Harker me fais un drôle d'effet...

Je voit Gin' qui gesticule devant Granger, je sais ce qu'elle dit.

"Hermione, je ne comprend pas mon devoir de métamorphose... Tu peut pas venir m'aider ? S'il teuuuh plaîîîît...". Cette peste en profite pour jeter un regard langoureux à Potter. Celui-ci n'y est pas insensible apparemment. Mais comment être insensible au regard de Ginny ? Mais avec Potter on ne sais jamais... Il est vraiment aveugle pour ses choses là... Granger fais un geste pour suivre Gin', mais Potter la retient, mais qu'est qu'il dit ?

Lensicius Nosorus...

Merci Gin' ! J'entend Potter comme si il était en face de moi.

"- ...mione ! Je vais t'aider, Ginny, si tu veut ! McGonnagal ma expliquer comment faire tellement de fois."

Gin' lance des regards affolée autours d'elle, sois elle accepte et elle passe un moment avec Potter et par la même occasion, fait échouer le plan de Lucy, sois elle refuse et vexe profondément Potter, je me tourne vers Lucy, collée contre moi tellement on as pas de place...

_-_ On fait quoi ?

_-_ Il faut qu'elle accepte. Je vais me débrouiller. Dés que j'ai finit d'agir, occupe toi de Weasley mâle.

Elle se tourne vars Gin' et elle murmure "Accepte...", d'un ton sans réplique, aussitôt, Ginny, se raidit et dit à Potter :

"- Mais bien sur Harry !"

Avant de s'éloignée avec lui. Je pense qu'au moment ou Lucy à dit

"accepte", si on m'avait demander d'embrasser Goyle, j'aurait accepter ! Qu'elle est bizarre cette fille ! Mais, sans me donner le temps de lui demander des explications, elle se lève et se dirige vers Potter et Ginny.

_-_ Hey, Ginny ! Puis-je t'emprunter Potter pour quelque minutes ?

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et attrape Potter par la cravate et l'entraîne avec elle. Gin' est bouche bée mais elle s'empêche de pouffer devant la tête de Potter qui fixe le décolleté de Lucy, y se gêne pas celui là !

Je m'avance vers Ginny.

_-_ Gin', je veux pas raté ça ! Occupe toi de ton frère, s'il te plaît.

Elle réfléchit trois minutes.

_-_ D'accord, à condition que tu me raconte tout après !

_-_ Marcher conclut soeurette !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant de me retourner...

... Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Weasley mâle.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête de sale fouine, pour appeler MA sœur, soeurette ?

Belette est furieux, Granger elle me sourit. Et pourquoi, je peut savoir ? "Peut-être parce que tu viens de te montrer gentil avec quelqu'un de ton entourage pour la deuxième fois, Draco, et parce qu'elle n'est pas bête..." Me souffle la voix de Lucy. Depuis quand Lucy est ma conscience ? Elle est encore moins consciente que moi ! Mais bon, vite une réponse ! Je pleurerait ta réputation après !

_-_ Depuis que qu'elle est mon amie, belette !

_-_ TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE CORROMPRE GINNY AINSI ! RETOURNE RAMPER AU PIED DE FACE DE SERPENT, MAIS LAISSE GINNY EN PAIX !

_-_ Ron !

C'est Granger et Gin', la première à l'air gênée, l'autre furieuse. Gin' me fait signe d'y aller. Laissons là ce débrouiller avec son frère possessif...

Je m'engage dans le couloir qu'on emprunté Lucy et Potter, pourvu qu'il ne sois pas trop tard ! Il fait de plus en plus sombre, Lucy à bien arranger sont coup ! Tout à coup je débouche dans une petite salle vide. On n'arrive à voir la porte qui se trouve dans le fond que grâce au filet de lumière qui passe par dessous, j'ai retrouver ma vampire préférée... Doucement, j'entrouvre la porte. Potter ne me remarque pas, Lucy non plus je croit. Elle sourit à Potter. Elle lui tourne autour, féline, l'enjôle, l'ensorcelle. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bien... Pour une fois je compatit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle met comme parfums, mais après l'avoir eu prés de moi, ma tête me tourne toujours. Lucy fait un drôle d'effet sur les hommes...

Elle lui parle.

_-_ Potter, regarde moi.

Ah pour ça il la regarde ! Il la dévore des yeux. Je sens de la colère m'envahir, il n'a pas le droit ! "Lucy ne t'appartient pas ! Et tu est jaloux !" glousse la voix de Lucy dans ma tête. Mon dieu ! Ma conscience est un vampire ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tourne toujours autour de lui, mais à chaque tour qu'elle fait, elle se rapproche.

Il est complètement hypnotisé. Elle est tout prés, elle se serre contre lui. Potter frisonne il approche ses lèvres des siennes et il l'embrasse.

Quand elle le repousse, il est complètement ivre.

Ivre est vraiment le mot ! On dirait un toxico en manque ! Qu'est ce que Lucy lui a fait pour qu'il soit déjà acro ? Il essaye de la retenir, il la rapproche de lui et il s'embrassent encore. Une vague de nausée s'empare de moi, LUCY EMBRASSE POTTER ! Cette fois il est achevé, il s'effondre sur la table ou il était assis. Je me retiens de ricaner, tout cuit le Potter ! Lucy s'approche de lui et je retiens ma respiration... Elle découvre le cou de Potter ou palpite une grosse veine. Elle incline la tête et ses canines prennent une taille démesurée. Elle les approche du cou de Potter et les enfonce dans la veine, presque délicatement.

Avant qu'elle les ferme, j'ai put y lire un bonheur proche de l'extase.

Elle se sépare de la veine pour remodre exactement au même endroit, avec voracité et brusquerie. Presque animalement. Je frémit. Du sang déborde pour lui couler sur le menton quand elle se relève. Elle en recueille une goutte sur son doigt avant de lécher le reste. Puis elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Merde.

_-_ Tu veux goûter, Drrraco.

Elle me tends son doigt ou brille la goutte écarlate. Elle bien étrange cette goutte, si rouge sur le doigt pâle de Lucy...

_-_ Aprrroche...

Elle semblait dans un état second, comme si le sang lui avait fait perdre contrôle. Mais elle était belle, terriblement belle. Je fit un pas. Puis deux. J'était maintenant assez proche pour voir le fond de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas Lucy Harker. Elle était Lucifer Dracula.

_-_ Lucy !

Elle cligna des yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il avait retrouver cette lueur qui la caractérisait elle et non le vampire qu'elle était.

_-_ Oh, excuse-moi, Draco !

Son accent Transylvanient avait disparut, bon signe.

_-_ J'ai eu un moment d'égarement ! Potter est délicieux !

_-_ Tu vas le laisser là, comme ça ?

_-_ Bien sur que non !

Elle sourit. Je m'attendit à ce qu'elle rit, mais elle ne rit pas. Depuis le jour ou nous avions fait connaissance pour la première fois, je ne l'avais plus entendu rire. Ce rire si beau...

_-_ Je vais m'en occupée.

Elle se tourna vers Potter, toujours étendu sur sa table et elle murmura la formule que je lui avait apprise. Les deux petits trous rouges disparurent.

_-_ Oubliette !

Potter tressaillait, mais ne se réveillât pas. Je lui demandait ce qu'elle

allait faire du corps. Ce fut à moi de frissonner. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait tuer...

_-_ Je vais l'installer dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il se souviendra de m'avoir embrasser et d'avoir adoré ça. Le seul problème avec cette technique, c'est qu'il deviennent tous un peut acro, après... Il me courent après tout le temps...

_-_ Ginny va être furieuse.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerait !

_-_ Aller Draco, sers moi à quelque chose et transporte Potter à la bibliothèque !

_-_ Comme si je te servait à rien...

_-_ A part à m'espionner je vois pas à quoi !

_-_ Grpzdjskj... _Mobili corpus !_

_-_ Parle distinctement Draky chou !

_-_ NE M'APPELLE PAS DRAKY CHOU !

_-_ Mon pauuuuuuvre Draky chou ! Comme Potter t'embêêêêête !

_-_ Arrête, par pitié ! Parkinson m'appelle déjà comme ça tout la journée, avec toi en plus, c'est ma fin !

_-_ Pourquoi croit tu que je le dit, Draky Chou ? Quand Ginny va savoir ça !

_-_ Non, pitié ! Ne dit pas ça à Ginny !

La tête Potter se cogna contre la porte de la bibliothèque.

_-_

On l'a installer dans un coin, Pince n'est pas là... Lucy va s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle et me fais signe de la suivre, ce que je fais volontiers. Mon royaume pour un baiser !

Stop, stop, stop !

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? "Prend garde à ton cœur, Draco", mon dieu Lucy ne cite pas AnLo !

_-_ Aller viens Draky Chou !

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Lucy !

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Je m'assois prés d'elle aussitôt, elle s'assoit sur mes genoux. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la serre contre moi. Mon dieu, son parfum...

Je doit résister.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je me noie dans cette océan de sang. Tout prés, je vois c'est lèvres rouge qui bougent. Que disent t'elle ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Je sais qu'elle ne parle plus de ce surnom stupide. Mais de quoi parle t'elle. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, lui dire que je ne la comprend pas, qu'elle est trop prés, que je ne peut pas le supporter. Mais elle serre un peut plus contre moi. Sa bouche est tout prés de mon oreille. Elle me souffle "Tais-toi", avant de m'embrasser.

C'est le septième ciel.

Encore, plus, pitié. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vole ses lèvres. Elle à l'air surprise, mais ce laisse faire. Encore, plus, encore...

J'espère que ce moment de pur bonheur ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu ça.

Lucy.

Lucy.

C'est une vampire.

Mon dieu, pardonne moi AnLo. J'ai perdu mon cœur, Lucy l'a voler... Ça m'apprendra, la prochaine fois, je l'entourerait d'alarmes et d'anti-vols...

C'est l'entente parfaite, l'extase complète. Je sais que c'est différent qu'avec Potter. Je ne sais pas

comment mais je le sais. Je commence à avoir chaud...

Puis tout à coup un bruit, une exclamation étouffée. Je m'arrête. Lucy est toute chamboulée, c'est si drôle de voir cette expression sur son visage que je lui vole un rapide baiser avant de me retourner.

Potter, la main devant sa bouche, nous regarde avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Lucy l'interpelle, contrariée qu'on nous eu interrompu.

_-_ Voyeur ! Retourne voir Ginny et dit lui qu'on arrivera pas avant demain matin.

Il est tellement ébahit qu'il tourne les talons et sors. Aussitôt, Lucy me force à la regarder, pour pouvoir approfondir nos baisers. Je sens que cette nuit vas être agréable...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, voilà, c'est fini ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Ayez pitié et laisser moi juste un mots ! "Bravo", "Continue", "Nul"

Pitié !


	6. SerpentardSerpentard, couple royal !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 6, qui est un tournant de l'histoire !

Une petite review ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

**RAR :**

**Lau :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour le "jeux de mots" entre "Dracula" et "Harker", je supose que tu as lu le livre "Dracula", de Bram Stoker. C'est un bon livre, et tu retrouvera beaucoup d'alusions à lui dans cette fic ! Pour Lucifer, c'est le nom du diable et comme les vampires sont des creatures diaboliques, je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien ! En plus, je voulais absolument qu'elle s'appelle Lucy, et je me suis rendue compte que ça pourrait être son diminutif ! Pour les fautes, merci ! Ça m'a servi d'argument dans la lutte avec ma mère pour la convaincre que je suis pas si nulle en orthographe qu'elle le croit ! "Mais mamaaaan ! Mes reviewers disent que je fait pas de fautes !"

**Helfi Malfoy :** Des clichés ? Où ça des clichés ? Montre les moi que je les extermine ! Je peut pas me corrigé si tu m'indique pas mes erreurs avec plus de précision... Mais merci quand même ! Pour le chapitre ou il déssendent les escaliers, je voit pas... En ce qui concerne la longueur de mes chapitres, je les écrit longtemps à l'avance alors...

Mais bon, j'espère que tu aime bien ma fic quand même ! Merci pour les compliments sur mon style et ma fic !

**Kate Malfoy :** Aaaaah, mon admirable Kate Malfoy ! La chaleur de réconfort dans mon cœur perpétuelement glacer par le manque de reviews ! Tu vois, je m'improvise poétesse pour te remercier ! Ça ne fait rien si tu as raté un chapitre ! L'important c'est que tu continue à suivre ;) ! Pour Ginny qui aide quand même Lucy, c'est à cause de son pouvoiiiiiir hypnotique dans la voix !

**Nephentes :** Merci Beaucoup ! Tu est le 2° inscrit à qui m'envoie une review et je vais de ce pas lire tes fics !

**Lélou :** Merci beaucoup ! Et pour le "coupage", c'est pour le besoin de suspeeeence ;) !

Chapitre 6

Je me maudit une dernière fois. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Je suis entrain d'aider la reine des vampires à bouffer mon pire ennemi avec la principale fan de celui-ci !

Mon dieu, mon dieu... La décadence n'est pas loin, Draco...

Accroupi derrière une statue, je regarde Potter passer avec Granger et Weasley. Je me remémore mon rôle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepter, Harker me fais un drôle d'effet...

Je voit Gin' qui gesticule devant Granger, je sais ce qu'elle dit.

"Hermione, je ne comprend pas mon devoir de métamorphose... Tu peut pas venir m'aider ? S'il teuuuh plaîîîît...". Cette peste en profite pour jeter un regard langoureux à Potter. Celui-ci n'y est pas insensible apparemment. Mais comment être insensible au regard de Ginny ? Mais avec Potter on ne sais jamais... Il est vraiment aveugle pour ses choses là... Granger fais un geste pour suivre Gin', mais Potter la retient, mais qu'est qu'il dit ?

Lensicius Nosorus...

Merci Gin' ! J'entend Potter comme si il était en face de moi.

"- ...mione ! Je vais t'aider, Ginny, si tu veut ! McGonnagal ma expliquer comment faire tellement de fois."

Gin' lance des regards affolée autours d'elle, sois elle accepte et elle passe un moment avec Potter et par la même occasion, fait échouer le plan de Lucy, sois elle refuse et vexe profondément Potter, je me tourne vers Lucy, collée contre moi tellement on as pas de place...

_-_ On fait quoi ?

_-_ Il faut qu'elle accepte. Je vais me débrouiller. Dés que j'ai finit d'agir, occupe toi de Weasley mâle.

Elle se tourne vars Gin' et elle murmure "Accepte...", d'un ton sans réplique, aussitôt, Ginny, se raidit et dit à Potter :

"- Mais bien sur Harry !"

Avant de s'éloignée avec lui. Je pense qu'au moment ou Lucy à dit

"accepte", si on m'avait demander d'embrasser Goyle, j'aurait accepter ! Qu'elle est bizarre cette fille ! Mais, sans me donner le temps de lui demander des explications, elle se lève et se dirige vers Potter et Ginny.

_-_ Hey, Ginny ! Puis-je t'emprunter Potter pour quelque minutes ?

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et attrape Potter par la cravate et l'entraîne avec elle. Gin' est bouche bée mais elle s'empêche de pouffer devant la tête de Potter qui fixe le décolleté de Lucy, y se gêne pas celui là !

Je m'avance vers Ginny.

_-_ Gin', je veux pas raté ça ! Occupe toi de ton frère, s'il te plaît.

Elle réfléchit trois minutes.

_-_ D'accord, à condition que tu me raconte tout après !

_-_ Marcher conclut soeurette !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant de me retourner...

... Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Weasley mâle.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête de sale fouine, pour appeler MA sœur, soeurette ?

Belette est furieux, Granger elle me sourit. Et pourquoi, je peut savoir ? "Peut-être parce que tu viens de te montrer gentil avec quelqu'un de ton entourage pour la deuxième fois, Draco, et parce qu'elle n'est pas bête..." Me souffle la voix de Lucy. Depuis quand Lucy est ma conscience ? Elle est encore moins consciente que moi ! Mais bon, vite une réponse ! Je pleurerait ta réputation après !

_-_ Depuis que qu'elle est mon amie, belette !

_-_ TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE CORROMPRE GINNY AINSI ! RETOURNE RAMPER AU PIED DE FACE DE SERPENT, MAIS LAISSE GINNY EN PAIX !

_-_ Ron !

C'est Granger et Gin', la première à l'air gênée, l'autre furieuse. Gin' me fait signe d'y aller. Laissons là ce débrouiller avec son frère possessif...

Je m'engage dans le couloir qu'on emprunté Lucy et Potter, pourvu qu'il ne sois pas trop tard ! Il fait de plus en plus sombre, Lucy à bien arranger sont coup ! Tout à coup je débouche dans une petite salle vide. On n'arrive à voir la porte qui se trouve dans le fond que grâce au filet de lumière qui passe par dessous, j'ai retrouver ma vampire préférée... Doucement, j'entrouvre la porte. Potter ne me remarque pas, Lucy non plus je croit. Elle sourit à Potter. Elle lui tourne autour, féline, l'enjôle, l'ensorcelle. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bien... Pour une fois je compatit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle met comme parfums, mais après l'avoir eu prés de moi, ma tête me tourne toujours. Lucy fait un drôle d'effet sur les hommes...

Elle lui parle.

_-_ Potter, regarde moi.

Ah pour ça il la regarde ! Il la dévore des yeux. Je sens de la colère m'envahir, il n'a pas le droit ! "Lucy ne t'appartient pas ! Et tu est jaloux !" glousse la voix de Lucy dans ma tête. Mon dieu ! Ma conscience est un vampire ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tourne toujours autour de lui, mais à chaque tour qu'elle fait, elle se rapproche.

Il est complètement hypnotisé. Elle est tout prés, elle se serre contre lui. Potter frisonne il approche ses lèvres des siennes et il l'embrasse.

Quand elle le repousse, il est complètement ivre.

Ivre est vraiment le mot ! On dirait un toxico en manque ! Qu'est ce que Lucy lui a fait pour qu'il soit déjà acro ? Il essaye de la retenir, il la rapproche de lui et il s'embrassent encore. Une vague de nausée s'empare de moi, LUCY EMBRASSE POTTER ! Cette fois il est achevé, il s'effondre sur la table ou il était assis. Je me retiens de ricaner, tout cuit le Potter ! Lucy s'approche de lui et je retiens ma respiration... Elle découvre le cou de Potter ou palpite une grosse veine. Elle incline la tête et ses canines prennent une taille démesurée. Elle les approche du cou de Potter et les enfonce dans la veine, presque délicatement.

Avant qu'elle les ferme, j'ai put y lire un bonheur proche de l'extase.

Elle se sépare de la veine pour remodre exactement au même endroit, avec voracité et brusquerie. Presque animalement. Je frémit. Du sang déborde pour lui couler sur le menton quand elle se relève. Elle en recueille une goutte sur son doigt avant de lécher le reste. Puis elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Merde.

_-_ Tu veux goûter, Drrraco.

Elle me tends son doigt ou brille la goutte écarlate. Elle bien étrange cette goutte, si rouge sur le doigt pâle de Lucy...

_-_ Aprrroche...

Elle semblait dans un état second, comme si le sang lui avait fait perdre contrôle. Mais elle était belle, terriblement belle. Je fit un pas. Puis deux. J'était maintenant assez proche pour voir le fond de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas Lucy Harker. Elle était Lucifer Dracula.

_-_ Lucy !

Elle cligna des yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il avait retrouver cette lueur qui la caractérisait elle et non le vampire qu'elle était.

_-_ Oh, excuse-moi, Draco !

Son accent Transylvanient avait disparut, bon signe.

_-_ J'ai eu un moment d'égarement ! Potter est délicieux !

_-_ Tu vas le laisser là, comme ça ?

_-_ Bien sur que non !

Elle sourit. Je m'attendit à ce qu'elle rit, mais elle ne rit pas. Depuis le jour ou nous avions fait connaissance pour la première fois, je ne l'avais plus entendu rire. Ce rire si beau...

_-_ Je vais m'en occupée.

Elle se tourna vers Potter, toujours étendu sur sa table et elle murmura la formule que je lui avait apprise. Les deux petits trous rouges disparurent.

_-_ Oubliette !

Potter tressaillait, mais ne se réveillât pas. Je lui demandait ce qu'elle

allait faire du corps. Ce fut à moi de frissonner. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait tuer...

_-_ Je vais l'installer dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il se souviendra de m'avoir embrasser et d'avoir adoré ça. Le seul problème avec cette technique, c'est qu'il deviennent tous un peut acro, après... Il me courent après tout le temps...

_-_ Ginny va être furieuse.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerait !

_-_ Aller Draco, sers moi à quelque chose et transporte Potter à la bibliothèque !

_-_ Comme si je te servait à rien...

_-_ A part à m'espionner je vois pas à quoi !

_-_ Grpzdjskj... _Mobili corpus !_

_-_ Parle distinctement Draky chou !

_-_ NE M'APPELLE PAS DRAKY CHOU !

_-_ Mon pauuuuuuvre Draky chou ! Comme Potter t'embêêêêête !

_-_ Arrête, par pitié ! Parkinson m'appelle déjà comme ça tout la journée, avec toi en plus, c'est ma fin !

_-_ Pourquoi croit tu que je le dit, Draky Chou ? Quand Ginny va savoir ça !

_-_ Non, pitié ! Ne dit pas ça à Ginny !

La tête Potter se cogna contre la porte de la bibliothèque.

_-_

On l'a installer dans un coin, Pince n'est pas là... Lucy va s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle et me fais signe de la suivre, ce que je fais volontiers. Mon royaume pour un baiser !

Stop, stop, stop !

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? "Prend garde à ton cœur, Draco", mon dieu Lucy ne cite pas AnLo !

_-_ Aller viens Draky Chou !

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Lucy !

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Je m'assois prés d'elle aussitôt, elle s'assoit sur mes genoux. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la serre contre moi. Mon dieu, son parfum...

Je doit résister.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je me noie dans cette océan de sang. Tout prés, je vois c'est lèvres rouge qui bougent. Que disent t'elle ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Je sais qu'elle ne parle plus de ce surnom stupide. Mais de quoi parle t'elle. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, lui dire que je ne la comprend pas, qu'elle est trop prés, que je ne peut pas le supporter. Mais elle serre un peut plus contre moi. Sa bouche est tout prés de mon oreille. Elle me souffle "Tais-toi", avant de m'embrasser.

C'est le septième ciel.

Encore, plus, pitié. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vole ses lèvres. Elle à l'air surprise, mais ce laisse faire. Encore, plus, encore...

J'espère que ce moment de pur bonheur ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu ça.

Lucy.

Lucy.

C'est une vampire.

Mon dieu, pardonne moi AnLo. J'ai perdu mon cœur, Lucy l'a voler... Ça m'apprendra, la prochaine fois, je l'entourerait d'alarmes et d'anti-vols...

C'est l'entente parfaite, l'extase complète. Je sais que c'est différent qu'avec Potter. Je ne sais pas

comment mais je le sais. Je commence à avoir chaud...

Puis tout à coup un bruit, une exclamation étouffée. Je m'arrête. Lucy est toute chamboulée, c'est si drôle de voir cette expression sur son visage que je lui vole un rapide baiser avant de me retourner.

Potter, la main devant sa bouche, nous regarde avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Lucy l'interpelle, contrariée qu'on nous eu interrompu.

_-_ Voyeur ! Retourne voir Ginny et dit lui qu'on arrivera pas avant demain matin.

Il est tellement ébahit qu'il tourne les talons et sors. Aussitôt, Lucy me force à la regarder, pour pouvoir approfondir nos baisers. Je sens que cette nuit vas être agréable...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, voilà, c'est fini ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Ayez pitié et laisser moi juste un mots ! "Bravo", "Continue", "Nul"

Pitié !


	7. Entrée préméditée

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 7, auparavant 6, qui a été décaler ! C'est un chapitre transitoire, que je n'aime pas beaucoup, mais il fallait bien qu'il y est un lendemain !

Si vous êtes pas content à propos du chapitre disparu, dites le dans une review... regard suppliant

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

Pour me faire pardonner voici les **RAR :**

**Lau :** Merci infiniment ! Un revieweuse fidèle, c'est une revieweuse x 10 ! Pour la relation Lucy/Dray, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais tu as raison, Lucy, étant ce qu'elle est, ne pouvait pas avoir une relation normale. Moi, je plaint surtout Draco ! Pour la souite, elle est là ; ) !

**eldiablo :** MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI (j'ai compter le nombre de merci ! Et enfin, pour finir, merci ! Mais je l'est déjà dit, non ?)

**Paprika Star :** Ma toute première review ! La first de first ! C'est gentil de repasser ! Merci ! Pour continuer, je continue et je compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt ! Le couple Dray/Lucy viens de commencer et va passer par de nombreuse "aventures" ! Aller, j'espère te revoir !

**Nephentes :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, j'adore Draco ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait une fic sur lui et sur les vamps, que j'adore encore plus ! Le pauvre, il est un peut perdu avec Lucy et tout ça ! Pour ma phrase "J'ai perdu mon cœur etc...", moi aussi, je l'aime bien. J'avais peur que les reviewer la trouve trop emphatique, mais c'est ma petite chérie ! Si non, très flattée d'avoir fait une "expression culte"

**Ilyria :** Merci ! Ça me flatte de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui prennent la peine d'écrire 8 mots, plus un chiffre pour ma fic !

**vinvin : **Un adorateur de "Dracula" de Bram Stocker, le vrai, l'unique ? Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui admet que l'original est mieux que les pâles copie qu'on en a faite ! Merci, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans l'utilisation du livre que j'appelle "ma deuxième bible" !

**Minuial :** T'es sur que tu est en bonne santé mentale ? Ça fait bizarre de savoir que des gens NORMAUX aiment mon histoire ; ) ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien les histoire ou on apprivoise le grand Draco Malfoy ! Je privilégie les Dray/Ginny et les Dray/Mione, bien que je pense que ça sois impossible dans le vrai livre !

Chapitre 6

Hum... Je remue un peut. Je secoue les draps qui voilent mon corps nu. J'ai vraiment chaud dans se lit.

Tien se n'est pas ma chambre...

J'enfouit mon nez dans les cheveux de Draco, qui me prend dans ses bras dans son sommeil.

Euh...

Corps, nu, Draco, lit...

Mon dieu ! Hier soir ! Les souvenirs me reviennent encore en bloc, comme après chaque apparition sous forme de vampire.

Hier, Potter, à la bibliothèque ! Un flot de sensation envahissent mon esprit, hier soir, c'était tellement merveilleux. Je n'est jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Même avec mes victimes les plus délicieuse, même avec ceux que j'ai tuer. Nunca, jamais, never.

C'était... Génial.

Voilà que je parle comme une humaine, mais il est vrai que Draco est merveilleux et que mon petit jeux à donner ses fruits. En vérité, je ne pensait pas que j'allais réussir si vite et que ce serait si bien !

En attendant, je pense que je vais continuer, je m'amuse tellement...

Je suis encore fatiguée, après tout, je n'ai pas dut dormir beaucoup cette nuit...

Je m'endors dans les bras de Draco.

Qu'elle phrase...

OXOXOXOXOX

Je m'étire et baille. Draco c'est déjà réveiller, apparemment il revient des cuisines, car il a les bras charger de toast et d'autre aliments pour faire le parfait petit déjeuner. Je me lève. Vraiment, il n'est pas parfait ce type !

Même pas eu l'idée de me l'apporter au lit, ce petit déj' !

Je m'assoie en face de lui, car il avait installer le petit déjeuner sur une petit table. Eh bien, c'est luxe quand on est préfet en chef !

Il lève les yeux et rigole.

_-_ Lucy ! J'allais te l'amener au lit !

Hum, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il pouffe encore.

_-_ Comment as tu fait pour retrouver tes habits ?

_-_ Disons que j'ai chercher un peut partout dans la chambre... Ah, j'ai trouver... ÇA !

Je sors de derrière mon dos un slip blanc à rayures roses, ou on peut voir des papillons imprimer...

_-_ Raaaaaaaah ! Lucy !

_-_ Draky Chou ! Imagine que je disent à toute tes admiratrices que Draco Malfoy porte des slips rose avec des petit papillons...

_-_ Lucy, ma douce, tu ne ferait pas ça... Pas à moi...

_-_ Hum, laisse moi réfléchir... En échange de quoi ?

Il se jeta presque sur moi, avec voracité, comme si j'était une coupe pleine de sang. Enfin, pour lui se serait plutôt du whisky pur feu...

Se fut un délicieux moment, il y avait tellement de complicité entre Draco et moi que j'ai presque oublier que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que j'était une vampire et pas une mortelle qui allait se marier avec Draco à la sortie de Poudlard. En attendant, on était dimanche et je comptait bien passer la finde mon week-end avec mes amis, comme n'importe qui. J'ai le droit de m'amuser, aussi...

D'ailleurs, j'expérimente un jeu très drôle en se moment...

Draco m'appelle, il paraît que Ginny a envoyer Crivey nous dire de venir la retrouver dans la grande salle. Il allait sortir quand je lui fit remarquer que je me réservait le droit de le voir torse nu et que si il voulait sortit, il devrait mettre une chemise...

Il sourit avant de passer un T-shirt noir. Ce qui est bien le week-end, c'est qu'on as le droit de mettre les vêtement qu'on veut ! Nous somme donc tout deux vêtus de noir, et l'effet est impressionnant ! Hum, je voudrait bien voir la tête de cette Anne-Laure ! Qui est un cercueil maintenant ?

Apparemment, Draco préfère les cercueils que les pimbêches au poses affectées ! Douce vengeance !

Je me demande quel effet notre couple va avoir sur la grande salle...

Il est sure que cela ne laissera pas indifférent, Lucy Harker ET Draco Malfoy ! Il manquerait plus que Anne-Laure sorte avec Potter et c'est l'émeute (et la mort de Anne-Laure, Ginny n'est pas très sympa quand il s'agit de Potter...)

Nous voici devant les deux immense portes. Ils est assez tard, toute l'école est dedans je parie...

J'échange un regard avec Draco.

_-_ J'aurait aimer que tu mette quelque chose de moins moulant...

_-_ Maintenant que tu est mon petit ami, ça te dérange ? Tu t'en accommodait très bien avant... Et de toute façon, tu ne décide pas de ce que je porte, si ?

_-_ Non, non, bien sur que non !

Il me regarde, embêter, je sais qu'il a dit ça par pure jalousie et je ne peut m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Il me répond par un regard noir.

_-_ Bon, on va pas rester là toute l'année !

_-_ Tu as raison. Et fait gaffe à cette Anne-Laure, je l'aime pas !

Il me sourit d'un air triomphant avant, de reprendre sa tête de sex-symbol provocateur. Je fais de même.

Le roi et la reine de Serpentard enfin réunit...

Draco pousse les deux grande portes et nous entrons.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_POV de Ginny_

Malgré tout ce qu'on dit, la conversation de Hermione est compréhensible et très intéressante, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer dessus aujourd'hui... Que font Dray et Lucy ?

Des trucs pas catholique, c'est sur...

An tout cas, j'espère que Colin les as trouver... Il faut vraiment que je parle à Lucy à propos de Harry ! Ce crétin n'arrête pas de regarder la table de Serpentard ! Et cette imbécile d'Anne-Laure, qui lui tourne autour ! Il ne faut pas jouer à ça avec Harry ! Il a un train de retard sur les autres garçon de se côté là, le pauvre, il tomberait dans les bras de n'importe qu'elle pimbêche ! N'empêche qu'Anne-Laure est sur le point de l'embobiner et moi non !

Arrgh ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une bimbo de chez Pouffsoufle ?

Parce que je suis le rubis de Griffondor, dirait Dray... Qu'elle dommage que Harry ne s'en aperçoivent pas !

Tout à coup, Hermione s'interromps et fixe ses yeux marrons effarés sur la porte de la grande salle, qui, d'après le bruit, vient de s'ouvrir bruyamment.

Je me retourne.

Lucy et Dray, main dans la main, se dirigent dignement vers la table de Serpentard.

Je suis renversée.

Ils ont l'air si... Si... Inaccessibles, froids, durs, supérieurs, dignes. Tout les deux en noir, on aurait dit les souverains de l'enfer.

Le couple royal de Serpentard.

Serpentard/Serpentard.

La maison de Salazard ne se mélange pas, elle n'en a pas besoin, elle se suffit à elle même.

Ils sont si impressionnants, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de ce remplir de respect pour Lucy. En deux semaine, elle a mit Draco Malfoy dans sa poche !

Lucy me regarde et là c'est comme si elle avait rompu le sort, mais seulement avec moi. Je peut enfin détacher mon regard du couple divin pour balayer la salle.

Tout, absolument TOUT les élève on les yeux fixés sur le couple royal.

Les expressions varient, même si c'est l'admiration qu'on retrouve la plus. Anne-Laure est furax de se voir piquer Dray. Harry est bouche bée et il dévisage Dray avec haine. Pauvre Harry, qu'est ce que Dray lui a fait, encore ?

Je le sais très bien : Rien !

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me voiler la face, Harry est tout simplement jaloux !

Hermione fixe Lucy, une sincère admiration dans les prunelles.

Ron est, lui aussi bouche bée et semble contrarié.

Quand à Dumbledore, il sourit. Et passe d'un air ravie sa main dans sa

barbe blanche...

Cet hurluberlu nous réserve encore bien de surprises !

Tout à coup, le couple atteint enfin la table de Serpentard et s'assois.

Explosion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Retour au POV de Lucy_

Le silence de la grande salle est tellement pesant que c'est un plaisir immense de savoir que c'est moi-même qui l'est provoquer. Draco et moi échangeons un regard, il triomphe... Il est vrai que Potter n'impose pas le silence à la grande salle quand il y rentre avec sa nouvelle copine...

Je regarde Ginny avec insistance et elle finit par comprendre et se lever pour venir avec nous. Elle nous fait des sourire ravis qui font rire Draco.

_-_ Alors, c'est quand le mariage ? Aller Lucy, je serait ta demoiselle d'honneur ! S'il teuh plaît !

_-_ Doucement, Gin', ou j'appelle Potter pour qu'il te face taire !

_-_ Vos enfant s'appelleront...

Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir. Illuminée, elle reprend :

_-_ Arthur, John, Mina, Jonathan et Quincey !

Je la regarde avec étonnement. Comment as telle put savoir ?

Gin', tu as option divination ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce que tu viens de réciter le nom de ma mère, du mari de ma mère et

de mon demi-frère...

Quoi !

Ma mère s'appelle Mina, son mari s'appelait Jonathan et mon demi-frère

s'appelait Quincey.

Euh, ton père et ton frère sont...

Morts ? Bien sur ! Et puis, Jonathan n'est pas mon père. C'était le mari de ma mère quand elle était encore qu' une mortelle ! Si Quincey était encore vivant il aurait 100 ans !

Wow...

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel tout le monde réfléchissait.

Si non, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Stop, stop, stop ! Vous n'aller pas changer de sujet comme ça, mes amis ! Alors, que c'est t'il passer, pour que vos yeux aveugles s'ouvrent ?

Ginevria !

Je VEUT savoir...

Gin' prit un air menaçant et Draco céda. Roi de Serpentard, mon œil oui !

J'ai suivit Lucy dans son "opération" hier et après, nous somme retrouver à la bibliothèque... Et puis...

Draco s'arrête et fixa un point derrière moi, l'air menaçant. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que déjà une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Plus besoin de se retourner...

Potter, lâche moi...

Voyons, Lucy...

Potter, tu ne te rappelle pas d'y a deux semaines ?

Harker, tu ne te rappelle pas de hier soir ?

Non, que c'est t'il passer de particulier hier soir ? Ah oui, j'ai passer une très bonne soirée avec Draco...

Je me retourne et enfonce mon regard dans le sien. Il perd toute sa superbe. Merde, je pense que je lui est briser le cœur... Bof, Gin' le réparera très bien !

Dégage Potter. Tu n'as pas entendu Lucy ?

Draco appui sur mon prénom, rien que pour le faire souffrir un peut plus.

Qu'il est mignon, ce mec... Il continue, trop content de tenir sa revanche pour l'affaire Chang. Le pauvre...

Elle a passer une très bonne soirée avec MOI et elle est MA petite amie, alors dégage...

_-_ Tu ne me donnera pas d'ordre, Malfoy je reste si je veux.

_-_ Je te donnerait des ordres tant que tu sera as MA table et que tu emmerdera MA petite amie...

_-_ Elle ne t'appartient pas !

_-_ Je n'est jamais dit ça, mais, désolé pour toi, Lucy n'est pas une propriété commune.

Zabini leva prestement la tête et Draco lui fit comprendre que sa valait pour les Serpentard aussi...

Je pense qu'il est mon droit d'insister.

_-_ Tant que je serait vivant, Lucy restera MA petite amie, si elle le veut.

_-_ Tant que tu sera vivant.

_-_ Sortons.

Mon dieu qu'il sont bêtes et touchants. Se tuer pour moi... Je manque de pouffer, mais d'un côté ça m'ennuie aussi. Potter m'énerve à se concentrer sur moi alors qu'il y Ginny qui est morte de jalousie juste à côté ! Je ferait mieux de stopper tout ça avant qu'il n'abîme Draco.

Je rattrape ce dernier par la manche.

_-_ Assis.

Il s'assoit, bien sage. Gentil garçon, tu aura une récompense !

Potter le regarde bizarrement. À bien y réfléchir, il ME regarde bizarrement.

Pourquoi ?

Ah oui, je viens de donner un ordre à Draco Malfoy et il a obéit.

Je lance un sourire sarcastique à Draco qui reprend ses esprits, juste pour m'envoyer un regard noir.

Potter reste là, un peut secoué. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je le coupe.

_-_ Potter, arrête de m'emmerder et va parler avec Ginny !

Aussitôt, il se désintéresse de moi, et se tourne vers Ginny.

_- _Oh, salut Gin' ! Tu voudrait pas venir discuter avec moi ?

Ginny m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de suivre Potter en sautillant.

Draco me jette un dernier regard réprobateur avant de voir Ginny, qui était en train de papoter avec Potter en gesticulant, celui-ci devenant de plus en plus rouge...

Ginny était tellement ravie qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de nous adresser un clin d'oeil, Draco à éclater de rire avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Délicieux moment.

Zabini n'arrête pas de nous lancer des regards admiratifs.

Ce pauvre garçon. Pas assez méchant pour réussir dans la vie... Il ne servira que de carpette à Dray.

Dray.

J'adore se surnom, bien plus que Draky Chou, qui n'a aucune résonance.

Dray sonne très bien et en plus, Draco n'aime pas les surnoms en général (enfin, SES surnoms) et il est tellement plus mignon quand il est fâché.

A vrai dire, je ne regrette pas de mettre associé avec des humains. C'est un jeux qui me plaît beaucoup, surtout au niveau de Draco.

Ce garçon est spécial, je le sais, je le sens.

Quand je lui est ordonné de s'asseoir, il a obéit, mais sans la raideur habituelle et il a reprit ses esprits beaucoup plus vite, comparé à Ginny ou a toute autre personne à qui j'ai donner des ordres ses dernières semaines.

Il est spécial, mais si amusant. Quand je suis avec lui, je me retiens de rire ou de pouffer tellement de fois !

C'est frustrant pour un vampire !

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, voilà, c'est fini ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Une tite review pour que je garde ma merveilleuse bonne volonté !

Plizzz !


	8. Tu ne passeras pas la nuit !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 8 ! Super important et mouvementé ! Moment décisif dans la romance Dray/Lucy !

**Annonce IMPORTANTE (excuses) : **

**Je suis désolée, mais vraiment navrée, d'être restée si longtemps absente. Je vous explique :**

**J'ai déménagé, et pas n'importe où.**

**Déjà, avant, j'habitais au Mozambique, mais là, je vous parle en direct du Burkina Faso.**

**Je n'ai pas eu d'Internet pendant 3 mois, et je n'ai donc pas put poster. Encore une fois, mes plus plates excuses.**

**Mais d'un autre côté, ce déménagement a eu des conséquences avantageuses pour vous et moi.**

**Moi, en premier, j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un merveilleux portable PC, pourvu de correction automatique. Avant, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui me corrige, donc, je faisais ce que je pouvais avec mes piètres connaissances de petite fille de 12 ans.**

**Ensuite, pour vous, avantage majeur, j'ai eu largement le temps et la volonté d'écrire, suivie d'une bonne dose d'inspiration, ce qui fait que j'ai 8 chapitres d'avance, chacun faisait environ 10 pages, au lieu de 6 ou 7 avant. J'en suis au chapitre 16, et ce n'est pas près d'être terminé, car cette histoire me passionne toujours autant.**

**Aller, pour m'excuser, je vais poster un petit one shoot à l'eau de rose sur Lily et James, que j'ai écrit comme ça.**

**Je vous préviens, c'est commun, mais je l'aime bien. **

**Puis, le premier chap. de ma nouvelle fic sur Pansy Parkinson, que j'ai avancée au chapitre trois. **

**Si quelqu'un est intéressé, je vais également mettre en ligne deux nouvelles histoires originales sur "Apocalypse Now" (qui est une fic plutôt gaie) et "Hammerlife, capitale de l'enfer" (qui est une fic plutôt pas très gaie).**

**Ah, et aussi un nouveau profil !**

**Aller, merci de votre compréhension ! JE VOUS ADORE TOUJOURS AUTANT !**

**Tout ce que je fais, c'est bien sur pour moi, mais aussi pour vous, car vous me donner la force d'écrire, de subsister et d'avancer dans la vie.**

**(Vous en faîtes pas, je suis dépressive, c'est normal)**

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

Pour me faire pardonner voici les **RAR :**

**Nephentes :** Rhâ, tout le monde a deviné ! Chuis pas fine, hein… ;) ! Oui, c'est sur, à jouer à des jeux comme ça avec Draco Malefoy, toute vampire qu'elle est, elle risque ça peau… Oui, le chapitre 3, c'est pour ça que je l'ai rajouté, il clarifie l'histoire. Merci de ta review !

**Nanawen **: Merci ! Oui, moi aussi, j'adore Lucy ! Pour le truc du jeu, tout le monde a deviné ! Mais c'était évident, c'est vrai… ! La suite la voici, je recommence à poster régulièrement !

Chapitre 7

_-_ Ginny ! Je te jure que Potter va adorer !

_-_ NAAAANNN !

La tête de Ginny retomba lamentablement entre ses mains, elle se laissa aller au désespoir...

Aujourd'hui c'est LE rencard qu'elle a avec Potter. 2 mois après que j'ai envoyer Potter papoter avec elle, il ne la quitte plus. Moi et Dray sommes inséparables, aussi. Ginny n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ça, d'ailleurs. Mon esprit dérive sur Draco, divertissement si parfait. Les gémissements peinés de Gin' me tirent de mes pensées.

_-_ Ginny ! Tu es parfaite ! On dirait une nymphe !

Pour une fois que je n'exagère pas ! Ginny est sévèrement parfaite. Sa robe rouge va à merveille avec ses cheveux, savamment coiffés par MOI !

Je lui prodigue les derniers conseils.

_-_ Tiens-toi droite, ne le branche pas sur moi, parle de LUI, de Quiddité, ne prononce pas le mot Malefoy, ni Draco devant lui. Essaye de lui faire oublier qui tu es. Il faut qu'il pense avoir en face de lui, Ginny Weasley, la femme fatale. Et non la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, traîtresse, amie avec Malefoy !

Je suis vraiment bête parfois... Cette avalanche de paroles fini de stresser Ginny, et, surprise, elle répète tout ce qu'ai j'ai dit avec exactitude...

L'amour décuple les forces !

_-_ Bien.

Pour imiter les mères humaines et rassurer la pauvre petite, je rajoute :

_-_ Sois juste toi-même...

Elle me regarde, reconnaissante. D'un geste de baguette, je fixe ça coiffure, histoire que Potter ne se retrouve pas avec une avalanche de cheveux roux. Ce qui risque d'arriver si tout fonctionne bien… Avec un dernier sourire nerveux, elle se rend à la tour d'astronomie.

Je me retourne vers le miroir de la chambre (celle de Draco), et n'aperçois pas ma silhouette. Ginny a été très impressionnée de voir ses cheveux bouger tout seul dans le miroir alors que je les manipulais. Je m'amuse quelque seconde à faire flotter des objets dans l'air. Tous les vampires font ça. C'est un jeu que nous adorons, depuis l'enfance, jusqu'à la "mort" !

Ma mère, un vampire particulièrement humain, adore ce jeu. Elle est capable de rester des heures devant un miroir. C'est d'ailleurs avec un miroir qu'elle avait vu qu'elle était un vampire !

Je me détourne du mien, pour me planter devant ma fenêtre, pensive...

Maman est particulièrement humaine, parce qu'elle s'est beaucoup battue pour ne pas devenir vampire. De son temps, on croyait encore au diable...

Elle me trouve "rabat-joie", ce n'est pas ma faute, si, grâce à elle, je suis née vampire... D'un geste machinal, je touche du doigt le piquant de mes canines. Ma peau, percée, s'auto-géris avant que j'aie pu apercevoir la moindre goûte de liquide rouge.

Qui sais, les vampires n'on peut être pas de sang... ?

Une main se pose doucement sur ma joue. Je souri, heureuse, en me retournant.

_-_ Draco...

Mon sourire se fige et disparaît aussitôt.

_-_ Seul Draco Malefoy a le droit de faire ce geste. Et vous n'êtes nullement le jeune Malefoy, je me trompe ?

L'homme courtaud et rondouillard, auteur du geste, retire sa main le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, elle est bizarre cette main ! Argentée, elle brille comme la lune. Je relève les yeux, renseignée sur son identité, et sûrement aussi sur sa mission.

_-_ Peter "Queudevers" Pettigrew, je me trompe ?

L'homme tremble, mais répond :

_-_ Lucy Harker ?

_-_ Lucifer Dracula.

_-_ Mademoiselle, je viens de la part du Lord. Il a apprit votre association avec le jeune Malefoy. Il vous voudrait dans nos rands.

_-_ Dégager. Pour moi, c'est non.

- Mais voyons ! La haine est le propre des vampires !

_-_ La bêtise est-elle le propre des humains ? C'est non. Pour votre culture générale, les vampires, surtout les Dracula, on l'habitude d'être libres... et méchants.

Je le fixe, menaçante. Il porte la main à sa baguette.

_-_ _Experliarmus_.

Ladite baguette lui saute des mains, pour se retrouver dans les miennes.

Merci maman, pour les cours de magie sans baguette ! Sans prendre de risque, je la jette par la fenêtre.

Je ne m'appelle pas Voldemort, moi...

Je suis néanmoins surprise de l'avoir eu si facilement. Je l'examine, et je m'aperçois qu'il tremble de tous ses membres, et qu'il est près de s'évanouir.

_-_ On ne va pas jouer à ce jeu. J'en ai en autre beaucoup plus amusant, si vous ne disparaissez pas immédiatement.

_-_ Réfléchissez à notre proposition. Vous aurez du sang, beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup d'individus de votre race ont accepté.

Je frisonne. Cette lopette essaye de m'acheter. Je soupire. Un éclair de peur passe dans le regard de Pettigrew.

_-_ Bon, on va jouer à mon jeu alors.

Il fait un geste vers la porte.

_-_ _Collaporta_.

Il me lance un regard désespéré.

_-_ Réfléchissez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit.

_-_ J'ai tous les droits.

_-_ Non, non ! À L'...

_-_ _Silencio._

Il gigote dans tout les sens. Pour cette lavette, je n'aurais pas recours à l'oubliette. Une leçon pour cet enquiquineur de Voldemort.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, affolé, et essaye d'ouvrir la porte, tout en jetant des regards terrifiés aux fenêtres.

Je m'approche de lui, féline. Il essaye de hurler. Trop tard. Déjà, je me régale de son sang.

Du sang de traître.

Les vampires ont toujours trouvé les traîtres délicieux.

Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte.

_-_ LUCY ? LUCY, OUVRE ! C'EST SENSÉ ÊTRE MA CHAMBRE !

Je ne relève même pas la tête, et d'un coup de baguette, j'ouvre la porte.

Draco rentre, et la referme, incontinent de ne pas être seul avec moi.

_-_ Alors, chérie, comment était Ginny, pour son... Que ! QUE S'EST T'IL PASSER !

Je relève la tête.

_-_ Oh, il est venu pour une visite de courtoisie. C'est un messager du Lord.

_-_ Mais...

_-_ Désolée, mais il m'énervait.

À mon grand étonnement, Draco rit. Moi qui me préparait à une scène ! Ce garçon s'habitue vite aux coutumes des vampires...

_-_ Alors, je suis prévenu ! Je jure de ne jamais t'embêter, Lucy !

Sur ce, il me fait un clin d'œil. Assoiffée, je replonge mes canines dans le cou de Pettigrew.

_-_ Excuse-moi, mais, as-tu fini ?

_-_ Oui, je ne voudrais pas le tuer, histoire d'avertir Voldemort. La prochaine fois, non seulement je le bouffe, mais en plus, je l'envoie chez Dumbledore. Je déteste ce rat. Ma mère m'en a raconté des vertes et des pas mûres sur lui...

_-_ Tu vas le laisser dans ma chambre ? Il n'arrange pas la décoration...

_-_ De très mauvais goût, d'ailleurs. Il va falloir que j'arrange ça. Ce poster est horrible ! Dis-je, en désignant le poster de l'équipe des Eclairs de Wimbledon.

_-_ Mais c'est mon équipe préférée !

_-_ Pas de mais ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, je vais le poser dans la forêt interdite, histoire qu'il est une ou deux frousses de plus...

_-_ Tu es diabolique.

_-_ C'est dans ma nature...

Je lui sourit une dernière fois et l'embrasse brièvement avant de sortir avec Pettigrew, toujours évanouit. Je songe un instant à aller dire coucou à Ginny, mais elle ne doit pas encore être rentrée... C'est incroyable le nombre de difficultés pour sortir. J'ai du parlementer avec Miss. Teigne pour qu'elle n'appelle pas Rusard, j'ai du stupéfixié un certain Pattenrond, sûrement le père de Sang d'Encre, l'empêcher de prévenir Dumbledore. Vraiment, la surveillance de Poudlard est faite par des chats ! Pas de chance, je les contrôle ! Une fois dehors, il n'est pas difficile de perdre Pettigrew profondément dans la forêt. Un hurlement de loup-garou me convainc de rentrer.

Les vampires et les loups-garous ne vont jamais bien ensemble.

Pour être plus claire, on se déteste. Mais je sais plus qui m'a dit que c'était un temps révolu, mais n'importe qu'elle rumeurs circulent, de nos temps !

Je rentre au château, mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre Draco, qui doit déjà être couché et endormit. Je me dirige vers la tour nord, mon repère. Tout en haut, j'ai une vue merveilleuse.

Sang d'Encre est déjà là. Il en a mare d'être tout seul, qu'il dit.

_-_ Voyons, ne fait pas de caprice.

_-_ Tu me délaisses pour cet humain. Malefoy.

- Écoute, je ne peux pas tout faire !

_-_ C'est vrai, madame est très occupée, dans son lit !

_-_ Sang d'Encre !

_-_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mais il n'est pas correct, comme humain.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Je l'ai vu...

Mon cœur se serre. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Qu'est ce que Sang d'Encre a pu voir, à propos de Draco. Au fond, je le sais très bien... Non, c'est impossible. Draco ne me ferait pas ça ! À moi, Lucifer Dracula ! Il n'oserait pas ! Une vague de désespoir m'envahis. Non, c'est impossible. J'ai un sourire. Aucun humain ne serait assez fou pour tromper un vampire. Je deviens ridicule.

Je commence à me comporter comme une humaine, il faut que je fasse attention ! Inconsciemment, j'avais enfoui mon visage dans mes mains.

Je me retourne vers Sang d'Encre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me fixe, de ses grand yeux verts, ovales, comme tout les chats.

_- _Qu'a tu vu ?

Il détourne le regard.

_- _Je l'ai vu, avec une Pouffsoufle. J'ai cherché qui était cette fille. Elle se nomme Anne-Laure Andersen...

Non. Il n'a pas fait ça. À moi. Il n'a pas put. Pas à moi. Il ne m'a pas trompée avec cette pétasse aguicheuse ! C'est impossible, c'est grotesque.

J'éclate d'un rire nerveux, hystérique.

C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

Sang d'Encre détourne la tête, gêné.

A nouveau ce rire horrible, avec des accents de haine et de souffrance.

Il se transforme en une plainte aigu, violente et continue.

Mon cœur se déchire. Draco Malefoy ! Il me fait tellement mal. Tellement mal. J'ignorait qu'un vampire pouvait souffrir autant, et à cause d'un humain.

Je veux mourir.

Sang d'Encre lit dans mes pensées.

_-_ Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Je suis désolé que tu l'aimes lui, et pas un autre.

Que je l'aime... J'aime Draco ! Mon dieu... J'aime un humain. J'aime un humain et cet humain ne m'aime pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette phrase pourrait être possible. J'aime Draco Malefoy. Je me suis fait prendre à mon jeu. Une raison de plus pour essayer de mourir. On ne sait jamais.

Je me mets debout. Je cours, je cours et je saute dans le vide.

Je tombe, je tombe.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je suis à 5 mètre du sol. 2 mètres, 1 mètre...

Peut être vais-je mourir, finalement. L'amour est un sentiment si humain.

Je touche le sol sur mes deux pieds. Une vague de pitié pour moi-même même me saisit.

Je suis pitoyable.

J'ai honte.

Je me dégoûte.

J'entreprends d'escalader de nouveau la tour pour revenir au sommet. En deux minutes, je j'y suis.

Sang d'Encre me regarde, l'œil triste...

_-_ Tous les vampires passent par là. Tous. Ta mère, ton grand père, ton arrière grand père, ainsi que tout tes aïeux. Tous.

Je prends le chat dans mes bras. Tellement plus jeune, il est plus sage que moi.

Je suis pathétique, immortelle et j'aime Draco Malefoy.

Je pleure.

Je pleure des larmes de sang.

Comme tout les vampires.

Les goûtes écarlates explosent au contact du sol. Sang d'Encre se dégage de mes bras, affolé.

_-_ Ne pleure pas ! Lucy, tu perds ton sang ! Lucy, ne pleure pas !

Il miaule à mort. Mais je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler.

Soudain, Sang d'Encre prononce une phrase et elle se grave dans mon esprit.

_-_ Tu es une Dracula. Réclame vengeance.

Vengeance... J'arrête de pleurer, et Sang d'Encre est rassuré. Une petite flaque était déjà formée à mes pieds. Le chaton m'explique, fort de ce savoir que les chats de vampires se transmettent de générations en générations.

_-_ Les vampires peuvent mourir de chagrin. Quand ils pleurent, tout le sang qu'il avait emmagasiné se déverse. Si on ne les arrête pas, ils meurent.

Je n'ai qu'un mot à la bouche :

_-_ Vengeance.

Enfin, Sang d'Encre sourit.

_-_ Je retrouve ma Lucy. Je commençais à me faire un sang d'encre !

Il rit, mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire. La fureur s'empare de moi.

Il m'a trahie, alors que je lui est accorder ma confiance et mon amour. Il m'a trahie.

Vengeance.

Cet avorton va mourir, mais avant de le tuer, je le ferais souffrir, comme tous les vampires savent le faire. Il allait souffrir, et j'aurais ma vengeance pour mon amour brisé en même temps que mes explications.

Je me lève, une étincelle suspecte dans le regard.

_-_ Draco Malefoy ne va pas passer cette nuit.

_-_ Ne le tue pas, où ce sera Dumbledore, qui va te tuer.

_-_ Je suis immortelle, j'en ai fait l'expérience cette nuit et je ferais passer ça pour un incident. Un vampire qui aime ce venge si on ne l'aime pas, tu le sais, Sang d'Encre.

_-_ Je le sais. Bonne chance, Lucifer.

Sang d'Encre incline la tête, comme seul les chats savent le faire, et je me sens aussitôt bénie. J'incline la tête à mon tour et je retrouve le chemin de la chambre de Draco.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà, c'est fini. À la semaine prochaine, vendredi, samedi ou dimanche. Comme j'ai des chapitres en avance, je posterais régulièrement.

Mais je viens de déménager, c'est très dur pour moi, qu'il faut que je m'adapte et tout…

Je vous préviens que je soigne mes « relations sociales », alors que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est pas facile d'élaborer des stratégies dignes de Napoléon… !


	9. Demande vampiresque

Okay ! Voici le chap 8 de Lucy et Dray ! Dray va-t-il mourir, ou ne va-t-il pas ?

Hahahaha ! « suspense » !

Je me sens totalement déjantée, aujourd'hui ! Vive les bretons ! Et les Irlandais !

RAR :

**Paprika Star** : Ah, pour Dray, tu verra ! Mais bon, un indice : Je préférerait me suicider plutôt que de faire rompre Lucy et Dray ! Le rendard de Ginny, j'ai pas trop écrit dessus, mais je peut rajouter quelque lignes, si ça te fait plaisir. Je suis une grande fan de Ginny, alors généralement, j'évite de trop tapper dessus. Pour l'avance, oui, j'ai prit de l'avance ! Je suis même en train de me demander si je ferais pas mieux de séparer la suite de cette fic si, parce que le reste, c'est aprés Poudlard, ce qu'il va ce passer... Alors, bon, je m'interroge. J'aime tellement mes persos que j'ai pas eu la force d'arrêter à la sortie de Poudlard "rougit"... Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Je doit séparer les deux parties ?Ca ferait un peut compliquer, non ?

**Nephentes** : Salut ! Ca va ? Ca te connaît, les déménagements ? Persos, je suis une vieille habituée, alors ça va, le choc est moindre !Mais bon, il y a quand même les amis, le le collège qu'on quitte... Heureusement qu'il y a les reviews (et MSN) pour nous remonter le moral ! Pour le crime de Draco, non madame, ce n'est pas un mensonge de Sang d'Encre ! C'est un chat d'honneur, lui, madame ! Tu me l'as véxé, maintenant, ilva bouder pendant cinq chapitres ! On va avoir du mal à le faire entrer en scène sans griffure, celui là... Mais, que lis-je ? Tu déprime ? Bien, on est deux ! J'espère que ça va meiux pour toi bientôt, sincèremment.Moi, c'est normal, je suis dépressive de nature, alors bon... Je commece d'ailleurs à croire que je suis une cause perdue ! Dépressive, à 12 ans, alors que j'ai la vie devant moi ! Tu parles, je suis maudite, avec une avalanche de problèmes...

**Nanawen** : Rassure toi, je n'abandonnerait pas Lucy de si tôt ! Oui, c'est bon, je suis réinstallée. Un peut déprimée, mais c'est normal. Pour ce qui est de la trahison, un indice : Je préférerait me suicider plutôt que de faire rompre Lucy et Dray !Tu sais que, les filles qui font ça, c'est pas mal aussi.Un ami s'est mêmefait larger pour son frère... Bouh, les histoires de ce genre, ça me fait horreur.

Chapitre 8

Lucy fait enfin apparition dans ma chambre. Je respire.

- Lucy, où était tu ! Je me suis fait du sang d'encre ! Et puis, je t'attendais !

- J'étais avec Sang d'Encre, justement !

J'affiche un air tentateur. Un sourire carnassier barre le visage de mon vampire préféré. Il y a un problème quelque part. Lucy n'est pas normale.

- Ma chérie, qui a t'il ?

- Qui a t'il, Draco ! Anne-Laure ne te suffit plus ? C'est vrai, que, toi, les joyaux de maisons, tu t'y connais ! Anne-Laure, moi... Tu t'es déjà payer Ginny, ou elle est considérée comme un projet à venir ?

Je perds toutes mes couleurs. J'avais tant espéré que Lucy n'apprenne jamais cette erreur ! Ma vie, et pas seulement celle de couple, et en danger.

- Qui ta dit ça ? Je ne voulais pas...

- C'est donc vrai ! Pour répondre à ta question, les vampires ont des yeux et des oreilles que les humains n'ont pas ! Mais pour parler comme dans les romans moldus que tu aime tant : Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions...

- Lucy, je te jure que tu te trompes.

- C'est plutôt toi qui me trompe

- Mais Lucy, AnLo a...

TAIS-TOI ! Comment ose tu me parler ? Je t'aime et tu as trahi ma confiance ! TU EST AIMER PAR UNE VAMPIRE ET TU LA TROMPE !

Tout au fond de moi, je sais qu'Anne-Laure, pendant cette minute déplorable, m'a tué. Un vampire m'a aimé, Lucy m'a aimé et elle pense que je l'ai trompée.

C'est ma mort.

Inconscient. Sais tu quelle est la sentence quand un vampire aime et ne ce fait pas aimer ? C'est la mort. Mais rassure toi, Dracky chou... Avant de mourir tu vas souffrir.

Elle me sourit, carnassière.

- Mais Lucy, je t'aime !

- Ah bon ? Alors que faisait tu avec Anne-Laure ? D'ailleurs, sois sur que je vais m'occuper de cette petite chérie, aussi. D'abord, de pense que je vais la rendre exsangue, et ensuite, je prendrait un plaisir que tu trouvera malsain à défigurer son joli petit minois. Elle mourra avec un miroir à la main, objet qu'elle aime entre tous.

Elle est cruellement calme. Elle ne crie pas. Elle me fait souffrir, mais je sais qu'elle aussi soufre.

- AnLo m'a eu par surprise, Lucy. C'est toi que j'aime.

- Mensonges !

Elle s'avance vers moi. Elle m'embrasse langoureusement, je sais que dans une seconde, elle plantera ses crocs dans mes veines. Quand elle s'éloigne, je la regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois la douleur intense.

Je lui attrape le bras.

Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je t'aime. Mais si tu veux me tuer, tue moi, je te laisse faire. Parce que je t'aime. Je mourrais heureux, parce que tu m'as aimé.

Lucy devient de plus en plus blanche. Au bout d'une minute de silence, on aurait dit un mort. Puis, une larme roule sur sa joue, laissant une trace écarlate sur la blancheur de son teint. Des larmes rouges !

Lucy pleure son sang ! Elle s'écroule dans mes bras, toujours en pleurs. Les larmes de sang roulent sur les draps blancs, y laissant des marques écarlates

- Lucy ! Lucy, ne pleure pas ! Tu perds ton sang !

- Draco, je t'aime tellement. Mesure ta chance, car un vampire va mourir pour toi.

- NON ! TU NE MOURRAS PAS ! LUCY ! LUCY, JE T'AIME ! LUCY, PITIE !

Mais elle déverse toujours ses larmes. Un chat noir ce rue sur le lit, et colle son museau sur l'oreille de Lucy. Je vois qu'il murmure.

Lucy hoche la tête de gauche à droite, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Le désespoir me gagne.

Pourquoi !

Je la tiens bien serrée dans mes bras et je me rends compte que je sanglote également, mais mes larmes ne sois que de l'eau.

- Je t'aime trop Draco. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je meurs donc.

- Non, Lucy ! Je te jure que Anne-Laure n'est rien pour moi. Je la tuerais si u le veut, je deviendrais mangemort, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Lucy, tue moi ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ! Vit les siècles que tu as à vivre ! Vit ! Lucy, je t'en supplie, ne meure pas !

Mais elle pleure, intraitable.

Lucy, tue moi ! S'il te plaît ! Ne meure pas !

Je pleure maintenant à torrent. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Lucy ne bouge plus. Le fleuve de larmes l'a tuée. Dans mon cou, j'imagine ses grands yeux rouges fixés sur moi et son beau visage figé dans une expression de tristesse infinie. Elle est morte. Pour moi.

Je t'aime...

Je regarde autour de moi. Bizarrement, le chat pleure aussi. Dans cette pièce, tout le monde pleure. Le chat se reprend et me jette un coup d'œil haineux.

C'est ma faute.

J'ai tué un vampire.

Je bouge et le corps de Lucy vacille. Tout à coup, les canines de Lucy se plantent dans mes veines par hasard. Je n'ai plus la force de les déloger.

Mais... !

Lucy aspire ! Lucy aspire mon sang ! Lucy boit ! Elle est vivante ! Je ne bouge pas pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Le chat ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Bizarrement, je trouve ça agréable, que Lucy m'utilise pour vivre. Je suis enivré. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Bientôt, Lucy bouge et le chat se retire, sans manquer de me lancer une œillade menaçante. Lucy s'écarte et me regarde dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. Elle est morte à cause de moi et elle est vivante grâce à moi. Je ne vis que grâce à elle.

Quand nous nous séparons, elle est redevenue Lucy Harker.

- Draco... Jure moi que cette fille t'a pris par surprise.

- Je le jure.

- Je vois la vérité dans tes yeux et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Nous nous embrassons une nouvelles fois.

Un maelstrom de sentiment se battant dans mon cœur. J'ai mal, je me sens bien d'avoir mal, je me déteste, je déteste Anne-Laure et j'aime Lucy. Oui, j'aime Lucy.

Ces mots, que tant de gens on dit, répéter, rompus, trahis, souillés.

Ses mêmes mots, je me les répète, pour l'éternité. Oui, oui, je l'aime, je l'adore.

Je suis son esclave. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je suis fous amoureux d'un vampire, et je mourrait pour elle et tuerait tout ceux qui essayeront de m'empêcher.

Je l'aime… pour toujours.

Je la veux prés de moi.

Je veux la sentir.

Je veux la voir.

Je veux la toucher.

Je veux l'entendre.

Tous les jours… pour toujours !

- Lucifer Dracula Harker, veut tu m'épouser ?

Elle me regarde, de ses grand yeux rouges, qui se remplissent de tendresse et… oui, c'est de l'amour. Elle se blotti contre moi et me murmure, d'une voix presque inaudible, un minuscule « oui ».

Nous nous embrassons pour sceller notre accord.

Je vais épouser un vampire.

Je suis fiancé ! En plus d'être fiancé, je suis au paradis.

Lucy est vivante et elle va m'épouser ! Le bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus complet ! Je baisse la tête vers mon amour et je suis surpris par l'expression de tristesse qui voile sont regard.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Si, mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour tu mourras et que je vivrais pour toujours...

- Mais... !

J'éclate de rire.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Je pensait que cette pensée stupide ne t'était même pas traverser l'esprit, voyons ! Je deviendrais un vampire pour toi, bien sur !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Tu es bien morte pour moi ! Et puis, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser pour l'éternité sans moi !

Lucy sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant.

- Alors ? Près pour devenir un des être le plus puissant de la planète ?

- Ha, ha, très drôle. Les vampires ne sont pas les êtres les plus puissants du monde !

- Tu vas payer pour ses paroles !

- Ah ouais !

Je me mets à la chatouiller sans pitié. Elle se tortille, mais ne rit pas. Lucy ne rit jamais.

Elle reprend son souffle.

- Alors, près pour le grand saut.

- Non, je veux en savoir plus sur les vampires. Pouvez-vous voir les couleurs ou êtes vous comme les chiens ?

- Très drôle Dray... Bon, elle se mit à énumérer sur ses longs doigts fins, les vampires doivent boire du sang pour survivre. N'importe quel sang, mais humains de préférence. Un vampire distingué est végétarien, comme moi, car il ne supporte pas le sang animal. Un vampire ne porte que des habits noirs, le reste le brûle. La lumière nous est indifférente, contrairement aux croyances (nous avons arranger ça depuis longtemps), mais nous devenons aveugles beaucoup plus vite si nous regardons le soleil en face. Les canines les plus belles font 10 centimètres, sorties. Un vampire peut les rétracter, mais même rentrées elle sont plus pointues que la moyenne. Un vampire est plus beau et plus gracieux que les humains. Un vampire est, sous tout les aspects, mieux qu'un humain. Un vampire est un roi, un bel humain est un prince et un humain normal est un serviteur. Un vampire peut ordonner aux humains, ils sera sur d'être obéit. La durée dépend de l'humain. Les cheveux d'un vampire bougent tout seul quand il veut impressionner. Un vampire se débrouille toujours pour faire grande impression, ce n'est pas très difficile. Un vampire est TRES intelligent. Rien ne compte plus pour un vampire, que sa race. Il peut lacer un appel, qui résonnera dans la tête de toute sa famille. Et, la cerise sur le gâteau. Un vampire est immortel.

- Parle moi de cet aspect là.

- Un vampire ne peut mourir que si on lui plante un pieu de bois de chêne bénit à l'eau bénite dans le cœur. Nous n'aimons pas trop les oignons, mais ils n'ont que pour vertus de nous incommoder et de nous empêcher de dormir. D'après moi, un vampire n'a pas de sang, à part celui qu'il prend à ses victimes. Les seules manières de mourir «naturellement» pour un vampire, sont de mourir de chagrin, on en a fait l'expérience ce soir. Un vampire pleure des larmes de sang, le sang de ses victimes. Ou de se faire tuer par un autre vampire.

- Tu m'a parler du sang «pur».

- Le tiens et celui de Potter sont les plus purs de l'école, je peux te le garantir. Si tu avais été Goyle ou Crabbe, je serais morte. Les vampires ont une préférence pour les gens intelligents et ambitieux. Nous aimons aussi le sang de traître et de personne innocentes. Ginny serait délicieuse si j'avais été un mâle. Dernière précision : si tu deviens vampire, tu ne pourra boire du sang que de personne du sexe opposé. J'ai déjà repéré les meilleures pour toi.

J'hausse un sourcil, intriguer. Qui seront mes futures cibles ?

- Il y a Ginny, ta petite pouffiasse, moi, une certaine Catherine Dorset, demi-vélane et reine de Serdaigle, Hermione Granger... Pleins d'autre bien sur, mais celle là sont les meilleures. Je te conseil de garder Dorset et Granger pour la fin. Deux esprits comme ça te donneront du fil à retordre...

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas encore vampire... Pour l'instant, l'idée de bouffer Ginny me donne des frissons !

- Oh la la la... Qu'elle petite nature !

- N'empêche, on peut tuer aussi ?

- Oui.

- ... ?

- Il faut savoir s'arrêter.

- Ah.

Un ange passa, vêtu d'or et d'argent, avec une jolie auréole dorée et chacun se perdit dans se pensées. Les miennes étaient occupées par un mélange de noces et de meurtres. J'avançais vers le prêtre, Lucy à mon bras. Non, c'était AnLo. Lucy, AnLo, Lucy, AnLo, LUCY. Mon choix fut fait bien vite, et je décide de bien me régaler avec AnLo. Ensuite, vision d'AnLo, étendue dans son sang, qui murmure mon nom, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Lucy, AnLo.

AnLo mérite.

D'ailleurs, Gin' à peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Potter...

Lucy agite la main devant mes yeux.

- Tu pense à... ?

- Anne-Laure.

Lucy me regarda, menaçante. Je repris, avec un petit sourire.

- A sa mort, plus précisément.

Une expression épanouie apparut sur son visage démoniaque mais si beau et remonta dans ses yeux. Elle me sauta dans les bras.

- Tu as déjà l'âme d'un vampire ! Alors près et assez informer ?

- Oui.

Elle fit grandir ses canines et je me senti aussitôt envoûter.

Je la perçu les planter dans mes veines. Mais au lieu d'aspirer le sang, elle en déversa. Je senti mon organisme ce transformer. J'eu mal. Je poussait un cri quand me canines déchirèrent ma gencive pour pousser à une vitesse accélérée, avec des bruits de couteau qu'on aiguise. Je souffrais.

Douleur. Peur. Soif. Sang. Meurtre. Luxe. Charme. Puissance. Mort.

Un kaléidoscope de sensations vertigineuses s'insinua en moi comme du poison, pour s'y encrer pour toujours.

Je senti la soif presque plus fort que tout. Du sang, je voulais du sang. Du sang, rouge, frais, arraché dans la douleur à son innocent propriétaire.

Puis, comme l'envie de meurtre était venue, elle repartie et j'eu de nouveau le contrôle de mes pensées.

Puissance. Qu'elle abominable puissance. Je pourrais me rendre maître du monde.

J'étais fort. Très fort. Trop fort. Plus fort que Père. Plus fort que moi.

Je ressenti une vive douleur dans certaine partie de corps et je béni le ciel de porter des habits noir, car je n'ai eu qu'à arracher que peut de chose.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais plus vieux. J'avais maintenant le même âge que Lucy, c'est à dire 17 ans, presque 18 mais plus à la fois...

Quand Lucy se détacha de moi, je me senti fort. Et sérieux. Et intelligent. Et puissant. En tout, très vampire...

Lucy s'exclama, aux anges :

Tu es merveilleux ! Mon dieu, comme tu es beau !

J'eu le réflexe de me retourner vers le miroir et j'eu le souffle couper quand je me rendit compte que je ne m'y voyait plus.

Lucy sourit et un soupçon horrible me noua l'estomac. Le sourire de Lucy s'évanoui, voyant ma préoccupation.

- Qui a t'il, Dray ?

- Je... Les vampires peuvent t'il rire ?

- Hein ?

Elle me regarda sans comprendre puis, oh miracle, elle éclata de rire.

Elle rit, sans s'arrêter avant de m'embrasser. Son rire était une merveille, un miracle. Un don de dieux aux vampires. Je ris à mon tour, et remarquait que mon rire aussi était plus beau, différent. Mais celui de Lucy était une merveille unique.

- Dray, tu es si beau, si charismatique. On va s'évanouir sur ton chemin !

Elle rit à nouveau, comme une petite fille. Le chat noir était revenu et je pu remarquer qu'il souriait. Je n'avais jamais vue une telle expression sur un chat et cela me fit bizarre. Tandis que Lucy s'écroula sur lit, terrassée par ses gloussements, le chat me parla !

- Bienvenue ! Tu es le vampire que Lucy aime, n'est ce pas ? Regarde la, elle retombe en enfance ! Sang d'Encre, son chat.

Il se lova sur mes genoux.

- Draco Malefoy.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir rapporter à Lucy, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça...

- C'est toi qui...

- Oui, pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est rien.

Ma voix était plus belle, plus profonde. Le chat rit à ma constatation.

Regarde Lucy, comme elle est gamine quand elle jubile.

En effet, ma Lucifer, mon petit croque-mort, pouffait comme une Pouffsoufle en chaleur.

- Qui a t'il ma douce ?

- Tu est trop génial et tu es a moi !

Une nouvelle crise de gloussements la coupa et je la regardait d'un air passablement ahuri je croit.

- Euh...

Le chat hocha la tête, résigné.

Ca vient de sa mère.

Lucy rit une dernière fois avant de retrouver tout ces moyens.

- Excuse-moi Dray, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. C'est tellement bien ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! On va se marier et on vivra ensemble pour l'éternité ! Tu ne trouvas pas que ça ressemble à un compte de fée ?

- Si, si...

Ce fut mon tour de me plonger dans mes rêves. Le même qu'avant mais cette fois, cette Anne-Laure n'y apparaissait pas.

Eh, Lucy, je n'ai plus soif, c'est normal ?

- Oui, le sang que je t'ai donné est suffisant pour quelque temps. Le temps que tu t'habitues.

Elle m'examina.

Tu as de merveilleuses canines ! Comme les miennes ! Ma mère va être ravie ! En plus, tu ne passes même pas par la transformation, puisque tu n'es pas né vampire !

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Il va falloir jeter tes horribles vêtements de couleur !

Elle lança un regard dégoûter vers mes habits et je ressenti la même répulsion.

Sang d'encre prit la parole.

- Pour résumé tout ça : Draco est un merveilleux vampire très réussi. Mina va être ravie et elle va glousser comme sa fille. Lucius Malefoy va être ravi de la beauté de votre couple. Voldemort va vous vouloir à tout prix. Votre mariage va être très beau et j'aurais une gamelle en or. Vous vivrez heureux pour toujours et vous aurez de nombreux enfants.

Lucy hocha la tête, ravie. Mais quelque chose la préoccupait.

Il faut penser à notre avenir et nos positions. Nous serons un couple surdemander. DEUX Dracula surpuissants sont toujours désirés.

Je réfléchis un instant :

Pour ou contre Voldemort.

Lucy eu une expression de dégoût.

- Contre !

- Idem.

- Pour ou contre Dumbledore.

- ...

Lucy réfléchit.

- Pour mais contre.

- Développe.

- Je suis pour, on le suivra tant que ça nous arrange et que ses agissements nous plaisent. Si il nous fait chier, on le largue.

- Accordé.

- Demain on ira le voir.

Elle eu une moue pensive, comme perdue dans ses pensée. Je répondis, un peu pour qu'elle en sorte.

D'accord.

Sang d'Encre hocha la tête.

- Bon, les vamps, ils seraient temps de dormir...

- D'aaaAAAAAaaacord.

Lucy baille, soudainement fatiguée.

Tu sors, Sang d'Encre...

Il grommela pour la forme et je me retrouve seul avec Lucy. Pourquoi est ce que je me sens anormalement heureux ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'est finit ! Ah pourquoi moi aussi je me sens anormalement heureuse !

Je voudrais partager ma joie avec la terre entière !

J'adooooooore les bretons ! Vous ne trouvez pas que les bretons sont l'intelligence personnifiée ? C'est comme les Irlandais, tiens !

Vive l'Irlande et les Bretons !

MWAHAHAHA !

Oui, bon, je suis complètement tarée, désolée, ça m'arrive des fois…

Et puis, rassuré vous, je ne suis ni bretonne, ni Irlandaise, malheureusement…

Aller, R&R ?

Bizzz

Votre auteur surexcitée :

Green Mamba !


	10. Entrevue avec Dumbledore

Okay ! Voici le chap 9 ! Notre couple de vamps chéri par à l'aventure dans le monde des « adultes »…

RAR :

**Nephentes** : Moi, oui ça va ! Mieux, mais toujours en manque de société. A pourriture d'humains… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir quelqu'un, un ami, quelqu'un de sur, sur qui je pourrais compter… Mais il semble que mon « ami idéal » n'existe pas, ou alors qu'il ne veut pas entendre parler de moi… Je sais, je fais ma crise de misanthropie… Mais bon, merci pour ta review, et puis, ne me compare pas à Baudelaire ! Je rigole, c'est un compliment très gentil, mais il se trouve que Baudelaire et moi avons des problèmes de compréhension. Je n'arrive pas à saquer ses oeuvres, pourtant j'ai essayé ! J'ai même écrit un éloge sur lui, mais j'ai montrer ça une copine et elle m'a fait comme seul commentaire : « C'est le truc le plus hypocrite que j'ai jamais lut ». Tout ça pour dire que lui et moi, on est de vieilles connaissances ;) ! Pour mon chapitre, c'est vraiment sympa ! Je suis moi-même surprise qu'il plaise autant… Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez l'apprécier… Je le trouve moi-même un peu trop romantique et prévisible, mais bon, après tout, je ne suis jamais satisfaite, alors… Et puis, les australiens sont pas mal aussi, il paraît… Le surf, les vagues, le soleil… Ceci dit, je suis une fervente supporter des Irlandais et des Bretons ! Les gens petits sont souvent gentils, aussi ! Moi, je suis plutôt grandes pour mon âge, et je commence à me demander si je suis pas une erreur génétique tellement tout les gens que je connais font trois tête que moi…

**Nanawen **: T'es surprise ? Alléluia ! Franchement, je pensait que tout le monde allait deviner, mais apparemment, non ! Et puis, la suite, la voilà ! Ca, c'est plutôt un chap de transition ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Paprika Star** : Je pense que je vais laisser en une partie, aussi ! Et oui, mon petit Dray est un vamp, mais je pensait que tout le monde avait deviné… Je suis surprise ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis aussi complètement folledingue de mes propres persos !

Chapitre 9

Je me réveille au côté de Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer hier déjà ?

Ah oui, j'ai faillit mourir et abattre Draco, mais finalement nous allons nous marier, il est devenus vampire et j'ai rompu ma promesse de ne plus rire. D'ailleurs, je l'ai salement fracassée. Je n'arrête pas de rigoler. Je suis si heureuse ! Je rirais tous les jours de ma longue vie.

Je me retourne vers Draco. Il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il a gardé ses beaux yeux gris... Heureusement, d'ailleurs, je les adore, ses yeux !

Il se lève, et cette fois, je le laisse m'apporter un plantureux petit déjeuner.

- Alors, ma reine, quel est le programme ?

- Tu vas être surpris. C'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard. J'ai mit 7 ans à te trouver.

- C'est le dernier jour ?

- Mais oui, imbécile ! Tu es vampire, maintenant, tu te dois d'être plus attentionné.

- Je suis un vampire… Père va adorer ! Lui qui voulait tellement être fier de moi...

- Mais, à propos d'hier soir, notre association avec Dumbledore gâchera un peut sa joie...

- Mais il n'en saura rien... J'ai ma mère aussi, je veux continuer à la voir.

- Cela nous sera utile.

Le regard de Draco se perd dans le petit coin de ciel qu'on voit derrière la fenêtre.

- A quoi pense tu ?

- On fera quoi, comme métier ?

- Aurors, bien sur !

Draco rit, d'un rire plein et joyeux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était un génie et que c'était tout à fait dans ses moyens de devenir auror, au nez et à la barbe de son père.

- Alors, on va faire une visite de courtoisie chez Dumby ?

- Avant, on va s'amuser un peut.

Le visage de Draco adopta une expression gourmande...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Je passerais ce moment, pour ne pas blesser les âmes sensibles et les plus jeune d'entre vous, donc moi-même.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lucy arrangea ses cheveux une dernière fois, et les deux prirent une expression des plus vampirique, histoire de faire impression. En roi et reine de l'univers, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se retourna et eu un sourire ravi.

- Asseyez vous, mademoiselle, monsieur.

Je m'assoie en face de lui, Draco a mes côtés. Dumbledore parle, mais on peut voir qu'il est mal à l'aise.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien. Mr. Malefoy et moi même avons décidé de nous unir à la sortie de Poudlard et d'intégrer vos rands.

Le directeur prit une expression ahurie qui me fit sourire.

- Mais... Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Un vampire et un Malefoy ne sont pas les deux personnes qu'on s'attendait à voir intégrer l'Ordre...

- Deux vampires.

Draco sorti ses canines et le directeur eu un mouvement de recul.

- Ah... DEUX vampires. Bienvenue Mr...

- Mr. Dracula Malefoy.

Draco parle comme un vampire, fier droit et toujours légèrement menaçant. Je me sens immensément fière de lui.

- Bienvenue, donc. Si je comprends bien, j'ai deux vampires de la branche Dracula dans mes rands.

- Oui.

Le directeur ne semblait pas croire sa chance. Je balaye ses doutes d'un mouvement agacé de la main.

- Oui, nous existons, nous ne sommes pas des espions ni une hallucination et je commence à me demander si je vais vraiment me placer sous les ordres de quelqu'un si lent à la détente.

Moi et Draco posons un regard dur sur le directeur, qui se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Excusez-moi. Il faut dire que c'est une chance inespérée pour notre camp ! Je voudrais que vous juriez de ne jamais me trahir. Un véritable serment de vampire, comme vous et votre mère avez juré.

- Bien.

Draco et moi perçons le bout de notre index de la pointe d'une de nos canines et jurons :

Je jure, par mon rand et par le sang de ne jamais trahir le secret de l'Ordre du phénix.

Dumbledore applaudit.

- Bienvenue parmi nous ! Et félicitations, pour vos fiançailles ! Le quartier général se trouve à Londres, 12, square Grimmauld.

- Merci.

Draco et moi lui accordons un sourire. Dumbledore redevient le vieux monsieur espiègle que nous connaissons. Mais il y a un changement en lui. Une satisfaction assez compréhensible. Draco reprend la parole.

Nous voudrions devenir aurors.

Le directeur ouvrit une bouche de deux mètres, apparemment surpris...

- Vous... Vous voulez un poste d'auror ?

- Deux.

Dumbledore affronte le regard glacial de Draco. Même moi, je ne peux l'empêcher de l'admirer. Il deviendra mon mari... Dumbledore ne peut soutenir le fameux regard et il détourne la tête, pour tomber sur moi. Je lui sourit, sarcastique. Il semble affecté.

- Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Bien évidement, nous comptons sautez la formation, mais le chef des aurors en discutera avec nous.

Draco à un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Mr. Malefoy, je peux vous féliciter. Vous êtes un vampire très... réussi.

Je lui souris, toute fière.

- N'est ce pas ! Merci monsieur, pour votre coopération. Moi et Draco, nous devons dire au revoir à nos amis !

- Ah, la petite Weasley ! Nous craignions un peut votre influence, Mr. Malefoy, mais je voit qu'il n'en est rien et j'en suis ravi ! Si je peux vous faire une confidence, mademoiselle, qu'elle continue comme ça, Mr. Potter l'apprécie beaucoup !

Draco et moi lui adressons un sourire éblouissant, au quel il répond volontiers.

- Nous devons faire la tournée de nos familles pour ensuite prendre possession du manoir Hankergun, qui appartient à Draco, en Ecosse avant d'aller annoncer nos fiançailles à _La gazette_ _du sorcier_, car Draco a promis de les avertir...

- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu ! Reprenez contact quand vous serez installés, je vais vous présenter au capitaine des aurors !

- Entendu.

Draco et moi lui serrons la mains, avant de partir dans notre chambre annoncer la nouvelle à Sang d'Encre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en pensant à notre entrée dans la grande salle. Phénoménale !

Il faudra que moi et Ginny parlions longuement à propos de Mr. Potter.

Sang d'Encre exigea que nous l'emmenions avec nous dans le manoir de Hankergun.

Comme si j'allais l'oublier.

Une fois nos valises faîtes, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

Comme le jour de notre union, nous faisons grand bruit ou plutôt grand silence. Nous nous asseyons à la table des Serpentard, royaux.

Tout la grande salle bave, fille et garçons, mais pas devant la même personne. Comme auparavant, Ginny nous rejoins et nous quittons vite la grande salle, Draco ayant remarqué qu'il n'aimait plus la viande.

Ginny frétille.

- QUOI ? Draco est un vampire, vous allez vous marier, devenir des aurors haute qualité et vous avez dors et déjà vos ASPIC mention très bien ?

- Oui, en résumé, c'est ça.

- WAAAAAAAAAH ! J'AI DES GENIES COMME AMIS !

Elle se mit à faire la danse de la victoire, qui nous amusa beaucoup. Mais elle stoppa net sa danse.

- Vous... Vous aller partir ?

- Oui.

- Ooooooh...

Sa détresse me toucha et même Draco, qui promettait d'être un vampire dans le genre froid envers les autres, fut ému.

- Mais je ne pourrais plus aller chez les Serpentards !

- Mais si ! Zabini et Parkinson vont t'accueillir comme une reine. Pansy s'est beaucoup améliorée, tu sais. Et puis, Draco va revenir faire une tournée ici... Un vampire ne quitte pas un endroit sans goûter à tous les plaisirs qu'il contient !

- Mon dieu !

Ginny mima un évanouissement et nous éclatons tous de rire. Ginny est ravie d'entendre à nouveau mon rire, et le trouve merveilleux. Personnellement, je préfère celui de Draco, mais elle est catégorique. Pour changer de sujet, je la branche sur Potter.

- Il paraît que tu plais beaucoup à signor Potter... ?

Elle me fit un sourire coquin, qui illustra ses activités de la veille.

- Harry est vraiment un mec sympa. Timide, gentil, doux, attentionné… Il me traite comme si j'étais en porcelaine. C'est très gentil, mais je vais lui mettre un direct gauche si il continue à me couver. Ce matin, il a pratiquement assasinné du regard Dean, avec qui je suis auparavant sortie.

Draco se renfrogna.

- Fait attention, aussi. Potter reste Potter.

- Toi, monsieur le vampire, tais-toi. Je te demande tes fréquentations, moi ?

- Laisse tomber, Gin'. Il fait ça crise de grand frère jaloux.

Une voix nous interrompt, alors que Dray grommelait.

- Franchement Malefoy, je me demande si tu es en bonne santé. D'abords tu te prend pour le frère de MA sœur, ensuite, tu t'enrôle dans le camps des gagnants. T'est sur qu'on ne t'as pas drogué ?

Draco ce retourne, pour trouver Potter & Cie. Je reconnais le crétin qui a parlé en tant que Ron Weasley. Granger rayonnait, mais blêmit sous les paroles de son ami. Je suis sure que Dumbledore lui a dit, pour notre condition.

- C'est une possibilité à envisager. Qui sais, ma future femme s'y connaît en potion...

- Tu vas te marier, Malefoy ? Qui est la malheureuse élue ? La pauvre, comme je la plaint ! Enfin, pas si c'est Parkinson !

- C'est moi.

Il me regarde, interdit. Granger s'approche et me serre la main.

- Félicitations !

Elle foudroie Weasley.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Pour bientôt. Dés que nous seront installés. Je voudrais attendre le moins possible. Surtout que nous nous sommes engagé avec Dumbledore, et Voldemort ne nous portera pas dans son cœur. Le monde n'est plus très sur. Mais bientôt, je serais, pour mon plus grand plaisir, madame Malefoy.

Je lui adresse un regard resplendissant de bonheur et elle a l'air sincèrement heureuse pour moi.

- Bravo !

Elle me un regard interrogateur. Est-ce qu'elle peut... J'hoche la tête. Après tout, _La gazette_ _du sorcier_ va en faire ces gros titres, alors...

- Je te souhaite une vie heureuse et plein de petits vampires !

Elle appuie sur le mot et Ginny, elle et moi nous régalons de la tête de Weasley et Potter.

- Et bonne carrière d'aurors aussi !

Rajoute Ginny, malicieuse. Ce fut le coup fatal. Weasley battit en retraite, Potter, pour faire bonne figure devant Ginny entraîna Draco, nous restions toute les trois seules, étrangement complices.

- Je te félicite sincèrement, Harker. Toi et Malefoy avaient fait un bon choix.

- Merci ! Notre première œuvre pour vous sera de capturer Pettigrew. Il n'arrête pas de venir nous embêter, Draco et moi. Mais garde le secret sur notre camp. Draco veut rester en contact avec ça mère.

- D'accord.

- Comment ça avance pour toi et Weasley mâle ?

Elle devient rouge pivoine.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… Euh… Ron est moi sommes amis et…

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger, mais si ça te gêne…

Elle regarde ailleurs, désireuse de parler mais en même temps de se taire. Ginny parle à sa place, s'attirant ses foudres.

- Franchement, ce n'est pas gagné... Ils sommes ensemble, mais bon… Il la demandera bien un jour en mariage !

- Ginny !

Gin' lui fait un sourire de 3 mètres.

- Ben quoi, Mione ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Granger la foudroie du regard. Je les dévisage tour à tour.

- Bonne chance, vous deux. On se reverra.

- Merci !

- Je ne vous promets pas que j'arriverais à tenir Draco, mais je vous assure qu'il ne vous tuera pas !

Je leur fais un clin d'œil et les deux amies ringolent, un peut jaune. Les humains n'on jamais apprécier l'humour vampirique.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon fiancé avant qu'il ne soit trop de mauvaise humeur ! Au revoir et à bientôt ! Vous recevrez une invitation pour notre mariage !

- Au revoir !

Je m'éloigne pour retrouver Draco assis seul sur un banc.

- Dray, il faut qu'on aille voir ma mère maintenant !

Draco me suit vers la sortie. Je m'étonne d ne pas le trouver avec Potter.

- Tu ne l'as pas étripé ?

- Il s'est tiré dés qu'on a été hors du champ de vision de Ginny.

Je ris et nous passons prendre Sang d'Encre et nos valises. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, j'informe Draco à propos de ma mère.

- Elle ne rentre jamais c'est canines alors tu peut les laissée sorties.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je n'aime pas les laissées rentrées.

- Comme tout les vampires... Ma mère est une vampire très humaine et un peu bonne enfant. Elle aime rire est a un côté espiègle assez prononcé. Fait gaffe.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, il assemble les valises, le chat et il effectue le sort.

Nous faisons un détour inattendu par Tombouctou avant de nous retrouver devant la petite maisonnette blanche de ma mère. Emue, je sonne à la porte.

Draco se recoiffe.

Dring...

- Lucy ! Alors, cette année ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilàààà ! C'est finit le chapitre ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si il faut que je raconte la vie de Lucy et Dray, leur mariage, leurs enfants et tout le bataclan ou que je m'arrête avant… ?

Votre avis ?

Si non, vive les vampires ! Figurer vous que je suis en train d'ingurgiter toutes les saisons de Buffy contre les vampires en DVD ! Je viens de finir la saison deux et je suis encore sous le choc de la mort d'Angel… N'empêche que mon perso préférer, c'est Spike, alors…

D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de blablater sur des bêtises… Mais Spike est quand même sacrément génial non ? Oui, bon, d'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête !

Bizzz

Votre auteur vampirisée :

Green Mamba !


	11. La bellefamille

Okay ! Voici le chap 10 ! Un 1 et 0 ! Le début, et le début du début ! Mais je m'embrouille !

Je voulais juste dire un grande merci à mes trois fidèles revieweuses, que je retrouve presque à chaque chapitre : Nephentes, Nanawen et Paprika Star !

Bien sur, merci à tout les autres aussi, vous êtes tous géniaux, milles merci !

Disclaimer : Y a rien qu'est à moi. Mais Draco, maintenant qu'il est vampire, il m'appartient, non ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Même pas les canines ? Pff… Zêtes ingrats !

RAR, avec les trois abonnées :

**Nephentes** : Salut, salut ! Moi, ça va, la vie reprend son cours, ni en mieux, ni en moins bien… Et toi ? Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu as beaucoup de travail… Tout ce que j'en connais, ce sont les vendredi après-midi ou ma mère reste au boulot au lieu de venir à la maison… Pour l'instant, en 5ème, on ne nous submerge pas de travail, mais ça commence… Je sens que je vais poster de moins en moins régulièrement, mais je jure sur l'honneur (que je n'ai pas, comme tout Serpentard respectable) que j'essayerait d'être ponctuelle ! Pour ta brouille avec Verlaine, perso, je ne l'ai jamais lu, à part « Les sanglots long des violons de l'automne… » Ou alors de l'hivers, je sais plus trop… On nous l'a fait apprendre il y a un ou deux ans… D'ailleurs, à propos de récitation, j'ai une fable à apprendre pour demain, et je ne l'ai toujours pas fait… Tu peux en juger de la mauvaise influence sur les jeunes (et les plus vieux) ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peut parler poésie, cuisine, série télé, tout ce que tu veut dans tes reviews ! J'aime plus que tout papoter, sur des sujets autant futiles que sérieux. La vie est faite pour parler. Pour ce qui est de notre Dumbledore, dans tous mes fics, il est toujours un peu lent, voir carrément attardé. Je ne l'aime pas avec sa tronche de vieux sage. Dans mon autre fic, il se révèle que c'est une folle sanguinaire qui le remplace, mais chuuut, c'est un spoiler ;) ! Quoique, dans le tome cinq, il me fait carrément pitié tellement Potter le tabasse psychologiquement. Potter, et son copain Weasley, ils m'insupportent aussi, en particulier Weasley. Dans les chapitres suivants, ils étaient sensés se réconciliés avec Dray, mais j'ai changer d'avis ;)… La rencontre avec la belle-mère est pour tout de suite, bien que j'aie peur de décevoir… Aller, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Nanawen **: Ah, Nanawen ! Ma chère Nanawen ! Comment va tu ? Pour ce qui est d'où est ce que je vais vous mener, c'est une de mes préoccupations principales. Je ne sais absolument pas. J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, que j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencer à écrire pendant les grandes vacances. Mais je m'inquiète, car le récit s'allonge. Je raconte leur installation, mais j'avais aussi l'intention de raconter leur emploi, leur vie de couple… Pour les enfants en épilogue, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, et ce serait le plus raisonnable. Bien que je sache que je le regretterais toujours, car j'adore vraiment leurs enfants, ils sont si mignons… Le fait est que la fic devient une après-poudlard, alors que je ne me doutait absolument pas que ça allait aller si loin… Je me demande si ça ne devient pas lassant, à force. J'ai déjà plus de 100 pages, et ça m'inquiète. Pour tout résumer, je me demande ce que me réservera le futur… Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Paprika Star** : Mwahahahaha ! Enfin quelqu'un qui adore Spike ! Ma meilleure maie étant fan d'Angel, on arrête pas de ce chamailler la dessus… Et puis, à part elle dans mon entourage, des que je prononce le mot « Buffy », tout le monde m'assassine du regard ;) ! Je viens de finir la saison 4. Je commence à me lasser des allées et venues d'Angel dans le monde des vivants, et j'espère que là, il est partit pour de bon… Pour ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, même un peut trop ! Je me pose des questions sur la suite. Si je continue comme ça, je suis bonne pour écrire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un siècle ! Tu l'auras, ton overdose de vamps !

**Sang Intérêt**

Chapitre 10

- Bonjour maman. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Un sourire ravi apparaît sur les lèvres de la mère de Lucy.

Sa maison est située sur le flanc d'une montagne, éloignée de toute civilisation de plus d'un kilomètre.

Les fleurs sauvages mauves qui poussent entre les rochers sont du plus bel effet. Entourant un jardin tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais composé de massif taillés au brin d'herbe prés, séparé par des allées de gravier, emplis de fleurs de toutes les nuances de rouge.

La maison elle-même est d'un blanc immaculé, équipée de volets bleus avec rideaux assortis et d'un toit de tuile rouges. Le paillasson devant la porte, peinte en vert récemment, est marqué d'un « Bienvenue » artistiquement calligraphié, on avait rajouter à la peinture un point d'exclamation.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser entendre que c'était la maison d'un vampire, à part la propriétaire elle même.

Une petite femme toute menue, presque aussi belle que sa fille.

Les mêmes yeux rouges, la même bouche écarlate. Les cheveux noirs, avec de larges boucles élégantes.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans, mais d'après Lucy, elle avait quelque chose comme deux siècles.

Whilhelmina possédait un sourire malicieux de petite fille qui vient de faire une bêtise, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de rire permanent.

Ces canines devaient bien faire 5 centimètres.

- Oh, je vois ! Lucifer, ma chérie, félicitations !

Elle se retourna vers moi, pour me faire un sourire digne du Guinness Record, aussi immaculé que les murs de sa maison.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Wilhelmina Dracula Harker, la mère de Lucifer ! Mais appelez moi Mina !

- Bonjour Mina. Je suis Draco Dracula Malefoy.

Je lui fis un baisemain, ce qui l'enchanta.

- Oh, galant ! Mais je vous fais attendre sur le pas de ma porte ! Entrez donc ! Et Sang d'Encre ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bonjour mon chou, comme tu as grandit !

Le chat miaula, bougon, et Mina éclata de rire, presque aussi joliment que sa fille.

Nous pénétrâmes dans sa charmante petite maison.

L'intérieur, toujours très anglais.

Elle nous fit asseoir sur un canapé fleurit, en face d'elle. La théière du service à thé en porcelaine sur la table basse fumait déjà.

Mina engagea la conversation.

- Alors, vous êtes un Malefoy.

- De la branche de Lucius.

- Hum... Le fils de Lucius. Un personnage délicieux.

Elle rit, donnant toujours l'impression de contenir toute la joie de la terre.

J'avais bien évidemment comprit l'allusion, et je fis un effort pour sourire. Cette femme… Avait but mon père ! Mon dieu !

- Que comptez faire plus tard ?

- Je voudrais commencer une carrière d'auror et fonder une famille. Avec votre fille.

- Vous me demander la main de ma fille ?

- On peut le dire comme ça.

- C'est tellement romantique… !

Elle m'examina avec attention, puis soupira, me couvant d'un œil ému. Elle me ressorti son sourire étincelant. Son rire fusa à nouveau, joyeux.

- Vous êtes très réussi ! Absolument merveilleux ! Si digne, si impérieux ! Vous n'avez pas l'ambition de devenir roi de quelque chose ?

- Euh… Non, pas dans l'immédiat.

- Quel dommage… Avec un tel potentiel ! Tu verras, Lucifer, Reine, c'est très bien comme titre. Baronne, ça a de la classe, aussi.

De nouveau son rire réjoui.

- Vos canines sont très belles, comme celles de ma fille. C'est un signe.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, suivit de son sourire radieux.

- Et puis, vous êtes contre Tom. Un auror. Vous saurez être de paire avec ma fille. Tom est vraiment devenu fou. C'était un individu délicieux aussi.

Son rire, à nouveau. Mon dieu ! La mère de ma fiancée à bouffer Voldemort quand il était jeune ! C'est un beau tableau de chasse… ! Mina poursuit, la mine enchantée.

- Mais sachez qu'un vampire peut en tuer un autre, et que la famille Dracula comptera de nombreux volontaire pour venger ma petite si vous lui faite du mal.

Lucy la coupa, désireuse de ne pas m'effrayer. Comme si j'étais inquiété…

- Merci maman !

- Comme j'allais te refuser un mariage avec un futur empereur… ! Et bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance, à toi et ce cher Dragon !

Puis, elle retrouva sont sérieux, du moins, autant qu'il lui était possible et posa une main sur chacune de nos têtes.

- Je vous béni, enfants de la nuit. Que vos canines restent aiguisées !

- Je vous remercie, Mère. Que les siècles vous accompagnent encore longtemps.

- Merci, mon chou ! Aller, maintenant. Je suppose que vous devez aller voir les parents humains de Draco. Sang d'Encre, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ses jeunes gens imprudents. Bonne carrière d'empereur, mon cher Dragon !

Le chaton esquissa, moi aussi.

- Bonne chance avec M. votre père, également ! En vérité, Lucius est l'humain le plus désagréable qu'il me fut donné de rencontrer… !

Nouveau sourire éclatant.

- Merci et au revoir !

De retour au milieu du jardin rouge, et nous transplantons cette fois devant mon manoir.

La dernière image que j'emporte de la maison de ma belle-mère est l'immense sourire de Mina, accompagner de son rire.

Et enfin, le manoir Hankergun.

Une grande bâtisse à l'allure noble.

Toute en bois et peinte dans des teintes vertes, elle est construite à l'extrême nord des îles Shetland, en Ecosse. En vérité, la falaise sur lequel elle est bâtie est le point le plus au nord de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Un manoir très réputé, c'est donc pour cela que mon père l'avait acheté et me l'avais offert pour mes 15 ans.

Il est construit sur une grande lande verdoyante et herbeuse battue par les vents.

Très loin à l'horizon, au pied des collines, nous pouvons distinguer les traditionnels troupeaux de moutons bruns.

Le manoir, il fallait l'avouer, était dans un état déplorable.

Une fois arrivée sur le seuil, Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophés.

- Je vais devoir retaper TOUT ça !

- A moins que tu ne veule vivre avec mes parents ! Et puis, ne fait pas cette tête ! Ce manoir est célèbre ! Tu devrais être enchantée !

- Toi, l'Empereur, tais-toi ! Il va me falloir au moins une semaine de nettoyage !

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, ma baronne. Je t'aiderais, et nous engageront un elfe de maison.

- Pour l'elfe, je veut bien, mais toi, non ! Désolée, Dray, mais tu n'a aucun goût !

- Hey ! N'exagère pas !

- A peine. Tu mettrais tes poster de Quidditch horribles partout !

- N'importe quoi !

- Ne nie pas !

- Oui, bon, je me disait, que... Un peut de violet ici et là...

Elle fit un pas, puis deux et rentra dans le manoir délabré. Les teintures vert foncée arrachées et le parquet craquant horriblement il avait tout du décor de film d'horreur. A chaque pas que Lucy faisait, on entendait tous les petits habitants de la maison (alias rats, souris, araignées, chauve-souris) qui hurlaient leur mécontentement. Il y avait déjà deux vampires, à vrai dire, il ne manquait plus qu'...

- Un squelette !

- Lucy ! Qui a t'il ?

Je me retournait prestement et trouvait ma chère et tendre figée devant une armoire qu'elle venait apparemment d'ouvrir. Je m'approchait d'elle, et lâchait à mon tour une exclamation de dégoût. Dans l'armoire, effectivement, un squelette nous attendait.

- Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que cet humain mort fait là !

- Je n'en sais rien, chérie.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Dans notre maison, en plus !

Lucy se charge de rassurer Sang D'encre, qui crache courageusement en direction du squelette.

En l'observant, elle me fait penser à ma mère, plus jeune.

Une maîtresse de maison innée, terriblement belle et intelligente. Comme je ne vais pas m'acharner à la «mater», comme mon père, elle le restera pour l'éternité. Elle a vraiment le don pour s'occuper d'une maison. J'imagine une ribambelle de petit enfant blond aux yeux rouges ou les cheveux noir aux yeux gris... L'illusion me paraît tellement réelle que je secoue la tête, apeuré.

Père...

Qu'elle père serais-je ? Comme le mien, tyrannique ? Comme celui de Lucy, mort ? Le père idéal, aimant ?

Je me retourne vers Lucy. La paternité, même fictive, me donne des frissons.

Elle s'active, ouvre les rideaux, vérifie l'électricité (hors service depuis vingt ans), l'eau chaude (explosée, suite à l'orage de 1990) et prévoie tout ce qu'on va devoir acheter...

Quand elle pose son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, je la stoppe dans son élan.

- Il nous reste plein de chose à faire, avant de commencer le nettoyage.

Elle pose les valises sur le canapé, d'où surgi une armée de mites et permet à Sang d'Encre de ce reposer dessus.

Je remarquais que Lucy n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de rencontrer mon père.

- Hey, ma reine ! Tu es une Dracula ! Il n'est qu'un vulgaire humain.

- Non, c'est un Malefoy et c'est TON père.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas SI horrible que ça !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je n'aime pas l'impression que j'ai.

- Allons, allons... Tu es Lucy Dracula Harker ! Et bientôt, toi aussi, tu seras une Malefoy !

Lucy rit et une bouffée de bonheur m'envahi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne compte pour rien. Si il s'oppose, il signe son acte de mort.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est que... C'était juste un mauvais pressentiment. Laisse.

- Allez, reprend toi. Sang d'Encre ?

- Oui, Empereur ?

Le chat tourna vers moi un sourire moqueur.

- Tu veux venir, on va chez mes parents.

- Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy, Empereur ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais rester ici pour veiller sur la maison, Empereur. Bonne chance, Empereur. J'espère vous revoir.

- Merci sergent, mais on va pas mourir. Et arrête de m'appeler Empereur.

- Oui, Empereur.

Lucy me sourit, toute canines sorties. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet, mais me rappelant que moi aussi, j'ai cette tête, cela me rassura.

- Dray ! Tu commences à prendre le coup !

- De quoi ?

- L'humour vampirique !

- Haaaaaan...

Elle sautille, toute contente de mon trait d'esprit, presque inconscient, pourtant. Elle a besoin de si peut pour être heureuse ! Une toute petite blague dites par moi à un chat, et c'est l'euphorie... Elle me fait rire, avec ses mimiques de gamine de 5 ans. Je pense que ça lui vient de ça mère. Elle m'a confié, que côté mentalité, elle était particulièrement humaine. Et j'ai put le confirmer. Les éclats d'hilarité et les sourires de Wilhelmina me revinrent en esprit…

- Bon, ma reine, on y va ?

Elle sort ses canines. Et je sais, que, tout vampire que je sois, je serait toujours impressionner par se geste.

Nous transplantons dans le hall du manoir de mes parents.

Un elfe de maison apparaît aussitôt.

- Kreattur.

- Oh, bienvenue, jeune maître Malefoy !

- Merci Kreattur. Appelle le maître et la maîtresse, s'il te plaît.

Il s'en va en grommelant. «Vampires, vampires... Racailles, ils veulent manger Kreattur...»

Lucy et moi échangeons un sourire. Mais aussitôt, nous reprenons notre air «spécial humain difficile». C'est à dire, notre expression la plus «vampirique» possible. Je peut vous assurez que mon père à fait une tête passablement drôle, tellement que j'ai regretter de n'avoir pas d'appareil photo.

- Dra... ? Draco ?

- Père.

- Bonjour, mon fils.

- Bonjour, Père.

Ma mère me regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis et craintifs. La pauvre, j'imagine sans peine ses pensées. «Est-ce bien mon petit poussin, tellement beau et blond ! Oh, ses dents !»

Mère a toujours adoré les hommes blonds.

- Je suis venu vous présenté Melle. Lucy Dracula Harker, bientôt Malefoy.

- Dracula, hein...

- Oui.

- Alors Melle. Harker est un vampire, tout comme toi. La fille de Wilhelmina ?

- Oui. Et elle est d'une lignée de sang-pur.

- Les Dracula, en effet. Il sont assez... particuliers. J'imagine que tu es Mr. Draco Dracula Malefoy.

Mon Père eu l'air mal à l'aise une seconde, chose assez rares. Je triomphe.

- En effet.

- Alors, mademoiselle. Vous êtes une descendante de Dracula ?

- Oui. Un vampire de naissance.

- Hum. Mon fils à donc gagner l'immortalité grâce à vous.

- Oui.

Il se fit pensif. L'immortalité… Le désir de tout homme. Je me demande quelle idée tordue est née dans son esprit, mais il reprend la parole, s'adressant à Lucy.

- Vous et mon fils avez des canines impressionnantes.

- En effet.

Lucy sourit, dévoilant un peut plus ses canines. Mon père recule et je jubile. Tellement fier.

- Pour quand est le mariage ?

- Bientôt, Père, mais après les déboires de l'installation.

- Bien. Vous avez eu vos ASPIC ?

- Avec mention très bien.

- Vos BUSE ?

- Tous avec un E.

- Bien !

Il hoche la tête, approbateur.

- Vous êtes donc un génie.

- Comme tout les vampires.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

- Vous ressemblez bien à Mina ! Vous aller bien rester à dîner ?

Je l'interromps, chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire avant.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Nous devons rentrer pour mettre de l'ordre dans notre manoir, vous savez, Père, Hankergun.

Il se retourna vers moi, furieux.

- Comment ose tu... !

- Shhh !

Comme un chat, mes canines étincellent. Mon père recule encore.

J'ai gagné.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Draco. Ou tu pourrait le regretter.

- Je ne suis pas sur de la personne qui le regrettera le plus.

Mon père me foudroie du regard. Ma mère intervient. Je pense que ma nouvelle supériorité la rassure. Je pourrais enfin la protéger... Je me réjouis intérieurement. Je suis le maître, et cette loque misérable qui représente mon paternel ne pourra rien contre moi.

- Si tu le permets, Lucius, je vais emmener Draco et cette chère mademoiselle Harker. C'est à moi de la sonder, selon la tradition Malefoy.

Mon père incline la tête de mauvaise grâce, mais il donne son accord. Vite, ma mère attrape le bras de Lucy.

J'allais les suivre, jetant un dernier regard triomphant à mon père, seul, debout au milieu du hall, comme un monarque déchut.

Au dernier moment, d'un infime mouvement de la main, il me reteint.

- Draco…

- Père.

- Père ? Tu m'appelles encore père ? A tu encore ne serais-ce qu'une once de respect envers moi ?

- Pourquoi n'en aurais-je plus, Père ?

- Bien. Tu restes humble.

Il eu le sourire satisfait de celui qui se croit maître et qui ne l'est pas. Je répliquais, par simple jeu de provocation.

- Humble ? Humble envers qui, Père ? Les vampires sont, par définition, supérieurs aux humains.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es qu'un fils ingrat et prétentieux.

- Je retire ce que j'ai penser pendant 7 ans, vous êtes un père traditionaliste et borné. Lâche, par-dessus le marché.

- Tu m'insultes !

- Comment avez-vous deviné, Père ?

- Tu le payeras, Draco. Mais je veux bien te garder dans mes bonnes grâces, pour l'instant. Je répugne à laisser ma fortune à… autrui.

Il grimaça et se mit à faire les cent pas, de long en large devant moi. Le sol dallé de marbre retentissait de ses pas, ses botes de cuir noir raisonnant affreusement. J'eu un petit rire entendu.

- Léopold, n'est ce pas ? Vous n'avez jamais aimé cet enfant. Il est le votre, pourtant.

- Cet vermine ne mérite pas d'être appelée Malefoy. Toi et ta sœur, Draco, avez sut vous montrer dignes de la lignée. Pas cet incapable.

- Malheureusement pour vous, Léopold a hérité de toute les caractéristique du parfait Malefoy. Il est blond, les yeux gris, un mauvais caractère… Il a juste eu en plus une âme et un cœur, contrairement à nous autres.

- Beau plaidoyer, mais tu n'a pas ému mon cœur, prétendument inexistant. Ce chien n'est pas un Malefoy, fin de la discutions.

- Il l'est, Père, que vous le vouliez ou non. Cela coule dans son sang.

Père fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il s'arrêta devant le buste d'un de mes illustres aïeux.

- A présent, Draco, parlons de ton avenir professionnel. Vers où t'orientera tu ?

- A votre avis, Père ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Perfide enfant, d'autant plus perfide que maintenant, tu es un homme, ou plus que ça. Tu ne choisiras pas la voix du maître, pour ta souffrance…

- Vous avez plus de jugement que je ne le croyais, Père.

- Mais les vampires ne sont t'il pas voués à la haine ?

Il avait l'air très contrarié. Il avait dut se dire que j'avais muté en une créature sanguinaire avide de tueries gratuites. Qu'elle _affreuse_ désillusion… Je lui répondis, moqueur.

- Autant que les humains sont voués à la crédulité…

- M'accuse tu d'être crédule ?

- Non, juste de suivre comme un chien aveugle ce « Lord » que vous vénérez. Ce déchet de l'humanité. Oui, car il est bien humain, Père. Ce n'est pas un Dieu.

- Je t'interdis de parler du Maître de cette façon, Draco !

- Qui es tu, pour t'adresser à moi de cette manière, mortel ? Tu es rabaissé au rang d'esclave par Voldemort. En le combattant, je laverais le déshonneur de notre famille. Je serais auror, Père. Auror.

- Je m'y oppose !

- Mon dieu, comme je tremble ! Mais votre avis ne compte pas, Père… Depuis quand les carpettes on t'elle une influence sur mon avenir ? Votre temps est passé. Celui de l'apogée du Lord l'est depuis long temps. Votre ruine est de ne pas avoir compris ça assez tôt. Maintenant, qu'êtes vous ? Une loque, sans aucun poids dans la balance. Votre propre fils, que vous avez si longtemps écrasé, car oui, vous aimez bien vous amuser avec les plus faibles que vous Père… Votre fils, que vous avez tant maltraité, vous humilie plus que quiconque ne l'avait fait avant ! Qu'elle chute, n'est ce pas…

Le visage de Père était ravagé. Toute les années qui avait réprimé refirent surface, et il eu l'air centenaire. Il vacilla.

Je me rendis compte alors que j'y étais peut-être aller un peu fort. Peu importe. Un vampire réclame toujours vengeance. Je m'étais vengé. Mon Père était ratatiné, découragé, démoli. Par de si simple paroles… J'avais pensé qu'il me serait plus dur que ça de venir à bout du patriarche des Malefoy.

Mais j'y étais. Mon père, mon propre père, était détruit.

Il vacilla encore, de plus en plus instable sur ses jambes.

Je fus pris de pitié et de remords.

- Père !

Je le soutint, pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

- Draco ?

- Je suis là, Père, c'est moi. Père, reprenez vous.

- Tu as raison, Draco. Dragon, si fier, si fort. Immortel… Mon temps est passé. Je te lègue la fortune qui t'est due. Tu as réussi à me briser, tu la mérites. Tu as insinué tes arguments dans les failles de mon esprit, là ou l'acier était fissuré. Tu es digne des Malefoy. Tu as mon approbation pour tous tes projets avenirs. Je suis fier de toi.

Et Lucius Saevus Malefoy, le leader des Malefoy, le bras droit de Voldemort, époux de Narcissa Malefoy, la fleur fanée, père de trois enfants, Draco, l'Empereur vampire, Rose, la rose à épines et Léopold, le dépossédé, sombra des les abysses de l'évanouissement.

Je contemplais mon père, évanoui.

Son visage, comme taillé dans le marbre blanc était totalement inexpressif.

Sans un mot, je l'étendit sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et refermait la porte sur moi.

Debout dans notre immense hall, actuel leader des Malefoy, je me sens mal et surtout affreusement seul.

Soudain, reflet blond dans la lumière, ma mère réapparaît, vite suivie de Lucy.

Celle-ci m'attrape la main, silencieuse. Ma mère me lance un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Au revoir Mère. Trouve une chambre à Sainte Mangouste pour Père, il ne s'est pas senti bien.

Et nous transplanâmes à Hankergun.

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'est la fin ! Mais seulement du chapitre !

Alors voilà, j'ai prit un peu de temps à poster, mais j'ai décider de tout réécrire, pour tout condenser, couper les passages inutiles et ennuyeux, ce qui va me permettre de rajouter d'autres éléments auxquels je tiens.

Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?

Satisfaits, révolutionnaires, tentés de me couper la tête ?

Vos suggestions ? (Pour ce qui est des suggestions, ce sont juste des suggestions, hein, pour voir ce qui vous plairait ou ce qui vous ne plairait pas…)

Vive les vampires, les irlandais, les bretons, Spike, les schizophrènes et les gommes hippies !

Surtout, VIVE VOUS !

PS : Je viens de finir le HP 6 ! Vous rendez compte qu'en plus, j'ai personne avec qui débattre de tout les mystères qu'il y a dedans ? Une telle torture est inhumaine…

Bizzz

Votre auteur enthousiaste quand à la suite de ses tribulations sociales et psychiques :

Green Mamba !


	12. Fratrie

Okay ! Le chapitre 11, tout beau tout chaud, en un temps record ;) !

Disclaimer : Y a rien qu'est à moi. Mais Draco, maintenant qu'il est vampire, il m'appartient, non ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Même pas les canines ? Pff… Zêtes ingrats !

RAR :

**Nanawen **: Bonjour, bonjour ! Ma seule abonnée disponible, aujourd'hui ! Tu sauves votre réputation ;) ! Tu as raison, Draco devient leader, ce qui est presque synonyme de maître du monde ! C'est un grand garçon, maintenant. Il mérite surtout que Lucy lui tape dessus, oui. Il n'est pas coopératif du tout, dans les coulisses. Il a même donner un coup de pied à Sang d'Encre, hier soir… Bon, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'espère que se serra différent pour vous ! Pas taper !

**Bonnie** : Nouvelle ! J'adore découvrir que d'autres personnes me lisent ! Alors, voilà, mes piètres excuses, voici ta suite, bien que je doute que tu trouve ce chapitre meilleurs que l'autre. Je fais ce que je peux dans le laps de temps qu'on m'accorde. Il y a des auteurs qui laissent mariner leurs lecteurs pendant plus d'un an, alors je suis plutôt contente… Mais sache que je ne fais pas qu'écrire dans ma vie, je vais au collège, j'ai des amis, des loisirs, des devoirs… Des rédactions à finir… ;) ! J'espère te revoir au chapitre prochain !

**Sang Intérêt**

Chapitre 12

Sang d'encre nous accueille en annonçant fièrement qu'il a tué toutes les mites du canapé. Lucy jete un regard désolé au meuble dévaster et s'y attaque à coup de «_Récurvite_», «_Réparo_», «_Evanesco_», «_Recousare_» et autre formules ménagères d'ont j'ignorait même l'existence. Pendant que Lucy remettait le canapé en état, je songeait à tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Prévenir _La Gazette_, relier le manoir au réseau de cheminées, organiser le mariage, attendre la vengeance du Lord...

Je regarde Lucy qui s'active comme une fourmi.

Dans mon dos, je sens une masse qui fonce vers moi, je le sens.

Tranquillement, je me retourne et saisi mon adversaire à la gorge.

C'est Dynastie, le hibou de Père…

Lucy éclate de rire.

- Draco ! Comme tu es prompt à te défendre ! Quelle agilité, quel sens du combat !

- Tu es hilarante, ma douce…

Je boude, et elle vient déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue. Comme par magie, je retrouve le sourire. Elle se penche pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_A Mr. Draco Malefoy_

_Manoir de Hankergun, Îles Shetland, Ecosse._

- Alors ? Tu ouvres ?

Je m'exécute. C'est une lettre de Mère. Je frissonne en la lisant.

_Draco, mon petit Dragon_

_Je reviens à peine de St-Mangouste._

_Ton père y est interné à plein temps, dans l'aile psychiatrique._

_Le guérisseur est clair._

_Lucius à subit un traumatisme très fort, et il ne pourra plus jamais sortir de St-Mangouste._

_Que lui as-tu fait, poussin ? Mon mari, ton père !_

_Je t'offre Dynastie._

_Son testament est pour toi, je te l'envoie donc par cette lettre._

Suivait un billet cacheté. Je l'ouvris, tremblant.

_« Cher Draco, mon fils_

_A présent, je suis interné à St-Mangouste._

_Tu deviens donc le leader des Malefoy, même en ta condition de vampire._

_Ton héritage est considérable._

_Je te lègue tout mes biens, donc toute la fortune Malefoy, que ce sois en argent, en propriété, en mobilier et en toute autres choses._

_Abandonne Hankergun, cette ruine. En tant que leader, tu te dois d'habiter à Malefoy's Manor._

_Car oui, tu es leader._

_Donc, par cette responsabilité, tu as le commandement des Malefoy d'Angleterre._

_Tu doit également de veiller sur ta sœur, ta mère et, si tu le souhaite, sur ton renégat de frère._

_Je t'ai légué ma fortune, mais je veux que tu répartisses assez d'argent entre ta mère et ta sœur pour qu'elles puissent vivre comme se doivent de vivre des Malefoy._

_Administre les affaires de la famille comme il se doit._

_Tu es un Malefoy, ce qui veut dire que tu es le meilleur._

_Je compte sur toi, Draco, pour ne pas me décevoir_

_Ton père,_

_Lucius Saevus Malefoy_

_PS : Fuis le Lord comme la peste. Content que tu sois auror._

_PS2 : Fais attention à l'oncle Cocles, il a essayé de me tuer à plusieur reprises. Je suggère donc à ta fiancée d'aller lui rendre visite. Mais prend garde, il garde toujours un pieux béni sous son oreiller. Il est paranoïaque. Dédommage sa femme et ses enfants, si il arrivait à se pauvre Cocles de mourir…_

Je relève la tête.

Je. Suis. Le. Leader. Des. Malefoy.

J'ai. Hérité. De. La. Fortune.

- Mon dieu Draco ! Tu es le leader !

- En effet. J'ai hérité de Malefoy's Manor.

- Tu veut dire qu'on va déserter se charmant taudis !

- C'est dit en d'autres termes, mais en gros, oui. Je, Draco Malefoy, suis le leader des Malefoy.

Lucy me saute dessus, les bras autours de mon cou, les jambe enroulées autours de moi.

Elle rit et je la fais tournoyer.

Profiter au maximum de cet instant de pur bonheur.

Un pop retentissant nous arrête en plein éclat de rire.

Je me retourne lentement, déposant Lucy à terre. Une voix froide et moqueuse s'élève dans les airs.

- Que c'est touchant, cette petite scène de famille…

Celle qui a parlé est une jeune femme, 25 ans environ, de taille moyenne, mince, pourvue d'un corps élancé.

De longs cheveux blonds et lisses cascadent dans son dos et ses yeux gris étincellent de ruse contenue.

Un doux sourire, teinté d'ironie, orne son visage pâle.

Je la reconnais bien…

Rose Malefoy.

Sa bouche, presque aussi rouge que celle de Lucy s'entrouvre, pour laisser échapper ses paroles.

- Draco. Notre tout petit Draco. Comment va tu, petit frère ?

- Bien, Rose, merci.

- Je vois que tu t'es fiancé.

Elle se tourna vers Lucy.

- Vous êtes ? Oh, laissez-moi deviner… Une jeune fille de bonne famille… Parkinson ? Ce n'était pas ta petite amie, à Poudlard, Draco ?

- Je suis surpris que tu te souvienne de Pansy, mais non, ce n'est pas elle.

- Bien trop jolie pour une Parkinson… Tu me montreras ton rouge à lèvres, cependant. Tu es la seule personne au monde à avoir les lèvres plus rouges que moi.

- Mon rouge à lèvres ? Ah oui. Le sang est très efficace, pour cela.

- Tu te moques de moi.

- Qui est tu ?

Rose et Lucy s'observaient avec méfiance.

Deux tigresses dans la même pièce.

Rose répondit.

- Je suis Rose Malefoy, aînée des Malefoy, sœur de Draco Malefoy ici présent. Et toi, qui es tu ?

Lucy eu un sourire torve.

- Je suis Lucy Dracula Harker, bientôt Malefoy, fiancée de Draco Dracula Malefoy ici présent.

Dans un même sourire, nous dévoilons nos canines.

Ma sœur fait un bon en arrière, mais toujours impassible.

- Tu… Tu es un vampire, maintenant, Draco ?

- Draco Dracula Malefoy, en effet. Mais n'aie crainte. Lucy ne te fera aucun, mal je m'en porte garant.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi est tu devenu une créature ? Toi, un Malefoy !

- Pour pouvoir épouser cette charmante demoiselle.

- Tu es devenu vampire par… _amour_ !

C'était presque du dégoût qu'on pouvait lire sur son expression. Pauvre Rose. Une telle beauté, pourtant dépourvue de toute sensibilité.

- Par amour, oui. Lucy a failli mourir pour moi, Rose. Et en plus, je suis immortel !

- Immortel…

- En effet. Mais parle moi de toi, Rose. Qu'est ce qui t'amène voir ton frère puis né ? Que deviens tu ? Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais je reste ton frère.

- Transplanons au manoir, veut tu ? Je n'aime pas parler dans une ruine telle que celle là.

J'attrape les valises, Lucy se charge de Sang D'Encre et ma charmante sœur de rien et nous transplanons dans le hall du manoir. En mettre des lieux je conduis Lucy et Rose dans le salon, ou elles s'installent chacune dans un canapé, à bonne distance l'une de l'autre.

Je me souviens à cet instant, que, bien que ce manoir soit le mien, Mère y habite toujours. Nous nous devons donc de l'avertir de notre présence.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rose et Lucy, qui se dévisagent, l'air mauvais.

Non, décidément, je ne vais pas les laisser seules.

Tant qu'à faire, autant me débarrasser de Lucy, pour permettre à Rose de parler librement.

- Ma douce ?

- Quoi ?

- Viens dehors un instant, s'il te plaît.

Lucy me foudroya du regard et me suivit dans le couloir.

- Qui a-t-il ? Cette folle furieuse est ta sœur ?

- Rose n'est pas une folle furieuse, et oui, c'est ma sœur.

- Que veut t'elle ?

Elle lança un regard noir à la porte du salon. Celle-ci grince sous l'assaut.

- Lucy !

- Cette femme est une vipère.

- Rose, comme toute ses congénères, à des épines. Mais laisse la seules avec moi un instant. Je vais lui parler. Si tu es là elle ne dira rien. Va donc avertir Mère de notre présence.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Lucy.

Celle-ci soupire, me colla un baiser sur la joue et s'élança en direction de la chambre de ma mère. Enfin…

- Lucy ?

- Quoi, encore ?

- La chambre de Mère, c'est de l'autre côté…

Ma chère et tendre fiancée manqua de me tuer sous l'intensité de son regard meurtrier et repartit d'un pas offusqué dans la bonne direction.

Je pouffait et rentrait dans le salon, où m'attendait ma sœur.

- Alors ? Tu lui as fait la leçon, à ta capricieuse démone ?

- Non, je lui ai dit d'aller rejoindre Mère pour éviter qu'elle t'étripe. Qu'elle besoin avait tu de nous traiter de « créatures » ?

- C'est ce que vous êtes, non ?

- Alors toi aussi, Rose. Il paraît que tu es une vipère ? Lucy sens très bien ses choses là.

Rose renifla, méprisante. Décidément, ce n'était pas le grand amour, entre ses deux là.

- Allons, allons, Rose. Que deviens tu ? Tu ne sers pas le Lord, tout de même ?

- Bien sur que non. Il n'y a qu'un esprit malade tel que Père pour s'engager dans une galère comme celle là. Je fais des affaires.

- Quel genre d'affaires ?

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas, Dray.

- Si tu le dis…

Son regard glisse sur les murs de la pièce, avec son expression si connue, « Je ne te dirait rien de plus, avorton ». Elle me dévisage.

- Et toi, Dray, à part ta démone, des projets ?

- Je vais devenir auror.

- Auror ? Mais… Père ne t'aurais jamais laissé !

- Bien sur, toi et tes combines louches, vous n'avez pas ce souci. Mais j'ai vaincu Père, il a accepté.

- Tu as vaincu Père… ?

- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est à St-Mangouste, oui.

- Mon dieu…

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco, tu sais…

- Ne te moque pas de moi, petit. Tu as vaincu Père…

- Oui. C'est pour cela que je suis leader, et pas toi.

Rose me jeta un regard haineux. Lucy avait raison. C'est une vraie vipère.

- Je m'en fiche. Qu'est ce que Père m'a légué ?

Je lui offre un sourire immense. Hum… Quel triomphe !

- Rien !

- Comment ça, rien ! Il… Il m'a sûrement légué quelque chose.

- Non, il m'a **tout** légué, en m'ordonnant de vous laisser assez d'argent pour vivre correctement.

- C'est… C'est abominable ! Tu… Tu mens !

- Alors, Rose, suis-je toujours une créature ?

Elle pâlit soudainement. Son visage est presque de la même pâleur que celui de Lucy, est pour peu, j'aurait cru avoir face à moi un ravissant vampire.

- Je… Draco ! Tu as toujours été bon envers les autres ! Tu ne me laisserait pas dans la misère, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne ferais pas ça à ta sœur aînée !

Des bras glacés s'enlacent autour de mon cou. Lucy… D'un ton faussement déçu, la voix de ma fiancée s'élève.

- Rose, Rose, Rose… Qu'en sais tu ? Il est une « créature », maintenant. Qui plus est, totalement sous mon pouvoir… Si je lui ordonne, il le fera sans doute…

Rose la toisa avec malveillance.

- Espèce de succube ! Tu vas lâcher mon frère immédiatement !

Je sentais que Lucy s'amusait intensément. Et aussi que j'encourais sa colère pendant de nombreuses années si je ne jouais pas le jeu.

- Me séparer de mon cheeeeer Draco ? Mais nous allons juste nous marier !

Elle m'embrassa et Rose vit rouge.

- Disparaît, démone !

- Mais Draco est siiiiiii agréable et délicieux ! Et puis il est très riche, aussi, maintenant qu'il a rendu son père fou !

- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon père et de mon frère !

Lucy lui lança un autre regard amusé.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?

- Je… N… Oui ! Oui, je te donne des ordres ! Lâche mon frère ! Immédiatement.

- Draco m'appartient, aussi sûrement que la fortune appartient à Draco. Alors sois un peu plus respectueuse envers ceux que tu traites de créatures.

D'un mouvement sec, Lucy se détache de moi.

- Une petite leçon t'a fait du bien, Rose.

Et toujours magnifique, elle sort d'un pas digne… Quel bijou que MON bijou…

Rose, toujours déstabilisée, me regarde sans comprendre, hébétée.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Rose, indépendamment de la volonté de Lucy, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerais de quoi vivre. Tu peux dormir en paix.

- Je… Salop ! Ta démone le payera, sois en sur !

Une lueur brilla dans l'œil de ma sœur juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un pop retentissant.

Lucy, embusquée derrière la porte, me jeta un regard mécontent.

- Je n'aime pas ta sœur.

- Quel malheur ! Si tu n'aimes pas Rose, l'apocalypse est pour demain… ! Voyons, Lucy, tu n'aimes pas Rose, un peu comme un milliards de personnes.

- Je peux la manger ?

- Ouh, le caprice… Non. C'est ma sœur. Mais je te cède l'oncle Cocles. Mais pas tout de suite… Nous devons faire un tour au ministère…

Lucy à une moue méprisante.

- On est mal partit. Ils n'aiment pas les Dracula.

- Je suis le leader des Malefoy. Ils ne te considéreront pas autrement que la future Mme. Malefoy.

- Eh bien, tu l'as dit ! Je suis la future madame Malefoy. A genoux, et nettoyez mes chaussures !

Elle rit, et comme toujours, je fut rempli de joie. Son rire me rendait euphorique. Sang d'Encre secoue la tête, désolé pour notre santé mentale disparue.

- Bon, les zamoureux. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous y aller, oui ou non ?

- On y va. Lucy…

- Poussin ?

- Pitié pas « poussin » !

Lucy gloussa.

- C'est si mignon ! Ta sœur sait que ta mère t'appelle « poussin » ?

Un regard d'un noir abyssal la persuada de ne pas lui révéler.

Nous avons transplané derrière la cabine londonienne rouge.

- Six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.

Lucy composa le numéro et la voix de morte vivante sortit de l'appareil.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Lucy Harker et Draco Malefoy. Nous venons faire des déclarations.

Les petits badge argentés tombèrent, la voix glaciale débitât ses remerciements et instructions polaires et nous voilà serrez dans un ascenseur, lieu de tout les vices.

- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je me demande si la propriétaire de cette voix n'est pas un vampire, en fait.

Lucy trouva les statues de la fontaines affreuse et fut très contrariée qu'il n'y eu pas de vampire. La foule s'écartait de leur chemin précipitamment, lorsqu'elle voyait nos canines proéminentes. Le con charger de la sécurité, toujours plonger dans des magasines débiles (_Le Chicanneur_, que Lucy aime bien, parce qu'il n'est pas contre les vampires). Il lève à peine un œil, en bon mollusque.

- C'est pour... ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il lève la tête, et fait une drôle d'expression, mélange de panique et de stupeur en m'apercevant.

- Euh, bienvenue au ministère de la magie, monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au badge de Lucy.

- Euh, mademoiselle Harker. Vous désirer ?

Son regard se fixa sur moi.

- Je viens me déclarer en temps que vampire, leader des Malefoy, héritier de Lucius Saevus Malefoy et possesseur de Malefoy's Manor.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir sous le choc et il se mit à trembler…

- Euh... Si vous permettez, vous devrez me donner vos baguettes magiques, juste pour une minute.

Pas de complications, nous lui abandons nos baguettes. Mais d'un regard, je lui fis comprendre qu'on ne nous fouillerait pas. Quand il nous rendit nos baguettes, nous passons les portes d'or pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans l'ascenseur, mais avec de la compagnie d'un sorcier portant un paquet volumineux qui aboyait, il s'installa le plus loin possible de nous et nous de ces insupportables notes. Quand nous étions petits et que nous nous rencontrions dans les couloirs du ministère, les frères Weasley s'amusait à les ensorceler pour qu'ils me tombent sur la tête. Moi, je les faisais exploser devant leurs faces ébahies. Arrivée au niveau 4, Département de contrôle et de régulation des «créatures magiques», comme ils nous appellent.

Lucy tape deux doigts contre la porte et un colosse à la mine fatiguée nous ouvre. A peine nous aperçois t'il, qu'il se redresse, fronce les sourcils et c'est presque un autre homme qui nous salue.

Nous rentrons dans le département, et le grand homme cria à la cantonade :

- Vampires !

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se levèrent et nous fûmes dévisagés par une dizaine de regards curieux. Avant tout ces regards qui pesait sur moi m'aurait mit particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui, je n'eu aucun mal à garder mon air impassible.

Tous se levèrent pour s'approcher de nous.

Le géant parla :

- Vous désirez ?

- Faire enregistrer Mr. Dracula Malefoy en temps que vampire, répond Lucy.

- Dracula ?

J'hochait la tête et il nous scruta plus attentivement

- Veuillez décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît.

Lucy me couva du regard, fière comme une paonne. Je me retins de soupirer.

- Mr. Draco Dracula Malefoy, vampire par moi et Melle. Lucifer Dracula Harker, vampire de naissance, fille de Wilhelmina Dracula Harker, déclara t'elle.

De partout, on nous fit de grands sourires. Je les menaçais du regard. On ne se moque pas des futurs époux Malefoy. Le géant me donna une tape dans le dos :

- Ne vous t'inquiète pas, vieux ! Ta copine est une descendante de Mina !

- En effet.

- Ici, tout le monde connais et aime Mina.

Il se retourna et lança à un individu aux cheveux noirs. Nous ne pouvions pas voir son visage, car il était le seul à ne pas s'être lever. Le géant s'adressa à lui :

- Arthur, ta sœur est ici !

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Arthur !

- Lucifer !

Les frère et sœur tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Arthur ! C'est si bizarre de te retrouver aujourd'hui ! Tu travailles ici ?

- En effet. Alors, sœurette, que deviens tu ?

- Ah, si tu savais ! Je vais me marier !

Elle me lance un regard très fier qui me fait sourire à l'individu. Il me le rend.

- Un Malefoy ? Félicitation, sœurette ! Ils ne courent plus les rues !

- Je l'ai attrapé à Poudlard. Comment va Sarah ?

- Très bien ! Elle est très heureux ici. Elle adore les Anglais !

- Et Théophile ?

- Thèo va bien aussi. Il s'amuse avec son chaton. Il vient de le recevoir !

- Oh !

Lucy à une moue attendrie. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'à un certain âge, les vampires reçoivent un chaton noir pour leur servir de guide.

- Comment l'a t'il appeler ?

- En fait, c'est une chatte. Il l'a appelée Lunoire.

- Très joli !

Arthur l'examine.

- Dit moi, qu'elle âge a tu ?

- 17 ans !

- Tu es si jeune ! J'aurait jurer que tu avait au moins 25 ans !

- C'est bon, monsieur «j'ai 70 ans, regarde comme je suis bien conservé» !

Je ne savait pas que les vampires était capable de tellement d'affection et puérilité. Cela me fit sourire. Comme Lucy le disait, j'allais faire un vampire bien froid. Je regarde les retrouvailles de la fratrie Dracula d'un œil presque ému.

- Où vit tu, sœurette ?

- Moi et Draco venons d'emménager dans à Malefoy's Manor. Il est leader.

- Tu as chopé le _leader_ ? Mais tu es douée, ma fois !

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Elle me sourit. Le frère se tourne vers moi :

- Faites attention, Lucy est une maîtresse de maison intraitable ! Temps que ça maison ne ressembla pas à l'idéal qu'elle se représente elle nettoie, renettoie, change, décore, achète et dépense... ! Ma mère en devenait folle !

Lucy lui donne une tape sur la nuque.

- Imbécile, tu vas lui faire peur ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés !

- Ah ! Alors fuyez, pauvre fou !

Tout les trois partons d'un éclat de rire de vampire et les humains sentent leur cour s'emplir de joie. Les rires de vampires sont si beaux !

Mais Lucy arrête de rire et pose un regard inquiet sur Arthur.

- Qu'est devenu Quincey ?

- Il est mort il y a deux siècles.

- Non mais vraiment ! Pas ce Quincey !

- Quincey va bien. Il a emménagé en France avec Deoles. Elle est de nouveau enceinte !

Le visage de Lucy marqua un ravissement teinté d'amusement.

- Encore un autre neveu ! Comment va t'il s'appeler ?

- Seth !

- Très joli ! Dieu de l'Obscurité, du Désordre et du Mal, n'est ce pas ? Très vampirique, comme nom…

Je me retins de hausser un sourcil. Quelle horreur… Le dieu du mal…

- N'est ce pas ! D'ailleurs, Sarah aussi attend un heureux événement !

- Mon dieu ! Cette avalanche de neveux ! Ce sera... ?

- Des nièces ! Nolwen et Nalwen.

- Des jumelles ! Mais pourquoi deux noms si semblables ?

- Pour que tout le monde les confondent… !

Lucy rit, accompagnée par son frère. Je notais en moi-même que moi, je ne me sentais obliger de dégommer sa fratrie… Faudra que je le fasse remarquer…

Le géant les regardait, une lueur d'étonnement perpétuel dans le regard. Il les interrompit.

- Je ne voudrait pas empêcher les retrouvailles, mais il faudrait inscrire Mr. Dracula Malefoy au plus vite. Dans une minute, toute une troupe de gobelins fautifs débarque.

Des protestations se firent entendre, mais Arthur sortit des registres et me voilà enregistrer en temps que vampire.

Lucy dit au revoir à son frère.

Il me sera la main avec un sourire sincère auquel je répondis. Nous quittons le département. Lucy est très heureuse d'avoir retrouver son frère. Dans l'ascenseur, je l'interroge :

- Tu as une grande famille, non ?

- Pour les vampire, pas tellement, mais pour les humains, assez, oui. Je suis la petite dernière. Ma mère n'a que deux siècles et demi. Son fils humain, Quincey premier, s'est éloigné d'elle une fois vampire. Mais elle s'est rattrapée. Quincey II, Arthur et moi sommes sa deuxième «couvée». Mes autre frères et sœurs, Jonathan, Carmilla et Clarimonde on 100 ans… Et cette peste de Carmilla s'obstine à avoir l'air plus jeune que moi…

- Tu as toute une flopé de neveux et nièces, alors ?

- Oh oui ! Nous sommes 27 dans la famille ! Mes 6 frères et sœurs, ma mère, et 20 « enfants » !

Je manque de m'évanouir. Je n'arriverais jamais à me souvenir de tous ses noms, si Lucy me les disait ! Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me faire un exposé sur les Dracula.

Après un effort incommensurable, je réussi à me souvenir du nom de ses frères et sœur. Jonathan, Quincey, Arthur, Carmilla, Clarimonde et Lucy. Six, le chiffre du diable. Trois filles, trois garçons... Aurais-je autant d'enfants ? A l'avenir de me le dire…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà… On en sait plus sur les belles-familles…

J'ai mit du temps à poster se chapitre, je le sais et je m'en excuse.

Mais sachez que je ne fais pas que ça dans ma vie, que j'ai DEUX fics en écritures, qu'en ce moment, je galère un peu et que je doit avoir un minimum de temps libre pour ma vie sociale ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je m'enferme dans un bunker avec mon ordinateur et des vivres pour 6 mois, tout de même !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je suis débordée, et c'est tellement fastidieux, de préparer le chapitre te tout le reste…

N'oubliez pas que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, et que j'ai besoin de vous pour continuer.

Ne me laissé pas tomber. (Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous êtes des gentils !)

Bizzz

Votre auteur épuisée par son dur labeur :

Green Mamba !


	13. Tensions

Okay ! Le chapitre 11, tout beau tout chaud, en un temps record ;) !

CADEAU DE NOWEL : p !

Disclaimer : Y a rien qu'est à moi. Mais Draco, maintenant qu'il est vampire, il m'appartient, non ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Même pas les canines ? Pff… Zêtes ingrats !

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : J'ai appris que notre cher site avait décidé de nous énerver un peu, en interdisant les réponses aux reviews (RAR) dans les fics. Comment je n'ai aucune envie de voir mes fics disparaître, je vais m'y plier. Je demande donc au lectrices non inscrite, sois de s'inscrire, sois de laisser leur adresse pour que je puisse leur dire combien de je les adores, autrement dit, répondre à leurs reviews.**

Pour plus d'informations, allez voir l'excellent guide de en français, par Alixe et Lisandra, à cette adresse : http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/. Vous y obtiendriez des explications sur comment s'inscrire et tout les autres tracas du site, ainsi que des astuces pour lecteurs et auteurs. Je vous le conseille vivement, c'est grâce à ce site si je suis ici aujourd'hui !

RAR (les dernières, quelle nostalgie) :

**Bonnie** : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, j'attend trop d'écrire la suite pour ça ;) ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira, avide lectrice !

**Lolo **: Une nouvelle, encore ! Merci de lire ma fic et bienvenue ! Si non, pour les relations entre Dray et son père, flattée ! Tu as raison, un père reste un père !

**Sang Intérêt**

Chapitre 13

Je sorti de mes rêveries quand Lucy me parla.

- Chéri ? Chéri ? Dray...

- Hum, quoi ? Ah oui, je suis le leader, il faut l'annoncer.

Lucy éclata de rire, ce qui me remplit de joie, même sans savoir d'où venait son hilarité.

- Je m'en suis chargée, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais, euh… ! Il t'on laissée déclarer comme ça : « Vous voyez, le vampire qui rêvasse sur ce banc, c'est mon mari et c'est le leader des Malefoy.

- Oui ! Elle rit à nouveau. Tu sais bien que je suis très persuasive, quand je veux. Ses pauvres fonctionnaires n'on presque aucune volonté propre, il n'est pas difficile pour moi de la faire disparaître. Nous devons transplaner au manoir, maintenant !

Nous nous retrouvons devant notre manoir en un clin d'œil.

Lucy traverse le parc avec une moue dégoûtée.

L'absence de fleurs rouges l'avait beaucoup contrariée et elle s'était promise de s'occuper du jardin dés qu'elle aurait le temps.

Pour évacuer sa fureur, Lucy écrasa une rose jaune.

- J'essaye d'imaginer que c'est ta sœur. Elles ont la même couleur de pétale. Pardon, de cheveux.

- Hey ! Je ne déteste pas cordialement ton frère, MOI. Je suis courtois, MOI !

- Oh, c'est bon. Arthur est un amour. Tu ne trouveras personne pour le haïr. Mais tu serras un prodige si tu ne trouves pas au moins UNE personne de ma famille à détester. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas d'animosité pour Milla, c'est sur.

Elle eu une moue contrariée, avant de réduire en cendre tout le massif de roses jaunes.

Je la contemplais un moment, intrigué. La rencontre avec son frère avait eu pour effet de lui faire retrouver des souvenirs familiaux, apparemment.

- Et qui est Milla, Lucifer ?

- C'est ma sœur Carmilla. Une peste insupportable et aiguicheuse. Je te jure que si elle ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un de ses sales ongles rouges et manucurés sur toi, je lui fais subir le même traitement que celui que je voudrais infliger à ta sœur.

- Je vois qu'au moins, tu n'es pas partiale… Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup ta sœur.

- Cette espèce d'irresponsable a toujours eu le don de m'énerver. Milla a plus que 100 ans, soit 83 ans de plus que moi, et elle s'obstine à s'habiller en prostituée, comme si elle avait 16 ans. Elle ne fait que courir les boîtes de nuits et les beaux humains dans le seul but de profiter d'eux et de les vider de leur sang. Elle est la personnification de se que Rose croyait que j'étais.

- Ah…

Devant cette diatribe enflammée, je n'ose pas argumenter. Une vague de curiosité m'envahi. La famille Dracula allait être pleine de surprise, ça pour sur…

D'un geste rageur, Lucy rentre de manoir, les immenses portes s'ouvrant devant elle.

Un elfe nous débarrasse nos manteaux et elle se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils du hall.

Sang d'encre approche, ondulant de la queue. Il me jette un regard inquiet.

La voix de Lucy claque.

- J'ai rencontré Arthur. Il travaille au ministère. Sarah est enceinte de jumelles, c'est pour bientôt, Nolwen et Nalwen. Théo a appelé sa chatte Lunoire. Quincey va avoir un fils prénommé Seth. Voilà.

- Et pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur, demande le chat d'une voix hésitante.

- Voir Arthur m'a rappelé que Carmilla existait.

- Haaaan…

Le chat pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de Lucy qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en lâchant un « Peuh… » méprisant.

Je souris, avant d'appeler notre majordome, pour demander que l'on serve le repas.

Lucy se tourne vers le majordome.

- Monsieur…

- Hector, miss.

- Hector, veuillez préparer un repas normal pour Mrs. Malefoy et quelque chose de végétarien pour moi et mon mari.

Ah oui, cette histoire de viande… Et Mère.

Je vais revoir Mère.

Alors que j'ai envoyé son mari, alias, mon père, à l'asile.

Et va-t-elle habiter dans le manoir avec nous.

La connaissant, elle refusera.

Tout comme elle refusera de vivre seule dans un des immenses et sinistres manoirs secondaires.

Que vais-je lui dire ? Et où va t'elle habiter ?

Rose ?

Sûrement pas. Elle aurait trop peur que Mère découvre ses secrets prohibés.

Léopold ?

Je n'en suis pas sur. Il a développé une certaine aversion pour les Malefoy. Si il vit toujours chez ses amis… Mère a toujours aimé Léopold.

Mais il s'est employé a coupé tout contact avec les Malefoy.

Il s'est teint les cheveux, il a changé de nom. C'est surtout la teinture qui a vexé mes parents. Eux qui on toujours tiré une grandes fierté de leur blondeur…

Tout à mes pensés, je sens Lucy qui m'attrape par la main.

- Dray ? Poussin ?

- Lucy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh, aller, mon canari, ne sois pas si grognon !

- Lucifer !

- Il est fâché, le leader ?

Un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage avant qu'elle m'embrasse.

Le bonheur la rendait si semblable à sa mère.

Wilhelmina…

Lucy me poussa sur le canapé, mais j'étais toujours absent.

Les femmes Dracula me faisaient décidément un drôle d'effet.

Le rire de la mère de Lucy résonna à mes oreilles alors que celle-ci posait sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

Ces mères, aussi, elles n'attirent que des problèmes.

Lucy posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Dray ?

- Hum ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. Je ne pense a rien.

- Sûûûûr… ?

- Lucy, arrête. Appelle ma mère pour le repas. Je vais…

- Faire quoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Vas-y, Lucy.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais d'aussi mauvaise humeur, tout à coup.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit, de songer ainsi à Wilhelmina ?

Lucy s'écarta de moi. Sûrement vexée.

Elle disparut dans les couloirs du manoir.

Mais que m'arrivait t'il ?

Toutes ses histoires me pesaient. La famille Dracula, ma propre famille…

Les Malefoy. Cette bande de traîtres, d'assassin, de fourbes, de voleurs…

Vais-je supporter toute cette racaille ?

C'est sûr qu'ils allaient tous rappliquer.

Et sera leader par ci, Draco par là… Ils se livreront à toutes les bassesses pour me plaire et mieux me poignarder dans le dos.

Il faudra que je me débarrasse des adeptes de Voldemort.

Je me demande si je ne pourrais tout simplement pas tous les éliminer.

Non. Cela créerait trop de tensions. Je dénoncerais juste les plus importants.

Mon regard s'arrête sur les bustes exposés dans le hall.

Aïeul Algie II. Professionnel du banditisme en col blanc.

Célèbre pour avoir fait assassiner deux Ministre de la Magie sans mettre un seul orteil a Azkaban.

Aranea la Sans Tête. Stratège de génie. Exilée en France. Amatrice de décapitations.

Organisatrice secrète de la révolution française. Epouse de Joseph Ignace Guillotine.

Uxuroa la Veuve. A eu 15 maris, tous décédés mystérieusement.

Notoire pour sa beauté légendaire. Dans le style blonde glaciale, bien entendu.

Tous des déchets de la société, mais tellement brillants. La famille compte tellement de génies du crime.

Les Malefoy ont toujours été doués pour l'illégalité de luxe.

La fourberie, l'hypocrisie, la duplicité, le mensonge. Tant de belles qualités des Malefoys.

Hector fait sonner la cloche.

Il est temps de faire face à Mère ET à Lucy.

Vraiment, quelle folie m'a pris de contrarier Lucy juste avant le repas ?

Je vais être assis en face d'une Malefoy et d'une Dracula qui ont toute une raison de m'en vouloir.

Je vais me faire massacré… !

J'entrais dans la salle à manger, et tombais en extase devant un tel spectacle.

Ma mère et ma fiancée, la première tout de blanc, avec ses cheveux d'ors et la deuxième, plus sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, a tablée ensemble, rient aux éclats.

Je me sens tout secoué.

Je prends place en fin de table et Lucy tourne la tête vers moi.

- Ah, et voici l'homme de nos vie !

- Draco, mon enfant, enfin te voilà. Ta fiancée est vraiment quelqu'un de plaisant !

Je lance un coup d'œil en coin à Lucy. Elle me fait un sourire éblouissant.

La sournoise. Elle avait sortis le numéro de charme…

Je répondis un « N'est ce pas ! » resplendissant à Mère.

Hector surgit, apportant avec lui un plat végétarien, et un peu de faisan pour Mère. Je jetais un regard dépité sur mon assiette remplie de salade.

Moi qui avais été un carnivore convaincu, me voilà réduit à manger de l'herbe comme un vulgaire lapin.

Je poussais un soupir résigné. Si Lucy était à ce prix…

Celle-ci me sourit, d'ailleurs.

- Allons, Dray. Ce ne sont que des légumes.

Mère lâcha un de ses gloussements amusés.

- Mon petit Draco a toujours détesté les légumes, et cela depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il est d'ailleurs suspect qu'il ait commandé un menu végétarien. Que t'arrive t'il, poussin ?

- Mère ! Je suis un vampire, pas un poussin ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me dois de manger végétarien. A ce propos, Lucy, est-ce vraiment obligatoire.

- Absolument. Il est d'usage, chez les Dracula, de ne pas manger de viande. Du sang inférieur.

Un élan de fierté me traversa. Lucy maniait le langage alambiqué de la haute société et de la famille Malefoy comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé autrement.

Je sentis mes derniers lambeaux de mauvaise humeur disparaître. Je devrais déposer un brevet : « Achetez un sourire Draculien, très efficace contre les sautes d'humeurs ». Mère eu un sourire.

- Alors comme ça, les Dracula ont eu aussi la notion du sang inférieur ?

- Pas exactement de la même manière que les sorciers, mais l'on peu dire le comme cela.

Lucy avait même réussi à glisser une allusion aux convictions de la famille. Manifestement, elle déployait tous ses charmes... La conversation dériva. Les hauts faits des Dracula et des Malefoy furent évoqués, ainsi que les déboires que Mère avait eu avec St Mangouste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce la phrase que j'attendais au fond de moi.

- Au fait, Draco, je ne vais pas demeurer au manoir éternellement. Je ne souhaite pas imposer ma présence à un jeune couple !

- Voyons Mère ! Nous ne sommes absolument pas incommodés par votre présence !

- Oh que si, vous l'êtes. Et si vous ne l'êtes pas encore, et bien vous le serez.

- Si vous persistez. Voulez-vous que je demande à Rose de vous accueillir ?

Mère fronça le nez.

- Sûrement pas. Cette petite ingrate ne m'admettra jamais chez elle, et je refuse de poser ne serrais-ce qu'un pied dans sa demeure et ses entreprises malhonnêtes.

Comme je m'y attendais. Mère et Rose se sont toujours très mal entendues.

- Alors peut-être voulez vous que je face apprêté un manoir a votre intention ?

- Non plus. Je ne pourrais vivre seule dans un manoir démesuré.

- Vous serez entourée de domestiques, Mère.

- Cela reviendra au même.

- Et bien… Il reste Léopold.

Les yeux de Mère étincelèrent. Elle avait toujours adoré Léopold. Peut-être parce qu'on le lui avait enlevé. En tout cas, il était son préféré. J'avais été légèrement jaloux, dans ma jeunesse, jusqu'à ce que je me désintéresse du sort de Mère.

- Mon petit Léopold ? Léopold nous a renié, aussi sûrement que nous l'avons renié.

- Mère… Tu n'as rien renié du tout. Se sont Père et Rose qui l'on renié.

- Et toi, cela t'indifférait.

Je jetais un regard glacé sur Mère. Celle-ci soupira.

- C'était toujours mieux que de le renier. Léopold a changé de nom, de couleur de cheveux, de vie. Il désire nous oublier. Il me l'a dit.

- Il nous l'a dit. Mais ce n'était qu'une proposition. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé Léopold.

- En effet. Mais cela ne résout pas notre problème.

Mère fixa le portrait de Père, dans le mur. Juste a côté trônait le mien, dans toute ma splendeur, canines sorties. Les portraits s'accrochaient automatiquement à chaque nouveau leader.

- Je pourrais trouver asile chez une amie.

- Es-tu sure, Mère, de ne pas vouloir un de nos manoirs ? Ils sont tous élégants et tout a fait dignes de vous. Soyée assurée que je ne vous livrerais pas Hankergun !

- Draco, mon chéri. L'état vampirique aiguise ton humour. Tu ne faisais jamais de plaisanteries, quand tu étais plus jeune.

- Mère, ma question.

Mère secoua la tête. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs ondulèrent a nouveaux, alors qu'elle me lançait un regard courroucé

- Non. Je trouverais une relation vivant seule pour cohabiter avec moi. Dans se cas uniquement, j'accepterais un de tes manoirs. Et pas de discutions ultérieures.

- Si c'est votre désir.

Nous terminâmes le repas en silence.

Mère se leva la première et sur un sourire poli, se retira dans sa chambre.

Je me levait, suivit de Lucy. Après un bref parcours dans les couloirs, en silence, nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de Père, maintenant le mien.

Je m'assis.

- Alors, vile démone, tu oses séduire ma mère.

- Moi, j'y arrive sans me faire réprimander sévèrement, poussin !

- Toi, tu n'as pas à traiter avec elle de pareils sujets.

Lucy laissa échapper un rire.

- Oh, le style Malefoyen ! Je me suis retenue de rire pendant le repas. Quel vocabulaire et tournures de phrases pompeux !

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie.

- C'est normal, je suis une démone.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un démon.

Elle cola un baiser sur ma joue.

- Alors monsieur le démon, je te propose de continuer à suivre le programme de la journée, a moins que tu n'ais une meilleure idée.

Elle ondula. Mais c'était raté. Le « programme de la journée » était bien trop chargé pour avoir des bonnes idées.

- Tu as raison…

Lucy s'approcha, rictus cannibale aux lèvres.

- … nous allons suivre le programme de la journée.

Elle se laissa tomber dans fauteuil, bougonnant un « crétin » presque inarticulé.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur auquel elle répondit en me tirant la langue.

- Et quel est le programme, selon monsieur le puritain ?

- Nous allons passé au couvant pour valider ton inscription.

- Tout, plutôt que passer toute ma vie avec cet homme si pressé sans aucun moment pour sa fiancée.

Elle se pendit à mon coup et je lui cédais.

- Je te gâte trop.

- Mais non !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

« Toc, toc, toc »

- Mmmm… ?

- Le Maître va être en retard à son rendez-vous avec la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Mmmm !

- Maître ?

- Lucy, arrête ! Hum… Nous arrivons !

Les pas de l'elfe de maison s'éloignèrent et Lucy pouffa, s'accrochant à la cravate que j'essayais de remettre en place.

- Lucifer ! Tu vas m'étouffer !

- Tu es déjà mort, imbécile. Et rien que c'est dernière minutes, tu aurait de quoi mourir 3 fois…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de mettre ma cravate. Allons, nous devons aller à la gazette.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Lucy remit en ordre ses cheveux et sa légère robe noire.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Draaaay. Je n'ai plus de rouge à lèvres.

- Arrête, Lu'. Là, on dirait la succube que tu as jouée pour Rose. Tu te rempliras la panse APRES le rendez-vous. Je t'ai déjà cédé, je ne vais pas recommencer.

- Sûûûûr ?

Elle m'embrassa sauvagement, et je faillis me laisser emporté.

Mon dieu… Lucy avait réellement un pouvoir sur moi : Elle était très douée pour me faire manquer des rendez-vous pour des choses non catholiques.

Je la soulevais pour la poser sur le bureau, ou sa robe fit des plis noirs tout autours, d'elle, comme des pétales.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, démone.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire cette promesse débile ?

- Mon père à toucher un petit paquet d'argent grâce à cette promesse débile.

- Hum... Cela reste très bête. _La gazette_ s'intéresse donc de si près à ta vie amoureuse ?

- Plus que ne le pense... Mais maintenant sa suffit. On y va.

Lucy me suivit dans la cheminée.

Nous passons par le Chaudron Baveur, puis sur le chemin de Traverse accordant qu'une attention limitée au tapage et au gens qui se retournaient sur notre passage.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une ruelle secondaire devant une maison carrée ou «**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**» s'étalait en gros sur la devanture.

La réceptionniste, Margaret, qui a toujours l'air d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture, nous assaille.

Bonjour monsieur Malefooooooy ! C'est en quel honneuuuur ?

Elle s'accroche comme une sangsue à mon bras, me lançant des regards suppliants qui surpassaient de loin ceux d'une biche en détresse.

Lucy voit rouge et sort ses canines. La pauvre Margaret recule, horrifié.

Je jette à Lucy un regard moqueur (qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle est en colère). Puis j'adresse un sourire à Margaret, rassurant et charmeur. Conserver mes fans, tout de même…

- Bonjour Margaret. Je viens annoncer mes fiançailles.

Margaret foudroie Lucy le plus haineusement possible, des éclairs dans ses yeux pervenche. Ma douce lui adresse un sourire triomphant, toute canines dehors.

L'effet est saisissant, Margaret fait deux pas en arrière. Pouffsoufle.

Elle me fixe d'un air larmoyant avant d'énoncer, d'un ton à mi chemin entre la minauderie et les sanglots hystériques.

- C'est dans le bureau de Meg Andersen, 2ème Étage, troisième porte à gauche. A bientôôôt, Dracoooooo.

- A bientôt, Margaret !

Rien que pour la tête de Lucy, cela valait le coup. Elle me foudroie, avant de faire onduler sa robe légère en se retournant.

Après quelque couloirs et escaliers, nous voici devant le bureau de Meg Andersen.

Andersen. La mère de Anne-Laure Andersen.

La chroniqueuse de la rubrique People.

Visage fin, courts cheveux blond et lunettes à monture en fer, elle ressemble un peu à un rapace. Mais, si on l'imagine plus jeune et avec un style moins strict, on peu retrouver les courbes harmonieuses, la beauté et la finesse de sa fille.

- Draco ! Il semble que tu ais enfin trouvé ton bonheur. Et je vois que ce n'est pas ma fille.

- En effet, Meg. Voici Melle. Lucy Dracula Harker, Malefoy très bientôt.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Veuillez vous asseoir...

Elle fait apparaître deux chaises.

- Alors, comment cela s'est t'il passer ?

- Nous nous sommes bien évidemment rencontré à Poudlard. Lucy étant un vampire, j'ai rejoint sa condition. Mon père aillant été interné a St Mangouste, j'ai prit les fonctions de leader des Malefoy, ainsi que Malefoy's Manor comme résidence principale.

- Ah, oui, j'ai appris cet incident regrettable au sujet de votre père. Pour votre mariage, prévenez moi pour que j'envois deux agent de _La gazette_...

- Si tel est ton désir, Meg... Mais tu es sure que le public s'intéresse tellement à mes intrigues amoureuses ?

Meg décroisa ses jambes et se pencha vers moi, passionnée.

- Absolument ! Anne-Laure est devenue la traînée nationale rien qu'à cause de ses rapports avec toi et de sa lutte dévergondée pour te récupéré. N'importe qu'elle sorcière d'Angleterre lisant _La gazette_ suit avec avidité tes aventures. Les intrigues amoureuses les plus recherchée son les tiennes et celles du Survivant. Etant donné qu'Anne-Laure vous a poursuivit tout les deux simultanément… Et nous avons un nombre de lettres d'admiratrices très élevé !

- Etonnant...

- Tu es célèbre, Draco et demain, ta jeune fiancée le sera autant que toi.

Elle se tourne vers Lucy.

- D'ailleurs, je vous félicite ! Avoir mit le grappin sur Draco Malefoy. Ma fille, Anne-Laure à bien crut réussir...

- Oui, en effet. Mais penser à la remercier ! Si elle n'avait pas essayé un coup avec Draco, il aurait peut-être continué à n'être qu'un simple jeu...

Les yeux de la journaliste s'agrandirent. Je me retins de pouffer, pourtant légèrement vexé. Je n'avais pas très bien digéré le fait de n'être qu'un jouet. Mais après tout, je n'étais qu'un humain.

- Vous considériez Draco Malefoy comme un JEU ?

- En effet.

- Vous êtes bien la première fille du monde à me dire ça !

J'intervins, prenant le parti d'être amusé :

- Lucy est particulière, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisie... Penser donc, remercier la fille qui a bien failli briser notre couple pour toujours, causer ma mort et celle de Lucy !

Meggan était au bord de la syncope.

- Anne-Laure est incorrigible et je le sais. Elle fait parler d'elle, car la jeune Weasley défend son Survivant bec et ongles. Mais de la à causer une mort, de plus celle d'une vampire, supposée immortelle ?

- Voyez, Lucy est un vampire. Quand un vampire aime, c'est pour toujours et il n'admet pas qu'on ne l'aime pas. AnLo m'a pris par surprise et Lucy l'a appris. Elle a bien faillit me tuer, avant de manquer de mourir elle même de chagrin, la seule manière de mourir pour un vampire.

- Mon dieu ! Que c'est romantique ! Quel scoop ! Oh, Draco qu'elle chance ! Un vampire a faillit mourir pour toi ! Mademoiselle, vous mériter vraiment votre mariage ! Et un oscar de la mise en couple la plus réussie. Oh, félicitation Draco ! Ma pauvre Anne-Laure !

Meg était en ébullition. Elle nous couve du regard, émue, avant de reprendre.

- Draco, tu as vraiment fait le bon choix. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, je peut t'avouer sans remord qu'AnLo ne s'intéresse qu'à la gloire et l'argent. Mais je suppose que le leader doit être débordé. Je vous souhaite le bonheur, mes enfants ! Bonne chance et au revoir !

Une seconde plus tard, nous sommes à la porte de son cabinet et on entend multiples froissements de parchemin avant d'entendre ce qui ressemblait un gloussement étouffé.

« Mon dieu, Betty, tu ne me croira jamais ! Je veux les meilleures sur ce coup là ! »

Dans le hall, Margaret se pend a nouveau à mon bras. Apparemment elle tient vraiment beaucoup a moi, pour défier Lucy ainsi. Je ne savais pas cette dernière si possessive, d'ailleurs. Elle me pousse sur un banc. Sa voix claque, dure.

- Attend moi là, Dray.

Elle attrape le bras de Margaret et l'arrache de moi contre son grès.

La pauvre réceptionniste tremble comme un feuille, visiblement terrorisée.

- Lucifer !

- Toi, tais-toi !

Elle arracha un gémissement à Margaret avant de l'entraîner à l'écart.

On entendit un bref cri, puis plus rien.

Une minute plus tard, Lucy revient, sans Margaret.

Elle s'était remise du rouge à lèvres.

- Lucy ! C'était Margaret !

- Justement !

- Mais…

Elle me coupe d'un geste de la main.

- Pas de mais !

- Tu l'as tuée ?

- Bien sur que non, triple hamster ! Maintenant, la royale blondeur se tait, Miss. Dracula Harker est en rogne.

La royale blondeur… Non mais franchement…

Je suis un Draco Malefoy opprimé.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà. Un peu plus sur la maman à Draco, la tension qui monte chez les Dracula…

La suite au prochain épisode !

(Je m'excuse encore pour ma lenteur…)

Souvenez vous que je vous adore et BON NOËL !


	14. Le massacre

Alors, voilà votre chapitre 14. Mais avant que vous ne déchaîniez votre colère sur moi :

CE RETARD ATROCE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE! INTERNET NE FONCTIONNAIT PLUS DANS MA DIVINE DEMEURE, ET TOUT MON ORDI EST DÉTRAQUÉ.

C'était vraiment un enfer.

En plus, je suis dévorée par une injuste culpabilité.

Que voulez vous, je vous adore trop.

Au fait, si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, faut me le dire, parce qu'avec ce nouveau système, je suis un peu perdue, toute mes excuses si j'en oublie un TT

**Sang Intérêt**

Chapitre 14

Le massacre

Je rentrais au manoir, furieuse.

De plus, cette Margaret ne m'avait absolument pas nourrie. Du sang d'imbécile simplette.

Décidément, Draco et moi étions les être les plus incompréhensibles de la planète.

Les sautes d'humeurs, ça nous connaissait.

D'abord lui, ensuite moi. Nous avons été survoltés, aujourd'hui.

Et qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ?

Ça m'avait mit hors de moi, que cette petite gourde se pende au bras de Draco ainsi.

Et en plus, j'avais faim.

Mais… Oui ! Bien sur !

Etais-je bête ! Draco et moi avons faim. C'est pour cela que nous avons été irritables, aujourd'hui !

Dray devrait faire sa première victime prochainement…

Pauvre poussin. Il va découvrir…

Pas la peine d'y penser maintenant. Cela sera déjà assez pénible sur le moment.

Je traversais le hall à grande enjambée.

Soudain, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Agacée, je me retournais immédiatement, rentrant en plein dans Draco qui me suivait en courant.

Nous tombions tout les deux a terre.

- Aïe ! Je comprends que tu cherches le contact par tous les moyens, ma douce, mais tu ne pouvais pas en choisir un plus doux ?

Oh, l'abruti… Je suis en train de m'énerver…

- IMBECILE ! OÙ EST NOTRE CHAMBRE DANS LE MANOIR !

- Je… euh… Mais Lu'... ?

- REPOND IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE ME FACHE !

- Parce que tu n'es pas fâchée, là ?

Je sentais que la moutarde me monte au nez. Au bout des oreilles, même.

- SI ! OÙ EST NOTRE CHAMBRE, AVANT QUE JE NE DÉCIDE DE TE FAIRE DORMIR SUR LE CANAPÉ !

- IL Y A AU MOINS 148 CHAMBRES A MALEFOY'S MANOR ET JE NE RISQUE PAS DE FINIR SUR LE CANAPÉ ! ET NOTRE CHAMBRE, ET BIEN CE SONT LA CHAMBRE DES EPOUX MALEFOY, BIEN ENTENDU, MAIS SI MADAME EST TELLEMENT ÉNERVÉE, ELLE N'A QU'À DEMANDER À HECTOR DE LUI SERVIR DE BOUILLOTE, PARCE QUE JE DÉMISSIONNE POUR CETTE NUIT !

Draco me jeta un regard furieux, auquel je lui avais répondu par des yeux de la mort qui tue.

- SOMBRE CRÉTIN !

- ESPÈCE DE SUCCUBE !

- SUCCUBE TOI-MEME !

- DÉMONE !

- SADIQUE !

- MEURTRIÈRE !

- GAMIN DE CINQ ANS !

On entendit un petit rire ironique.

- Et bien, à vous entendre, on pourrait mettre cette dernière phrase au pluriel.

Je m'étais retournée en même temps que Draco, prête à chauffer les oreilles de cet individu qui osait s'interposer dans une dispute de vampires à jeun. Draco avait apparemment eu la même idée que moi.

- Non mais de quoi vous vous…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa vocifération.

- Mère !

- Très chers enfants. Arrêtez donc de vous chamaillés. Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose ?

Nous avions répondus en cœur un « Oui ! » spontané.

Draco m'avait foudroyé du regard et je le lui rends bien.

Cet espèce de voleur de la haute société, cet hypocrite, ce… ce…

Oh, il est vraiment mignon quand il est fâché !

Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend !

Narcissa Malefoy reprit, soucieuse.

- Un petit encas végétarien ?

Un même « Non ! » sortis de nos deux bouches.

Il avait comprit.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui saisit le bras.

-Nous allons nous débrouiller seuls, Mère, merci. Il y a certaines sortes de nourriture propre à notre condition qu'Hector ne peut pas préparer. Montez vous coucher, vous devez être exténuée après cette journée.

Mrs. Malefoy le dévisagea, l'air grave.

- Oui, je suis absolument épuisée. Je vais me cadenasser dans ma chambre. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, quand des bêtes sauvages ont faim, elles font souvent n'importe quoi. Ça cède facilement à ses pulsions, un animal.

Les paroles claquèrent comme un fouet. Draco était comme paralysé, sous le choc.

Je me glissais à côté de lui, sifflant comme un serpent.

Effet désiré, la mère me jeta un regard glacé et monta les escaliers, en bonne poupée articulée.

On se demandait qui était le vampire…

Je consolais Dray du mieux que je pus.

Oubliée, la querelle imbécile. Je le câlinais, alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans un canapé.

- Je rêve. Dis moi que je rêve. Ma mère ne vient pas de me traiter de bête sauvage. Encore moins d'animal. Je rêve. En fait, je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit, et tu chantonnes des berceuses en t'admirant dans la coiffeuse. Je vais me réveiller en sursaut, et tu vas me dire de me rendormir quand je t'aurais dit d'une voix inexpressive que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Chéri… Je… C'était une réaction à prévoir… Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

- A ton jamais vu un Malefoy parler sans savoir ce qu'il dit ?

- Oui, toi, quand tu as affirmé que tu m'aimais !

- Lucy ! Ma mère me considère comme une bête sauvage !

Ma compassion avait des limites, surtout quand j'avais faim.

Mrs. Malefoy m'énervait maintenant au plus au point.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Dray ! Elle a raison, totalement raison et entièrement raison. Nous sommes des bêtes sauvages, faites pour tuer. Nous nous nourrissons de sang, Dray, pas de jus d'orange ! Nous TUONS, nous sommes de ASSASSINS, des MEURTRIERS ! Nous sommes fait comme cela, Draco, nous sommes des bêtes, nous chassons pour nous nourrir. La vie est faîtes ainsi, nous ne sommes pas des agneaux. Nous sommes des animaux, et des animaux avides de tueries. Mais nous avons un esprit, bien plus fin que celui de la plupart des humains. Nous sommes capable d'amour, d'amour véritable, autant que de la haine la plus brute. Mais malgré tout cela, nous ne serons jamais des humains. Et si le seul mot qu'ils ont trouvé pour désigner les êtres différents d'eux même c'est « animaux » et bien OUI nous sommes des animaux. Et si notre soif de mort et de sang peut avoir à leurs yeux un caractère qu'ils nomment « sauvage », et bien OUI, nous sommes des BÊTES SAUVAGES !

J'avais finit ma diatribe dans un hurlement strident qui résonna dans tout le manoir.

Draco sursauta, lui qui était resté amorphe tout le long de mon sermon. Lentement, ils se leva et se tourna vers moi.

Un sourire dévoila ses canines, sensuel, carnassier, bestial. Vampirique.

- Nous sommes des animaux, hein… Des bêtes sauvages ? Faîtes pour la chasse, faîtes pour tuer… ? Et bien, qu'attendons nous, chassons et… tuons.

- C'est comme cela que je t'aime, mon Draco, mon empereur !

Si je suis un jour empereur, tu seras mon impératrice, et nous saignerons le monde ensemble, Lucifer !

Il me fit tournoyer tout en disant ses délicieuse paroles.

Les véritables démons enfouis au fond de nous venaient de se réveiller.

Nous partîmes du même rire de déments, avant de sortir de manoir en courrant, nos capes volants derrière nous, telles deux chauves-souris.

Des chauves-souris avec un sérieux désir de massacre.

Je lâchais un cri suraigu, achevant de faire mourir les alentours d'une crise cardiaque.

Draco m'enleva dans les airs tout en courrant, me fit décrire un cercle parfait, avant de me reposer a terre, poursuivant dans notre course une folle chorégraphie.

La même lueur de folie destructrice brillait dans notre regard quand nous atteignîmes le village le plus proche.

Tuer, boire du sang, du sang frais. Déverser des litres d'hémoglobine, faire rugir de douleur, hurler de terreur.

Nos canines étincelèrent dans le noir quand nous nous sourîmes, envoûtés.

Une jeune fille insensée hurla, supplia, pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Comme entraînés dans une danse démente, nous rîmes aux éclats en tuant toute sa famille.

Leurs cris nous nourrissaient presque autant que leur sang, qui tâchait le sol presque autant que leur larmes.

Ils s'époumonèrent à l'agonie, pendant que nous leurs faisions subir les plus infâmes tortures, une lueur malsaine dans le regard, emplis d'une joie infinie.

Nous étions des vampires, nous pouvions les tuer, cela n'avait aucune importance.

C'était l'amusement parfait, le comble de l'extase.

Draco et moi partageâmes un nouveau rire cruel, sadique, qualifiable par tous les adjectifs inventés par les humains pour dire mauvais.

Mais tellement, tellement délicieux.

Tellement, tellement empli de la folie qui formaient nos êtres, de la maestria avec laquelle nous détruisons, de la virtuosité avec laquelle nous répandons l'horreur, de la parfaite symbiose de nos esprits.

Nous étions des créatures de la nuit, fait du mal le plus pur et le plus délectable.

Nous étions deux, nous étions un.

La chorégraphie repris, nous nous remîmes à courir éperdument, enlacés l'un à l'autre, ou nous détachant pour nous élancer dans les airs, dans les plus improbables et majestueuses acrobaties, virevoltant avec grâce.

Deux êtres noirs qui dansaient, le clair de lune nous éclairant a peine.

Nous rentrâmes au Malefoy's Manoir tôt le matin, dans l'heure la plus sombre de ce qui bientôt ne serrais plus la nuit.

Nous trouvâmes sans problèmes le chemin de notre chambre, valsant dans les couloirs, et nous nous effondrâmes dans le lit, vidés, mais passionnément heureux.

Au même moment, un soupir identique souleva nos poitrines.

Le souffle de folie nous avait quittés, les démons s'étaient rendormis, repus.

Je me lovais contre Draco.

- Dis, Dray, pourquoi tu m'as imaginée devant ma coiffeuse, tout à l'heure ? Je te parais si égocentrique que ça !

- Parce que tu es ma reine, mon impératrice, et qu'il me semble inconcevable que personne ne t'admire, même toi-même, ma douce.

Je lui offris un baiser. Cet être si mauvais m'appartenais. Il me souffla dans l'oreille.

- Ma poupée de sang. Ma mortelle impératrice.

- Ma bête meurtrière. Mon sanglant empereur.

Dans un même soupir, deux « Je t'aime » s'élevèrent dans le noir, pour se perdre dans les ténèbres, alors que nos respirations se stabilisaient et que nous sombrions dans les bras de Morphée.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Finito !

Le prochain chapitre des qu'il sera corrigé, je pense !

Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il en serra de même pour vous !

Avec un grand désir de review ! (pitit bouton bleu « OK »)

Votre auteur :

Green Mamba !


End file.
